Demons Of Her Past
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Jessie Matthews has just won NXT. She's finally in a good place in life. Will she stay there or will her demons consume her.
1. Chapter 1

Jessie Matthews was a beautiful thirty year old. She had long light brown hair and blue eyes. She'd had a hard childhood and most of her adult life was just as hard. All through her childhood and most of college she was considered a nerd. Now it seemed like her life was finally changing for the better. One of her passions since she was young the WWE. She had just won NXT. She still couldn't believe it. She had a two year contract with the WWE. She was really nervous about it. She felt like she owed a lot to her pro Chris Jericho. Today was her first day. She pulled into the parking lot, got out of the car and got her bag out of the trunk. Walking up to the building she took a deep breath and went inside. She was to report to Stephanie Mcmahon's office to officially sign her contract. She found Stephanie's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. She went in.

"Hi Mrs. Mcmahon I'm-

"Jessie Matthews, winner of NXT."

"Yes."

"Welcome."

"Thank you."

"I have your contract right here." She said getting it out of the drawer. "All it needs now is your signature." Jessie signed it. "Ok it's official, you are now part of the WWE."

"Thank you."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Don't be I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thank you Mrs. Mcmahon."

"Call me Stephanie." "You can go now." She left.

After dropping her stuff off in the diva's locker room. She found the catering area. She found Chris Jericho.

"Chris." She said. He turned around.

"Hey Jessie." "How does it feel to finally be a part of the WWE?"

"Great." "Of course you had a lot to do with it."

"Don't give me the credit you got here on your own." "I have to go but you should introduce yourself around." "We'll talk later."

"Ok." He walked away.

She was walking around and stopped when she saw somebody.

"John Cena?" She said.

"Yeah." He said looking up.

"I'm Jessie Matthews."

"Oh right you won NXT."

"I didn't think you'd remember me."

"Remember you?"

"I went to Springfield College to." "I was a freshman when you were a senior." "I was your math tutor.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Back then I didn't look like this." "Picture me with glasses, braces and about twenty pounds heavier." He thought for a second.

"Jessie of course I remember you." "How are you?"

"Good." "I didn't know you worked here."

"Yep I do."

"How long have you worked here?"

"Almost ten years."

"Wow."

"You're really gonna like it here."

"I have go get dressed but it was great seeing you."

"Would you like to have a drink and catch up tonight after the show?"

"Sure."

"Ok I'll meet you in the lobby bar."

"Ok see you later."

"Bye."

Jessie went back into the diva's locker.

"Hi." Eve said.

"Hi, I'm Jessie."

"Yeah I know." "We're teaming up tonight."

"I hope I don't let you down."

"You'll do great." "Just relax."

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jessie asked pointing to a picture taped on Eve's bag.

"Yep."

"What's his name?"

"Zack." "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"I don't have a very good track record in relationships."

Jessie and Eve won there match. After the show she met John in the bar. They both ordered a beer.

"You did really good tonight." John said.

"Thanks."

"So what have you been up to Jess?"

"Well I was pretty nerdy until my senior year at Springfield." "Then I dropped twenty pounds, got my braces off got contacts then all of the sudden I was hot." "During that time I waited tables to save money for wrestling school." "Then about eight months ago I heard about the audition for NXT and the rest you know."

"Just for the record I never thought you were nerdy."

"That's nice of you but I know what I was."

"Really, I mean it."

"Well I know your girlfriend Liz Huberdaeu hated me." "What ever happened to her?"

"I'm married to her."

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"How long have you been married?"

"Two years."

"So you've been together since college?"

"No it was on and off since then until we got married." "Have you ever been married?"

"No."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"It'll happened for you one day."

"I'm really tired I'm gonna go upstairs and go to bed."

"Ok we'll have to do this again sometime."

"Yeah." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She went up to her room changed into her pajamas and called her friend from back home, Angela.

"Hey Angela." She said.

"Hey I saw you on TV that was awesome."

"Guess who works with me."

"Who?"

"John Cena."

"That football player you had a crush on your freshman year in college?"

"Yeah."

"Is he still hot?"

"Yeah."

"You should ask him out."

"I can't he's married."

"To who?"

"Liz Huberdaeu."

"What?" "He married that bitch."

"Yeah." "I never understood what he saw in her."

"Well I've never met her but based on how bad you used to tell me she'd pick on you I hate her."

"Well I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

She laid down thinking of the lie she told John. Not just to John but everyone she knew even Angela. She was ashamed of her past, her whole life actually. She finally had something she could be proud of.

**Randy Orton isn't in this story but I wanted to try something different. I know a lot of people on this website don't like John Cena but can you at least give this story a chance. I would really appreciate it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie had been in the WWE for two weeks. She was really enjoying it and all the traveling she was doing. She'd only lived in two states. Laramie, Wyoming until she got accepted into college and Springfield, Massachusetts. She was amazed at how different each state was. Even though she'd been there a short amount of time her fan base was already growing. It was a new strange experience for her but she loved it. She just boarded a plane for Florida. She fell asleep. She woke up sweating she was having a bad dream. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. As she looked at herself in the mirror she was disgusted. Suddenly her turned to the toilet and threw up. When she was done she was scrunched up on the floor with her back against the wall.

**Flashback**

_Jessie was walking home from school. She was thirteen years old, a straight A student, merit roll, honor roll but that was never good enough for her father. She wished she could go back to being a little girl when her mother was still alive. Jessie's life turned upside down when her mother died. Her father started drinking heavily after that and became mentally and physically abusive. Jessie didn't know what was worse being at school or being at home. There was no escape for her anywhere. She was grateful for her only friend Angela. They had been friends since kindergarten. Walking down the street Jessie saw some kids from school who always picked on her. They belonged to the popular click._

_"Look Kaitlin it's Jessie hippo." Melissa said._

_"Yeah that's gap tooth hippo all right."_

_"Leave me alone." Jessie said._

_"You gonna make us four eyes?" Kaitlin said._

_"Watch out she might sit on you." Kaitlin said. She knocked Jessie's books out of her hands. They walked away laughing. Jessie picked up her books and continued home. When she got there she started dinner for her dad. She ate and started her homework her dad showed up three hours late. He was drunk._

_"Hi dad dinner's on the stove." He went into the kitchen._

_"This is cold."_

_"All you have to do is heat it up." Very quickly he came acrossed the room. He was right in Jessie's face._

_"You little bitch don't you back talk me!" "I take care of you and you can't even have a hot dinner waiting when I come home!"_

_"You were late."_

_"That's it come here." He grabbed her by her hair._

_"No!"_

_"Shut the fuck up!" They went into the bedroom where he kept the belt._

_"Daddy no, please." He bent her over the bed and hit her with the belt ten times. She ran to her bedroom and cried._

**End Of Flashback**

She got up and went back to her seat.

"Hey you ok?" Eve asked from acrossed the aisle.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I just got a little airsick."

"Want a breath mint?"

"Yeah."

After the plane John had just checked into his room his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hey baby what's up?"

"Nothing, I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"How was your flight?"

"Fine." "Hey Liz, when we were in college do you remember a girl named Jessie Matthews?"

"No."

"She tutored me in math kind of heavy set, glasses, braces."

"I think I remember that dork who had a crush on you?"

"She wasn't a dork and she didn't have a crush on me."

"Yes she did you just never noticed." "What made you bring her up?"

"She works with me now."

"She does?"

"Yeah she won NXT."

"Wait, is she the one that teamed with Eve a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"Does she know we're married?"

"Yeah."

"I gotta go John."

"Ok." "Is something wrong?"

"No I love you."

"I love you to bye."

"Bye."

As John was getting his things ready to go to the arena a game show was on the TV. It asked a question about math. That made John remember the first time he met Jessie.

**Flashback**

_There was a knock on John's dorm room door. He was waiting on his new math tutor. He answered the door._

_"Are you John Cena?" She asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"I'm Jessie Matthews your tutor."_

_"Come in." She went in. "Have a seat." They sat down. "You look young to be a senior."_

_"I'm a freshman."_

_"A freshman and you know fourth year math?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Ok let's get started._

_Two hours passed._

_"Ok now when you divided that by five and multiply the remainder, what do you get?" She asked._

_"Negative four?"_

_"That's right." "Well our time is up." "See you Thursday."_

_"Ok." "It was nice meeting you."_

_"Nice meeting you to."_

**End Of Flashback**

Jessie and Eve were in the diva's locker room.

"Hey Jessie what are you doing after the show tonight." Eve asked.

"Nothing."

"You should come out to this bar with me, Zack and a couple others."

"I'm in."

"Good."

After the show Jessie, Eve, Zack Ryder, Chris Jericho and John Cena went to the bar. Jessie looked at the pool table.

"Anybody wanna play pool?" She asked.

"I do." John said. They played three games. "Damn you won again."

"Yeah, you suck." She said jokingly.

"Hey Jessie." Eve said.

"What?"

"Can you go up to the bar and get a round of shots for all of us?"

"Yeah." She looked at John. "One more when I get back?"

"Sure."

She went up to the bar.

"Can I get five shots please?" She asked.

"Sure." As she was waiting for the drinks she looked and saw a man staring at her. He walked over to her. He was drunk.

"Cherry Blossom." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're Cherry Blossom."

"That's not my name."

"I know it's you."

"Leave me alone."

"Come on darling I'll pay-

"I believe she said to leave her alone." Chris said walking up to the bar. "Get the fuck outta here." The man walked away. "Are you ok Jessie?"

"Yeah."

"Hey after we all do our shots wanna dance?"

"Ok."

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning Jessie got up and took a shower. Today was her very first autograph signing. Judging from the response she got from the crowd she guessed there'd be a lot of people there. She was just about to put in her contacts when there was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Hey John." She said.

"Hi." "You're wearing glasses."

"I was about to put in my contacts when you showed up." "I don't like to sleep with them in."

"I like your glasses."

"Thanks."

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No."

"Before we go to that autograph signing wanna go to breakfast?"

"Sure." "Let me just put in my contacts then we'll go."

"Ok."

"You can come in if you want to."

"Ok." He went in.

"I'll just be a second." She said going into the bathroom. She came out about thirty seconds later. "Ok I'm ready."

"Alright let's go."

They went to a restaurant close to where the autograph signing was happening. They were eating there food.

"You know I really don't know that much about you Jessie." John said. "Other then you're really smart." "Are you from Massachusetts originally?"

"No I'm actually from Laramie, Wyoming."

"How'd you end up at Springfield?"

"Well being a nerd growing up I didn't have many friends." "So when everyone else was out having fun I was studying." "When it came time to apply college I just wanted away from Laramie." "I got into Springfield on a scholarship but only a partial one." "It only covered everything half." "I had to pay everything else myself."

"You're parents couldn't help you?"

"My mom died when I was five."

"Sorry."

"After that my dad, well let's just say after that he wasn't much of a dad anymore." "He died just before I started my senior year at Springfield."

"I'm really sorry that must've been hard on you."

"Yeah it was."

"So that's why you waited tables your senior year, to pay for all your stuff?"

"Yep."

"What did you do for money before that?"

"I tutored dumb football jocks." She said smiling.

"Hey." He said smiling back.

"Boy there was this one guy he was really a moron."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I think his name was John Cena." She said jokingly.

"Ouch Jess, that really hurts."

"I'm just kidding you weren't dumb." "You just had a hard time understanding the material."

"Yeah but I passed it because of you."

"No you did the work yourself I just helped."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you liked WWE back then?"

"I figured it was something nerds liked."

"Well if that's true then I'm a nerd."

"I watched it all the time until my senior year in college then I got really busy and quit." "I always knew I was gonna work here someday."

"I'm glad you didn't give up your great."

"Thanks." "Does Liz know I work with you now?"

"Yeah."

"How'd she take it?"

"She tried to hide it but I don't think she was happy."

"I'll never figure out why she doesn't like me."

"Me either." John looked at his watch. "We better get going."

"Ok."

As Jessie was driving to the building for the autograph signing she wondered if John ever remembered the last time they saw each other at college.

**Flashback**

_It was the last day for the seniors at Springfield College. There were all sorts of parties going on. Of course Jessie wasn't invited to any of them. It was night time Jessie was in a grassy area sitting underneath her favorite tree. John came walking up. She could tell he was drunk._

_"Hey John." She said._

_"Hi."_

_"Congratulations on graduating."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Me and Liz just broke up."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"She's seeing somebody else."_

_"Can I be honest with you John?"_

_"Sure."_

_"I think you could do so much better then her." "You're a great guy." "Anybody that would break up with you is insane."_

_"Thank you." "You know, I've never seen you with your glasses off." "Can you see without them?"_

_"Some."_

_"Do you mind if I take them off?"_

_"No." He took them off._

_"You have beautiful eyes Jessie."_

_"Thanks." Suddenly he kissed her. She kissed him back. It only lasted about ten seconds. He gave her her glasses back._

_"See ya Jessie."_

_"Bye." He left. Jessie smiled. That was her first kiss._

**End Of Flashback**

After the autograph signing John drove to the arena. He went into his locker room when his cell phone started to ring. He put his stuff down and answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey." Liz said.

"Hey babe."

"How was your autograph signing today?"

"Really good."

"Great."

"I'm glad I ate breakfast before I went it lasted four hours."

"Where did you eat?"

"Me and Jessie found a diner somewhere."

"Jessie?" "You had breakfast with Jessie?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because we were hungry." "It was only breakfast baby, she's my friend that's all." "You should get to know her."

"How well do you know her?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"What is your problem?" "Ever since you've found out she works here you've been like this." "I thought we were passed all this."

"Passed all of what?"

"You being jealous and not trusting me." "I love you but I don't wanna talk to you right now." He hung up.

Jessie was in catering.

"Hey Jessie." Chris said from behind her.

"Hi." She said turning around.

"I had fun when we all went out the other night."

"Me to."

"I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to go out sometime just the two of us."

"You mean a date?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "Do you want my number?"

"Sure." She wrote it down. "I'll call you."


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed. Jessie and Chris made a date for tomorrow night. There schedules had been really tight lately. Jessie was really nervous about it. She hadn't dated in a really long time. She was wondering if she made the right decision agreeing to go out with him. He seemed like a nice enough guy but given her past relationships she was skeptical. Jessie was spending the night in Eve's room. The guys were having a guys night so they figured they'd have a girls night. They were telling each other old stories. Jessie was telling Eve what a nerd she used to be.

"No way." Eve said. "I don't believe a word of it."

"I swear." "I didn't even have my first kiss until I was eighteen and I didn't go on my first date until I was twenty."

"Who was your first kiss with?"

"If I tell you you have to promise not to say anything."

"Why?"

"We work with the guy and for some unknown reason his wife hates me." "I don't want this somehow getting back to her." "She's hated me ever since college." "She was his girlfriend back then, well ex they broke up the night he kissed me."

"I promise." "Now who is it?"

"John Cena."

"John?"

"He was a senior when I was a freshman." "I tutored him in math." "He was drunk when we kissed though he probably doesn't remember."

"So he was the first guy to ever kiss you?"

"Yeah."

"Aw."

"It didn't help that I had a huge crush on him at the time either."

"Did you ever tell him that?"

"Hell no."

"Why?"

"He was always wrapped around Liz's finger." "Plus I knew I didn't stand a chance." "I think part of the reason why Liz never liked me is because somehow she knew I liked John." "She would always wait until we were alone and then she'd say something like." "God you're such a dork Jessie, you couldn't get a guy like John to touch you with a ten foot pole."

"What a bitch."

"Yeah which is why the night he kissed me I would've loved to went up to her and said." "What now bitch." Eve laughed. "Besides my friend Angela back home in Wyoming, John was the only one that was ever nice to me when I looked like that." "If we'd be walking in the same direction and he'd hear guys making fun of me, he'd always say something to them."

"That was nice of him."

"Eve how well do you know Chris Jericho?"

"I've known Chris for years." "Why?"

"He asked me out." "We have a date tomorrow night."

"He's a really nice guy."

"I'm just really nervous I haven't dated in a long time."

"How long?"

"Seven years."

"Why so long?"

"Really, really bad break up."

"I don't think Chris would hurt you."

"Neither do I." "I just want to be careful."

The next day Jessie and John went out to lunch.

"Hey John, you've known Chris Jericho a long time right?"

"Yeah."

"Me and him have a date tonight."

"You do?"

"Yeah." "I'm nervous I haven't dated in seven years."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"How's Liz doing?"

"We're fighting right now."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's about you."

"Me?"

"She doesn't like us hanging out."

"Well maybe we shouldn't anymore." "I don't wanna cause problems between you two."

"No, I don't care if she doesn't like it." "She's my wife not my boss and she's not gonna tell me who I can and can't hang out with male or female." "She needs to learn to accept that we're friends." Jessie smiled. What?"

"Does this remind you of anything?"

"Oh you mean when I used to talk to you about mine and Liz's problems when you'd come over to tutor me sometimes?"

"Yeah."

Later that night at the arena John and Chris were in catering.

"I have a date with Jessie tonight." Chris said.

"I know Jessie told me." "I hope it works out for you guys."

"Thanks."

"Just don't hurt her." "Understand?"

"Yeah."

When John got back to the hotel all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He changed his clothes and got in bed. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"John, I'm sorry." Liz said. "I overreacted it's all my fault."

"You should know you can trust me."

"I know and I do trust you." "It's just I miss you so much when you're gone and sometimes I do get a little jealous." "I need to work on that." "I don't wanna fight anymore."

"Me either."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"If you're friends with Jessie, that's fine."

"Listen baby, I'm really tired I'm gonna go to sleep." "Call me in the morning."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Jessie and Chris were having dinner.

"I'm having a good time." Jessie said.

"I'm glad so am I." "Don't tell anybody this but when it came time to pick our rookies on NXT I rigged it so I would get you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I wanted to get to know you but I knew I couldn't ask you out until NXT was over."

"I'm glad you did."

Chris was Jessie back to her room.

"I had fun tonight Jessie." He said.

"Me to."

"I'd like to do this again."

"So would I." They kissed. They both smiled when it broke. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks had passed. Jessie and Chris went out almost every night. They were having lots of fun together. They weren't officially a couple yet though. Jessie was so glad she was finally in a health relationship. She really hoped it worked this time. She really liked Chris a lot. Jessie was in the diva's locker room. There was a knock at the door. Eve answered it.

"Jessie you got another delivery of flowers." She said.

"How do you know they're for me?" "You haven't even looked at the card yet."

"Who have they been for the last three weeks in a row?"

"Me."

"Right, they're always from your lover."

"He's not my lover we're not even dating yet."

"Yet huh?" Eve said smiling. "Well let's just see who these are from." She took the card out and opened it. "What do you know, they're for you from Chris." She handed them to her. Jessie put them in water.

"I'll be back."

"Ok."

Jessie went to Chris's locker room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey Jessie." He said.

"Hi." "The flowers were beautiful thank you."

"You're welcome." "Wanna come in for a second?"

"Sure." She went in.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Come here." They kissed. "Wanna go somewhere after the show?"

"Yeah."

"Have you talked to Cena yet?"

"No."

"He was looking for you earlier."

"I better go see what he wants."

"Wait." "One more kiss." They kissed.

"See you later."

"Ok."

Jessie left and headed for John's locker room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." He said. "Come on in." She went in. "You can sit down if you want to." She sat down. "Chris said you were looking for me."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well you know we're gonna be in Massachusetts this weekend."

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you and Chris wanted to go on a double date with me and Liz."

"When?"

"Saturday."

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"John, Liz hates me."

"It was her idea."

"It was?"

"Yeah."

"Ok as a favor to you, I'll come." "I'm sure Chris won't mind."

"Is he still treating you alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine."

"Good." "Wanna go to breakfast tomorrow?"

"I can't I promised Chris I'd have breakfast with him."

"Oh, ok."

"How about you any problems you feel like talking about?"

"No."

"Ok." "I have to get dressed for my match."

"I'll see you later then."

"Are you sure you're ok John?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok good luck tonight."

"Thanks."

"See ya."

"Bye." She left.

It was Saturday morning. There was a house show in Springfield, Massachusetts. Jessie and Chris were driving to the arena. She was in the passenger seat. She saw a familiar place. A place she'd worked at for nine years. A place she'd hope she'd never see again.

"Jessie." Chris said. "Jessie?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I'm fine." He held her hand.

"You're shaking."

"No I'm not, I just, I don't feel well."

"Maybe you shouldn't wrestle today."

"I'll be fine once we get to the arena."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

When they got to the arena she went to the bathroom and threw up. She washed her face.

_"Get a grip Jessie." "You're not Cherry anymore."_ She thought.

**Flashback**

_Jessie was backstage at a strip joint called "Striptease" She'd been there for three years now. Only here her name wasn't Jessie, it was Cherry. Cherry Blossom. No one knew she worked there except her boyfriend. At first Jessie kind of liked it but after three years it was wearing her down. There was only one way now was could go out and get naked in front of all those people._

_"You're up next Cherry." A voice said from the other side of the door._

_"Ok." She looked down on a mirror with three lines of cocaine on it. She picked up a piece of a straw and snorted all three of them._

_She went out and took her clothes as men gave her money. She knew she wouldn't be there forever. She knew one day she'd be in the WWE._

**End Of Flashback**

She ate a breath mint and left the bathroom. She saw John in the hall.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi we're still on for our double date tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"If you're not feeling up to it it's ok." "Chris said you weren't feeling good."

"No I'm fine."

"Ok cool."

Later that night they all met the restaurant.

"Hi Liz how are you?" Jessie asked.

"I'm fine it's good to see you."

"It's good seeing you to."

Liz was nice to Jessie during dinner but Jessie could tell it was all an act. Midway through dinner Jessie got up to use the bathroom. She was standing in front of the mirror. A few seconds later Liz walked in and took the mirror next to hers.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Liz said.

"What?"

"You didn't take John away from me in college and your not going to now."

"Liz I'm here with my boyfriend incase you haven't noticed."

"That's a trick."

"Whatever."

"So you're gonna deny you liked John when we were in college?"

"Ok Liz you caught me." "Yes I liked John when in college but that was fourteen years ago." "Get over it." "I don't want John." "He's just my friend." "I knew that stepford wife thing out there was just an act." "He's devoted to you he always has been and you've always treated him like shit."

"I love him."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." "He was right you need to learn to trust him."

"He talked to you about that?"

"Yeah." Liz got an angry look on her face and left.

John and Liz were getting ready to go to bed.

"Liz what's wrong you haven't talked to me since we left the restaurant."

"You talk to Jessie about our problems?"

"Well there about her."

"I don't care there none of her business."

"I thought we all had a good time tonight."

"I tried John, I really did but I can't stand her."

"You didn't try at all." He went to walk out of the room.

"John where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping in the guestroom."

"Fine."

"Fine." He left the room.

Jessie and Chris were at the hotel. They were in Chris's room sitting on the couch.

"Well that awkward to say the least." Chris said.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I was hoping tonight would've gone better."

"It wasn't your fault." "At least you looked beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Jessie I really like you."

"I really like you to."

"What do you say we make this official?" "I want you to be my girlfriend." She kissed him. "Does that mean yes?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

"Jessie."

"What?"

"Stay here tonight."

"Ok." "Ready for bed?" She said grinning. She stood up. "Come here." He stood up. "Come get me." She started walking backwards towards the bedroom.

"You're in so much trouble when I catch you."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh." Jessie was to the bed. They kissed and laid down on the bed. She started unbuttoning his shirt. He broke the kiss. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" "We don't have to if you're not ready yet."

"That's sweet of you but I am ready." They kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie and Chris had been dating for three months. Jessie was the happiest she'd ever been. Being that happy also scared her. Usually when one of relationships were going really well that meant disaster was on the way. Jessie had wanted to tell Chris something for awhile now but in her past relationships every time she did that seemed like the final nail in the coffin. She hoped it wouldn't be this time. Jessie woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She hit snooze. Five minutes later it went off again. She turned it off and rolled over.

"Chris." She said. "Chris."

"Hmm."

"It's time to get up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes you have to go to your room and pack."

"Jessie I'm tired."

"I'm tired to." "I tried to tell a certain someone last night that we had to get up earlier today." Chris opened his eyes.

"If that certain someone's girlfriend wasn't so sexy he wouldn't have that problem." They kissed.

"I told you you shouldn't have stayed here last night."

"Hey you didn't exactly stop me."

"You just seemed so determined I didn't want to stand in your way." She said smiling.

"You enjoyed it to didn't you?"

"Of course." "I can't wait for you to meet my friend Angela." "I can't believe I'm going back to Wyoming." "It's been about four years since I was there last."

"Speaking of home when are you gonna let me take you to Canada to meet my parents?"

"As soon as we get some time off." "I promise."

"They ask about you all the time." "Especially my mom."

"Come on we have to go."

"Ok." He got dressed she walked him to the door.

"See you later." They kissed.

"Bye."

Jessie got on a plane Wyoming. She stopped at her seat and looked at the one next to it.

"Hey John." She said sitting down.

"Hey." She could tell he was annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a headache." The plane took off.

"Do you want an aspirin?"

"Yeah." She took one out of her purse.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Liz again?"

"Yeah we got in another fight this morning."

"That sucks."

"I don't know how much more I can take." "We make up for a few weeks then we fight."

"About me?"

"Sometimes but lately it's been about everything." "It's just so frustrating."

"I've had difficult relationships to." "I know what you're going through."

"I keep trying and trying to make things better."

"No matter how hard you try it feels like it's not enough right?"

"Exactly."

"Have you ever thought about going to a counselor?"

"Liz would never go for something like that."

"Well if you ever need to talk you know you can talk to me."

"I know." "Thanks.

"No problem."

A few hours later Jessie and Chris met Angela for lunch.

"Angela." Jessie said.

"Jessie." They hugged. "How are you?"

"I'm good." "How are you?"

"Good."

"Angela this is Chris."

"Hi Chris it's so nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." Chris said. "Jessie talks about you all the time."

"She talks about you all the time to." They sat down and ordered. "Angela I have a present for you." Chris took a ticket and a backstage pass out of his pocket. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"That was so nice of you honey." Jessie said.

Later that night they were at the arena. Jessie and Chris were teaming up to take on Wade Barrett and Brie Bella. Jessie was in Chris's locker room alone. She saw his jacket sitting on the couch. She picked it up put it on and made it light up. She did his pose. The lights went off.

"You look good doing that." Chris said. "You might do it better then me." He turned the lights back on. "Ready to go out there?"

"Yeah."

"I need my jacket back." She took it off and handed to him.

"Here."

"Let's go."

Chris's music started first.

"See you out there." He said giving her a quick kiss before he stepped through the curtain.

As the match went on Chris went for the Walls Of Jericho. He got he locked in. Brie tried to come in and break it up but Jessie knocked her off the apron. Wade tapped out.

Jessie and Chris went back to his locker room.

"That was fun we should team together more often." Jessie said.

"Yeah."

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing." He kissed her she kissed him back. "I love you Jessie."

"I love you to Chris." "Please don't hurt me and change your mind."

"I'd never hurt you, I promise." They kissed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Ok."

Jessie was drying her hair. There was a knock at the door Chris answered it.

"Hi Angela." Chris said. "Come on in." She went in. "Jessie's drying her hair she'll be out in a second."

"Ok." Jessie came out. "Jessie you and Chris did great."

"Thanks."

"Baby I'm gonna jump in the shower." Chris said.

"Ok." He went into the bathroom. "Angela want me to introduce you to John Cena."

"Sure."

"Ok let's go."

They knocked on his locker room door. He answered.

"Hey Jessie." John said. She could tell he was upset.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Yeah it is."

"Oh sorry I just wanted you to meet Angela but we'll go."

"No that's alright." "Hi Angela."

"Hi John."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

"John do you wanna talk?" Jessie asked.

"That's ok you're busy."

"No we can talk give me a second."

"Ok." He went back inside.

"Angela go to the diva's locker room and wait for me." Jessie said.

"Ok." "I hope he's ok."

"Me to." She went in his locker room. He was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him. "John?"

"When I got here someone was waiting outside my locker room." "They handed me these." He handed them to her.

"Liz filed for divorce?"

"Yeah." "I thought it would work this time." "I really did."

"I'm sorry John I know it hurts."

"Yeah."

"Come here." She hugged him. "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

**I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reviewing this story. I didn't expect this to go past two or three reviews lol. So thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later everyone finally had some time off. Everyone was glad for the break. Jessie was finally going to Canada with Chris to meet his parents. She was very nervous. This was the first time anyone she dated took her to meet there parents. She hoped they liked her. She and Chris were at the airport waiting for there flight to board. Chris was getting them some snacks. She was reading a magazine when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey."

"Hi John."

"Still haven't left yet huh?"

"No we don't board for about a half hour." "Are you home yet?"

"Yeah I've been here for about an hour."

"Have any run ins with Liz yet?"

"No she moved her stuff out while I was gone."

"That's good."

"I can't wait for it to be over." "We had a prenup so we're splitting everything fifty-fifty." "I've signed the papers and I was told she did to." "I'm just waiting on the official word from my lawyer."

"You doing ok?"

"Yeah it's weird being here by myself but I'll get used it."

"Yeah."

"So meeting the folks huh?"

"Yeah I'm nervous."

"I'm sure to don't need to be."

"I've never met the parents of any guy I've dated before."

"Never?"

"The guys I've dated weren't the take you home to mom type."

"You'll be fine." "Have a nice trip."

"I will." "Are you sure you're gonna be ok?"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"Ok see you at work in a couple days."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Jessie and Chris had a nice flight. They were driving to Chris's parents house. Jessie was looking out the window.

"You ok Jessie?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine honey." She said looking at him. "I'm just nervous and a little scared."

"Why?"

"I've never done this whole meet the family thing before." "What if they don't like me?"

"They're gonna love you just like me."

"What if I say the wrong thing?"

"You won't."

"I hope not."

"Everything's gonna be fine." They pulled into the driveway.

"Oh boy."

"It's ok."

They got out of the car and walked through the front door.

"Hi Chris." His dad said.

"Hey dad."

"Chris." His mom said walking into the room.

"Hi mom."

"I know who this is." "This is Jessie."

"Oh I'm sorry." "Jessie this is my mom Colleen and my dad Ted."

"It's nice to meet both of you." Jessie said.

"Welcome to our home." Colleen said hugging Jessie. "It's so nice to officially meet you."

"Thank you."

Back in Massachusetts John's house phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"John it's Jack."

"My favorite lawyer." "I hope you have good news for me."

"I'm afraid not."

"What's up?"

"Liz is claming you had an extra martial affair with one of your co-workers."

"What?"

"Did you?"

"No."

"Not even a kiss, nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Ok."

"Who did she say I was sleeping with?"

"A woman named Jessie Matthews."

"I don't believe this." "Liz doesn't like Jessie that's all this is."

"It might be more then that." "It says in the prenup that if Liz can prove infidelity she gets an extra five million."

"Well she has no proof so I'm not worried."

"There's a hearing on Tuesday." "Would you be willing to take a lie detector test?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok you and Jessie-

"What do we need Jessie for?"

"She needs to the test to."

"Why?"

"It'll look better that way."

"I'll talk to her."

Two days later Jessie and Chris went back to work. They just arrived at the hotel. Jessie's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Jessie it's John."

"Hey."

"Are you at the hotel yet?"

"Yeah I just got here."

"When you get a minute I need to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Ok give me five minutes."

"Alright." They hung up.

She put her bags in her room and went to John's. She knocked on the door. John answered.

"Hey." He said. "Come on in." She went in and sat down.

"What's up?"

"I got a call from my lawyer a couple days ago." "Liz told her lawyer that me and you are having an affair."

"What?" "That's crazy."

"I know I'm going to a hearing on Tuesday and taking a lie detector test to prove never did anything."

"She's such a bitch."

"My lawyer said it would look better if you took one to." "You don't have to though."

"No I will."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

It was Tuesday they were in court. Jessie and John had already taken the lie detector test. They were waiting on the judge. She came out and sat down.

"Since I could find no proof of infidelity." The judge said. "This court grants the divorce on the grounds of the original prenup." "Court is adjourned."

After court they went to the hotel bar for a drink.

"Congratulations John you won."

"Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem." "I'm glad I could help."

"I'm glad it's over but being single again, yikes."

"You'll find someone eventually."


	8. Chapter 8

Jessie couldn't believe that she and Chris had been together nine months already. To her it seemed like only yesterday she met his parents. She was glad she decided to give Chris a chance. She hadn't made a lot of good choices in her life but she knew dating Chris was the best decision she ever made. She was waiting for Chris in the hotel lobby. The gym was right next to the lobby so she decided to go in there while she waited. She saw John bench pressing weights and went over to him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He put the weights down and sat up. "What's up?"

"I'm just waiting on Chris."

"You guys have a date?"

"We're going to lunch then I'm dropping him off at the airport."

"Where's he going?"

"He has to film something for VH1."

"Why aren't you going?"

"I asked if I could but Stephanie said I'm booked in matches for the house shows so I can't."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

Jessie got a text. It read.

Babe I'm in the lobby. Where are ya? – Chris

I'm in the gym I'm coming. – Jessie

"I gotta go John." Jessie said. "See you at the arena later."

"Ok bye."

Jessie and Chris were at the restaurant.

"What's this VH1 thing for again?" Jessie asked.

"I'm hosting one hundred greatest rock moments two."

"I wish I could come to."

"Me to."

"I'm glad it's only two days."

"That doesn't mean I'll miss you any less." "Did I tell you about Monday yet?"

"No."

"Guess who's gonna be my guest on my highlight reel live on Monday Night Raw."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I thought it would be something fun to do."

"Yeah it would be fun." "What are we gonna talk about?"

"We'll figure that out on Monday."

After lunch they were at the airport.

"I'll call you tonight." Chris said.

"Ok." "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you to." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Have fun."

"Thanks." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night after the show she was bored. She decided to call Angela but she didn't answer. So she decided to call Eve.

"Hello?" Eve said.

"Hey Eve it's Jessie."

"What's up?"

"Wanna hang out tonight?"

"Sorry I can't I'm getting ready for a date with Zack."

"I thought you guys didn't have plans tonight."

"This was a last minute thing."

"With Chris gone I'm bored outta my mind."

"I can hang out tomorrow night."

"Ok." "You and Zack have fun."

"We will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Jessie thought of one more person to call.

"Hello?" John said.

"Hey it's Jessie." "Are you busy?"

"No I'm just sitting here."

"Feel like coming over and hanging out for a little while?"

"Sure I'll be right there."

A couple minutes later there was a knock at the door. She answered.

"Hey." She said. "Come in." He went in. They sat down.

"What's up?"

"Nothing I'm bored."

"Me to." They'd been talking for awhile.

"So John when are you gonna get back out there?"

"I don't know."

"It's been six months you really should start dating again."

"That's a big pain in the ass."

"I know but you won't find a girlfriend hanging out with me."

"It's fun hanging out with you."

"I have fun to." "You could find a girl though if you tried."

"Yeah one that's interested in sex and my money." "I want someone who's not a gold digger." "Someone who I can talk to about anything." "Someone who makes me laugh." "Someone who wants to be with me because they love me, not because I'm a celebrity." "I might as well keep dreaming."

"You'll find her but you need to look for her."

"Yeah."

"You will." "It just might take awhile."

"To bad you can't tell me her name."

"Any woman would be lucky to have you John." "You're a great guy." "You're as hot as you were in college." John smiled.

"You thought I was hot in college?"

"Yeah."

"Are you blushing?"

"No."

"Yes you are." "You know I might've been dating Liz in college but I liked another girl to."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Who knows what would've happened if would've taken a chance with her."

"Was it another senior?"

"No actually it was- Jessie's cell phone started to ring.

"Sorry John."

"It's alright I'm gonna go."

"Ok see you tomorrow." He left.

"Hello?" She said answering her phone.

"Hey Jessie."

"Hi Chris." "How was your first day of shooting?"

"Good." "Now I'm bored."

"Me to."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I wish you were here." "I can think of something really fun we could be doing right now."

"We'll get to on Monday."

"I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed." "I'll call you tomorrow." "I love you."

"I love you to bye."

"Bye."

It was Monday night. Chris was in the ring.

"Welcome to Raw is Jericho!" Chris said. "Well let's get right to it." "Please welcome my guest, Jessie Matthews." She came out. "Isn't she beautiful."

"Thank you Chris."

"Jessie I have a question to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Well." He took a box out of his jeans and got down on one knee. He opened the box. "Jessie, I love you." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed.

The next morning Jessie and John met for breakfast.

"Jessie do you think marrying Chris is a good idea?" John said.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't think you should rush into it."

"I know what I'm doing John."

"Ok."

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"What?"

"I don't have any family so I need someone to walk me down the aisle." "It would mean a lot to me if you would do it."

"Ok."

"Thank you so much."


	9. Chapter 9

Two months had passed since Jessie and Chris had gotten engaged. Given her past being engaged was something Jessie always thought would never happened to her. The wedding was in four months. All the wedding plans were coming together. Jessie and Eve were at a dress shop. Jessie was trying on her wedding dress.

"Here I come." Jessie said. She came out.

"You look perfect."

"You think?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm so happy."

"Good you deserve it."

"It's times like these though when I wish my mom was here."

"Where is she?"

"She's dead."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"How'd she die?"

"Cancer." "When I was five."

"She's here in a way."

"I know."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No it's just me." "I still need a maid of honor." "Interested?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I'm interested."

"Great." "Does this mean I get to be the maid of honor at yours and Zack's wedding?"

"We're a little far from that."

"You never know he could pop the question anytime."

"It took him months just to get the courage to ask me out."

"I hope John brings a date to my wedding."

"I feel bad for him."

"Me to."

"He seems so lonely."

"These last couple months he seems more quiet then usual."

"I thought that to."

"Do you think he misses Liz?"

"That might be it but I don't think so."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know maybe he doesn't either."

"Maybe he likes someone."

"He would've told me."

"You think?"

"Yeah." "He likes talking to me." "I better change so we can get outta here."

"Is it almost time already?"

"Yeah."

"I guess we better hurry."

John was in the hotel gym working out. Zack Ryder came up to him.

"Hey John." He said.

"Hey."

"What's been up with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed bummed lately."

"I'm fine."

"Is it Liz?"

"No." "I'm over that."

"You just don't seem like yourself."

"What's with the sudden interest Dr. Phil?"

"Well I was talking to Eve and she said you don't seem like yourself lately." "At first I thought she was overreacting but I thought about it and she's right you don't seem like yourself."

"Tell your girl thanks for the concern but I'm fine."

"Is that it?"

"Is what it?"

"Is it is a woman?"

"What?"

"It is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on who is she?"

"I gotta go."

"It least tell me if I know her."

"There's no woman." "Bye."

A couple hours later everyone was at the arena. Jessie went into Chris's locker room.

"Hey." Chris said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah I just found out I have a mixed tag match."

"Who's your partner?"

"John."

"Feel like going out tonight?"

"Sure where?"

"Dinner?"

"Ok."

"Then afterwards we'll go back to the hotel and I'll give a massage."

"Ooh, what's the occasion?"

"I just wanna make sure my bride to be is comfortable." "I'm sure you'll be sore after your match."

"Sounds great." "That way I'll be ready for what we do after that."

"What are we gonna do after that?"

"Use your imagination." She said smiling.

"I can think of a lot of things." "We can start right now." They kissed.

"Honey, mmmm, we can't right now."

"Why?"

"I have a match."

"I know but I love you."

"I love you to but I gotta go." She broke the kiss. "Later."

"Ok." "Have a good match."

"Thanks bye."

"Bye."

She went to John's locker room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." "Ready?"

"Yeah." They were talking to the stage.

"John are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You just seem I don't know, different lately."

"Jess I'm fine ok."

"Ok."

"Let's go out there and have a good match."

"Sounds good."

They were out in the ring. Jessie was standing on apron. Dolph Ziggler Irish whipped John right into Jessie. She went flying off the apron landing hard elbow first into the barricade. She hit the ground and grabbed her elbow. She started crying from the pain. The distraction allowed Dolph to hit the Zig Zag on John allowed him to get the three count.

Chris came running down and knelt down by Jessie.

"Jessie are you ok?" Chris asked.

"No!" "It hurts!"

"Come on let's go see the trainer."

He helped her up and they went to the back. The trainer looked her over.

"You have a fractured elbow." The trainer said. "You'll need to where the sling for a month." "Then you'll be good as new." "I'm going to give you some pain pills."

"Ok."

John came into the room.

"Are you ok Jessie?"

"No she's not ok!" Chris yelled. "She has a fractured elbow thanks to you!"

"It was an accident."

"Get out!"

"Chris stop." Jessie said.

"Fine." John said. He left.

Jessie had been back to the hotel for about an hour. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"How are you feeling?"

"Since I took my pain pill fine." "I'm flying home tomorrow for a month."

"I feel terrible."

"It was an accident."

"Is Chris here?"

"No he's in his room"

"It's obvious he blames me."

"He owes you an apology." "I know he was worried about me but he had no right to talk to you like that." "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it I'm glad you're ok."

"My pills make me tired I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok."

"Come here." She hugged him with her good arm. "Don't look so sad, it's ok."

"I'd never intentionally hurt you."

"I know." "See you in a month." "I'll call you."

"Ok."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	10. Chapter 10

Jessie had been at home for a month. She was very bored and couldn't wait to go back to work. She missed everyone but she missed Chris the most. She couldn't wait to be with him every day again. She didn't have to wait long because she was going back tomorrow. She was sitting in her living room on her couch when her house phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Chris."

"How do you feel?"

"Great."

"Did you get the all clear from the doctor yet?"

"Yep this morning."

"Everything's good?"

"Yep."

"Good." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see you either."

"We should go on that date we were talking about the night you got hurt."

"Sounds good to me." "Are you at the arena yet?"

"Yeah."

"Got a match?"

"Yeah, I actually gotta go."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Ten minutes later her phone rang again.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Jess."

"Hi John."

"Still coming back tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I'm bored outta my mind." "I know this sounds nuts but I actually miss the road."

"It gets a hold of you after awhile."

"I can't wait to get back out there again and hear the crowd."

"Wanna go to lunch sometime this week?"

"Sure but not tomorrow I wanna spend some time with Chris."

"Just let me know when you're free."

"I will I'll see you at the arena tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Have a good match tonight."

"I will."

"See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next day Jessie arrived at the hotel. She got her room key plus Chris's spare key he always left for her. She put her stuff in her room and went to Chris's she went in the room.

"Chris?" She said. She went in the bedroom. He was asleep. She got on the bed. "Chris." She whispered in his ear. "Wake up." He rolled over and looked at her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Come here." He pulled back the blankets so she could lay next to him. Once she did he pulled her close to him. "I've missed this."

"Me to."

"I love you Jessie."

"I love you to." They kissed. He got on top of her.

"I've missed this to." He said smirking as they kissed again.

"Me to." He took off her shirt.

Afterwards Chris fell back to sleep. Jessie wasn't tired so she decided to go down to the hotel gym. When she when in she saw Zack right away. She went over to him.

"Hey Zack." She said.

"Hey." "Welcome back."

"Thanks." "Have you talked to John today?"

"He's at an autograph signing."

"Do you know where Eve is?"

"On the treadmill."

"Thanks." "I'll talk to you later."

"See ya."

Jessie went over to the treadmills taking the one next to Eve's

"Hey stranger." Jessie said.

"Hey, welcome back."

"Thanks."

"I figured you'd be upstairs with Chris."

"I was he's asleep."

"Oh."

"Did you miss me?"

"Yeah." "We should all go out tonight."

"Tonight's not good."

"Why?"

"I have plans with Chris."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Sure." "I'm gonna invite John maybe he'll meet someone."

"Maybe."

Later that night they were at the arena. Jessie was in catering.

"Jessie." She turned around

"Hi John."

"Welcome back."

"Thank you." "Was your autograph signing busy today?"

"How did you know I had an autograph signing?"

"Zack told me."

"Yeah it was all kinds of crazy like usual."

"Me, Chris and Zack are going out tomorrow come with us."

"I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Ok."

"Good.

It was the next night. Jessie and Chris were in his locker room.

"I'm not gonna go tonight." Chris said.

"Why?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Ok we won't go."

"You should go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah have fun."

"Ok."

After the show Jessie met Eve, Zack and John at the bar.

"Where's Chris?" Eve asked.

"He didn't feel like coming." "Wanna play pool John?"

"Sure."

They played four games. He won two and she won two.

"Well you did better then last time." She said.

"I'll get you next time."

"I think I'm ready to call it a night."

"Me to."

"Where's Eve and Zack?"

"On the dance floor making out." They went over to them. "Ahem." Zack and Eve stopped and looked at them. "I'm leaving."

"Me to." John said.

"Ok see you guys tomorrow." Eve said.

When Jessie got back to the hotel she decided to go to Chris's room. She heard the shower going. She opened the bathroom door. She could hear a woman moaning. She ripped back the shower curtain and saw Chris having sex with a woman she'd never seen before. She ran out of the room. She got on the elevator and went to the floor of her room. John's room was at the end of the hall. He was just going in when he saw Jessie running to her door. She was so upset she couldn't get her key to unlock the door.

"Jessie." John said coming up to her. "Jessie what's wrong?"

"God damn it." "Stupid fucking key!"

"Jessie, Jessie stop." She stopped and started sobbing. John hugged her. They went to his room. He got her a glass of water.

"I caught Chris in his shower with another woman."

"Oh my god."

"How can he do this to me." She started crying again. John hugged her.

"Everything's gonna be ok." Ssh, ssh, don't cry it's ok."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a month since Jessie caught Chris with another woman. She was still devastated over it. She really thought Chris was different from the other guys she'd dated but he turned out to be just like them. Over the last month Chris tried to talk to her. She refused to talk to him. He kept calling and calling her. She was thinking about changing her cell phone number. She'd been so stressed out about it. The only thing that took her mind off of it was performing for the crowd. Everyone had a few days off. Jessie was sitting in her living room. Her house phone started to ring. She let the machine get it incase it was Chris. Sure enough it was.

"Hi you've reached Jessie I'm not here." "Leave a message."

"Jessie please pick up." "Just talk to me for two seconds." "Let me explain." "Jessie, Jessie I love you." "We can work this out." "Please call me back." "Bye."

She started crying a little. Her cell phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID.

"Hi John." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"He just called on the house phone."

"If you'd let me take care of it he wouldn't bother you anymore."

"No." "I don't want you to go to jail."

"I'll just bail myself out."

"I appreciate it but no."

"Ok." "Don't let him make you cry." "He's not worth it."

"I know it just still hurts so much." "I feel like such a fool."

"You're not a fool, he is."

"I really thought that he loved me."

"I know that's how I felt when Liz was divorcing me." "I felt betrayed and hurt." "I know it doesn't seem like it now but it will get better."

"I'm just glad I have the job to distract me." "I really didn't wanna come home."

"Change your numbers."

"I'm thinking about it."

"Cheer up I hate seeing you so sad."

"I'll be ok in a few years."

"You'll be ok before that."

"Let's talk about you now."

"Ok."

"Are you still not dating?"

"Why are you so concerned with my love life?"

"Just curious."

"No there's still no one."

"What are you gonna do stay single for the rest of your life?"

"Is that what your gonna do?"

"Probably."

"Then maybe that's what I'll do to."

"No you don't deserve to be alone your whole life."

"Neither do you."

"Yes I do every relationship I have turns to shit."

"It's just bad luck."

"Yeah well if it wasn't for bad luck I'd have no luck at all."

"You have good luck."

"How do you figure?"

"Well you're friends with me that's good luck."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"With me around you'll always know everything's ok."

"That's true." "It has been since college." "One of these times though, you won't be there to protect me."

"Yes I will."

"I'm gonna get off here and go to bed."

"It's only nine o' clock."

"I haven't been feeling good."

"What's wrong?"

"Just a fever."

"When did it start?"

"It's been coming and going for a couple weeks."

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"No I have some medicine it'll go away."

"You should at least see the company doctor."

"I'm fine." "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Ok bye." "Feel better."

"Thanks bye."

"Bye."

The next day Jessie was at the arena. She was very hungry. She got some food and sat down at a table.

"Jessie." She heard from behind her. She knew it was Chris. She stood up and went to walk away. He stepped in front of her.

"Move Chris."

"Please talk to me."

"No."

"I'm sorry." "I'm so sorry."

"I don't care leave me alone."

"Jessie I made a mistake."

"You cheated on me." "I loved you."

"I know I feel terrible." "Please give me one more chance."

"No Chris, it's over."

"Please, I love you please."

"No."

"Jessie is everything ok?" John asked walking up to her.

"Stay out of this John." Chris said.

"I'd like to see you try and make me."

"Don't tempt me."

"Chris just go." Jessie said.

"Ok." He walked away.

Jessie turned to John.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." "Wanna come to my locker room and hang out for awhile?"

"Sure."

They went to his locker room. They were sitting on the couch.

"I can't believe he tried to talk me into getting back with him." Jessie said.

"Can I be honest with you Jessie?"

"Sure."

"I think you could do so much better then him." "You're a great woman." "Anybody that would cheat on you is insane." Jessie laughed. "What?"

"What you just said seems familiar."

"Well it should you said that to me the night Liz broke up with me at college." Jessie smiled.

"You remember that?"

"Yeah I wasn't that drunk."

"Do you remember everything that happened?"

"You mean when we kissed?"

"Yeah." "I can't believe you remember." "Why did you kiss me that night?"

"I knew you liked me."

"Oh I get it, you did it out of pity."

"No."

"Why then?"

"I liked you to and I wanted to kiss you just once to see what it felt like."

"That's really sweet." "What might've been." "It's strange to think about it."

"Would ending up with me would've been so bad?"

"I don't know." "You know, never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing you'll laugh forget it."

"I swear I won't laugh." "What?"

"When we kissed that night, that was my first kiss."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled. He smiled back. Slowly he came closer to her face. "Oh god." She ran to the bathroom and threw up. After a few minutes she was done. John was standing in the doorway.

"Jessie you need to see a doctor."

"I am next week I made an appointment."

"Good."

**Sorry for the delay. My monitor broke and I just got a new one.**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Jessie woke up to go to the doctor. She hoped what ever was wrong the doctor could fix it fast. She was sick of being sick. She took a shower and was doing her make-up her cell phone started to ring. Picking it up off the bed she looked the caller ID. It was Chris. She rolled her eyes and sat the phone down. After she finished her make-up her cell phone rang again. Again she checked her caller ID.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hey." "How are you feeling?"

"I still have a fever."

"Have you thrown up anymore?"

"Not today."

"What time's your appointment?"

"Ten."

"Wanna go to breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Ok." "The café in the hotel?"

"Ok." "Give me five minutes."

"Ok see you then."

"Ok."

They met each other at the restaurant. The waitress came up to the table.

"What can I get you two?" She asked.

"I'll have eggs over easy." "Toast, sausage and coffee." John said.

"Ok." She looked at Jessie. "How about you?"

"I'll have pancakes, eggs over easy, bacon and orange juice."

"Coming right up." She walked away.

"I didn't think you'd be that hungry." John said.

"It's weird for the last couple weeks sometimes I feel like I'm starving and sometimes I don't eat at all."

"Well hopefully they'll give you something to make you feel better."

"Yeah."

"Do you have a match today?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Feel like hanging out with me."

"Sure." There food came. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I was thinking we could just stay at the hotel." "Maybe watch a movie."

"Sure what movie?"

"I'll let you pick."

"What time?"

"Is nine o' clock ok?"

"Yeah." They finished there breakfast. Jessie went to get money out of her purse.

"What are you doing?"

"Paying for my breakfast."

"I got it."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Jessie looked at her watch.

"I gotta go."

"Will you let me know what the doctor said?"

"Yeah."

"If you don't make it back here in time just come to my locker room."

"Ok." "See ya."

"Bye."

She went to the doctor. Several tests were ran. The doctor came back into the room.

"I found the problem."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"There's nothing wrong with you." "You're pregnant."

"What?" "I'm on birth control."

"Do you take it every day?"

"Yes."

"Have you switched pills recently?"

"Yes."

"That's it." "Sometimes when you switch it takes awhile for it to be effective." "Why don't you get up on the examine table and I'll tell you how far along you are." She got up on the table. The doctor pushed on her stomach. "You're five weeks." "You can sit up now." She did.

"What if I don't want the baby?"

"Well you could have an abortion or put it up for adoption."

"The father and I aren't together anymore."

"Do you ever have contact with him?"

"I work with him."

"I suggest you tell him about this."

Jessie went to the arena. She was so confused she didn't know what she was going to do. She knocked on John's locker room door. He answered.

"Hey." He said. "What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in and sat down. John sat next to her. "What did the doctor say?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Come here." He hugged her. "Does Chris know yet?"

"No." "What am I gonna do John?" "I don't even know if I wanna keep the baby." "I don't know if Chris could be responsible enough to raise a baby." "If I do decide to keep it I'll probably get fired."

"No you won't." "They'll put you on maternity leave and your job will be here after you have the baby."

"What if Chris doesn't want the baby." "If I decide to keep it I don't wanna raise it alone."

"If you decide to keep it and Chris won't help you I will."

"It isn't your problem."

"I'm not gonna let you go through this alone."

"I know I said I'd hang out with you tonight but would you mind if I didn't?"

"Not at all."

"I'm gonna go talk to Stephanie."

"Everything is gonna be ok." "If you need me I'll be right here."

"Ok."

As Jessie was leaving Stephanie's office her cell phone started to ring. It was Chris.

"Hello?" She said.

"You answered."

"We need to talk it's really important." "Can I come to you're hotel room after the show?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

She went to his room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey come in." He said. She went in.

"I'm glad you're here." "I missed you."

"I'm not here because I forgive you." "I'm here because today I found out I'm pregnant."

"What?" "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"How far along are you?"

"Five weeks." "I wanna talk about what we're gonna do."

"What do you mean what we're gonna do?" "We're gonna have a baby."

"So you want me to keep it?"

"Of course I want you to keep it." "This is our baby Jessie." "I want the baby and I want you back." "I wanna do the right thing and I want to marry you."

"I don't think I could ever trust you again Chris."

"Let me prove to you that you can." "I got scared that's all." "Things were going really good and I just got scared."

"You were so scared that you cheated on me." "Do you know how much that hurt?" She said with tears in her eyes. "How much it still hurts?"

"I've regretted it every day." "I wish I could take it back but I can't."

"I wanna keep the baby Chris but I need to know that I can depend on you." "That the baby can depend on you." "I can't do this alone."

"You don't have to I'm right here." "I know I hurt you Jessie." He said with tears in his eyes. "I promise I'll never hurt you again." "I just wanna do what's right for you and the baby." "I love you." Chris knelt down by her stomach and rubbed it. "Hi little baby, daddy's here."


	13. Chapter 13

Two months had passed. Jessie was now three months pregnant. She decided to give Chris another chance for the baby's sake. Jessie was on maternity leave but still decided to stay on the road. She hoped that Chris would change. She hoped maybe in time they could be a family. She always wanted a family and swore she would never treat her children the way her father treated her. She was in her hotel room watching TV. The front door opened. Chris walked in carrying two bags.

"Hi honey." Jessie said.

"Hi." He said sitting down beside her and putting the bags on the floor.

"Where have you been?"

"Buying stuff for the baby."

"We don't even know what it is yet."

"That's why I bought pink and blue." He got a few out and showed her.

"Those are so cute."

"I wish we didn't have to wait six months." "I want the baby here now."

"I know I want it here now to."

"It's gonna be great when it comes."

"Yeah it will." "I made our appointment for Thursday."

"Oh damn I forgot I can't go Thursday."

"Why?"

"I have an autograph signing."

"You were supposed to be off that day."

"I know it was last minute."

"That's the one where we get to hear the heartbeat."

"I know I feel terrible." "Are you upset?"

"Yes."

"Jessie you know I'd be there if I could."

"I know but I wanted to be together."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Don't be mad." He started rubbing her stomach. He looked at it. "Tell mommy not to be mad at daddy." "Daddy's sorry and he doesn't mean to hurt mommy's feelings." He kissed her stomach and looked at her. "See the baby forgives me."

"I know it isn't your fault." "It's alright."

"So when are we getting married?"

"We've only been back together two months."

"I know but I wanna get married."

"Chris you know I love you I just don't think now is the right time for us to get married."

"Why?"

"I still don't trust you."

"I've been here for you and baby and you still don't trust me?" "That's good to know."

"After what you did can you blame me?"

"Oh yeah, throw that in my face."

"I'm not trying to throw it in your face I'm just saying."

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" "I'm leaving." He stood up.

"Fine leave."

"I will." He left.

After about a half hour passed she called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hey Jess."

"Are you busy?"

"No why?"

"I'm bored and I need someone to hang out with."

"I'll be right there."

"Ok."

He showed up. They were in the living room talking.

"Maybe he's right." She said. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No he's not right." "Marriage isn't something you should feel pressured into." "It's gonna take time to completely trust him again."

"I have an ultrasound appointment in two days." "I have to go alone."

"Why?"

"Chris has an autograph signing."

"What time do you have to be there?"

"Two."

"I can go with you."

"Ok."

"I bought a present for the baby."

"You did?"

"Yeah wanna see it."

"Sure." John pulled out a teddy bear from the side of the couch. "It's cute where'd you get it."

"I was passing a toy store and saw it in the window."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The next day at the arena Chris found Jessie.

"Jessie I'm sorry." "I still feel guilty about what I did and I took it out on you."

"I'm sorry to I was just trying to make a point."

"I know but I was a jerk." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"I gotta go my match is next."

"Good luck."

The next day she was just walking into the clinic. She was talking to Chris on the phone.

"I'm sorry I can't be there."

"It's alright."

"Bring back one of those pictures."

"Of the baby?"

"Yeah."

"I will."

"I gotta go."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

She sat down next to John.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem." "Wanna go to lunch after?"

"Sure.

After a few minutes she called into a room and hooked to the machines.

"Hi Jessie." The doctor said.

"Hi."

"Is this the father?" She said looking at John.

"No he's just a friend." Jessie could see the baby on the monitor. The doctor turned on the switch for the heartbeat. "That's the heartbeat?"

"Yes."

"It's beautiful."

"That's amazing." John said.

Later that night Jessie was sleeping. She woke up to go to the bathroom. As she was standing in the bathroom she felt her water break. A few seconds later blood ran down her leg. Then she felt intense pain in her stomach.

"Ahhhh! She screamed. She went back into the bedroom where her cell phone was and dialed 911. After she made that call she called Chris. He didn't answer. Jessie started crying. She called John.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"John the baby." "Something's wrong."

"I'm coming."

It took John about thirty seconds to get there. He rode in the ambulance with Jessie once they got there. He was holding her hand.

"John I'm scared." She said.

"You're gonna be fine."

"The baby."

"The baby's gonna be fine just try and relax."

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

When they got to the hospital there were doctors all around Jessie.

"We have to get her to the OR stat her blood pressure's dropping fast." A doctor said.

"You're gonna be ok Jessie." John said.

"Sir you're gonna have to stay in the waiting room." A nurse said.

"I wanna stay with her."

"I'm afraid you can't."

"I'm staying with her."

"Sir you can either comply or get thrown out."

"John, John!" Jessie said. She got wheeled into the operating room. "No please, I want my friend I'm scared." "Ow!" "Ow!"

"Try to calm down Miss Matthews." A doctor said. They put gas on her and she passed out.

She woke up a few hours later. She looked over John was sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"John." She said.

"Hey."

"Is the baby ok?"

"I'm sorry." "You had a miscarriage."

"No."

"There's more." "Do you want me to tell you now?"

"Yeah."

"You had to have a hysterectomy to save your life."

"I can't have anymore babies?"

"No."

"But it was alive today." "I heard it's heartbeat." She started to cry. "It was alive!" "It was alive!" "No, no, no!" John hugged her.

"It's ok." "I know, I know, ssh it's ok."


	14. Chapter 14

It had been two weeks since Jessie lost the baby and got the hysterectomy. She decided to go back to work right away. She had to take two weeks off to recover from her surgery but she didn't want anymore time off. It was offered to her but she turned it down. She planned to throw herself into her work. John didn't think she should be coming back yet. John was just finishing up an autograph signing. Eve's area was next to his.

"John are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine I'm just worried about Jessie."

"So am I."

"She shouldn't be coming back yet." "She should've took the leave they offered her."

"Maybe being on the road will be good for her."

"I know she's still in pain." "I was with her she's destroyed."

"It's her choice."

"I know I just don't wanna see her hurt anymore then she is already."

"I know."

"I can't believe she's still with Chris."

"Yeah, that whole story about his phone being off that night seems a little fishy to me to."

"I wouldn't doubt if he was still cheating on her."

"I wouldn't either but I don't wanna bring that up to her now she's going through enough."

"Yeah."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Yeah I do." "Well I'm going to the arena."

"See you there."

Jessie walked into the arena. She was ready to work. She took her stuff into the diva's locker room.

"Hey." Eve said.

"Hi."

"Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

"What've you been up to?"

"Not much just the usual." "Jessie if you ever wanna talk you can talk to me."

"I have to get dressed."

After Jessie got dressed she went to Chris's locker room.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hey." They kissed.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Ok." She closed them.

"Ok open them."

"Aw roses." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Are you sure about coming back?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to you know." "You can still take that leave."

"I don't want to."

"Ok."

"I'm hungry I'm gonna go to catering." "Want me to bring you back anything?"

"No."

"Ok." She turned to leave.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Jessie was sitting at a table. John sat down acrossed from her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Sorry I haven't called lately."

"It's ok I understand." "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure your ready to be back?"

"Yeah I just wanna get back to it."

"I know it must be hard, I mean losing the baby-

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Just shut up!" She had tears in her eyes. She got up and walked away.

"Jessie come back I'm sorry."

The next morning Jessie was in her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello, is this Jessie Matthews?"

"Yeah who's this?"

"My name is Heather Lusker."

"Do I know you?"

"Sort of." "I know your boyfriend Chris." "I've heard about everything that happened to you."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I want you to know I didn't know anything about you either time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was the one in the shower with Chris that night." "He told me you were a psycho ex-girlfriend."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"I was his fiancée."

"I know that now."

"How did you get my number?"

"Chris's phone." "A couple weeks ago did he tell you he was busy?"

"He said he had an autograph signing."

"He was with me, that night he was with me to." "I called because I felt like you should know." "I am so sorry I'm not gonna see him anymore."

"Thank you for calling." She hung up just as Chris walked through the door.

"Hi Jessie." He said. "What's wrong?"

"You heartless son of a bitch!" She said angrily.

"What'd I do?"

"I just got off the phone with Heather!"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, the woman you've been cheating on me with!"

"Jessie calm down."

"You were with her as… She started to cry. "As our baby was dying!" "Get out!" "I never wanna see you again!" He left.

After Jessie calmed down she decided to call Stephanie.

"Hello?" Stephanie said.

"Stephanie this is Jessie Matthews." "I'm reconsidering that leave of absence I think I wanna take it."

"Ok." "Can you wrestle tonight?"

"Yes."

"Ok after tonight you can take as much time as you want."

"Thank you."

During the show Jessie kept to herself. When it was over she bought a bottle of Vodka and went back to her room. Within an hour it was half gone. There was a knock at her door.

"Who is it!" She yelled.

"It's John." She stumbled to the door and opened it.

"Come on in." She went to turn away from the door and almost fell. John caught her.

"Let's go sit down" He helped her to the couch. "Why are you drinking?"

"I broke up with Chris." "He was cheating on me." "He was with her the night I went to the hospital." "John I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you yesterday."

"I know."

"It just still hurts really bad."

"I know." "I heard you're leaving for awhile."

"Yeah I don't know when I'll be back or if I'll ever be back." "I just need to be alone." "John I never thanked you for going to the hospital with me." "Thank you."

"I'm always here for you."

"I know." She kissed him. He kissed her back. They laid on the couch. He was on top of her. The kiss grew more intense. He groaned as her hands touched him. It took all of his willpower to break the kiss. "You don't have to stop John."

"Yes I do."

"I don't want you to."

"Believe me I don't want to either but I have to."

"Is it me?"

"No." "I want to Jessie but not like this."

"Like what?"

"You're drunk."

"So what."

"You won't remember."

"Yes I will."

"I can't." "I want you to want to for the same reason I want to."

"What reason is that?"

"I can't tell you yet."

"Why?"

"You're not ready to hear it yet." "I'm gonna go."

"Ok." He got up.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	15. Chapter 15

Jessie had been home for a month. Whenever someone would call her she'd put on a front. To everyone she talked to she seemed fine but as the weeks went on she grew more and more depressed. There were some days when she didn't even want to get out of bed. All she could think about was the baby and how if she was still pregnant she'd find out what it is soon. John was still really worried about her. He wasn't buying that everything was fine. He and Zack were at a bar having a couple beers.

"Ok John what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"I'm worried about Jessie still."

"Eve talks to her almost every day." "She never says she thinks anything's wrong."

"I talk to Jessie every day and don't think she's fine."

"You think it's all an act?"

"Yeah."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"She always insists she's fine."

"Are you sure you're not just worrying over nothing?"

"I might be but I don't think so."

"I know she's still hurting over the baby but she's strong."

"I don't want her to hurt."

"I know you don't."

"I want her to be happy, I wanna help her."

"Maybe you can't, maybe she can only help herself."

"That's just what I'm used to doing." "I protect her, I make things better." "She doesn't deserve this." "She deserves to be happy and have someone love her."

"I gotta go." "See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

The next day Jessie was at home sitting on her couch. The house phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey."

"Hi Angela."

"How are you doing?"

"Good."

"Good."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing much things are slow at work today so I figured I'd give you a call." "I'm seeing a new guy."

"Where'd you meet him?"

"Starbucks."

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"About a month."

"Is he cute?"

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Barry."

"Good you for."

"Why don't you come here to take you're time off you can stay with me."

"Thanks but no."

"Ok." "I gotta go a customer just walked in."

"Ok bye.

"Bye."

Later that night her phone rang again.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hey John."

"How are you?"

"Fine." "Did you win your match today?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"You know we're coming to Massachusetts tomorrow night right?"

Yeah."

"Come to the show."

"I really don't want to."

"You probably need to get out of the house."

"I don't feel like it."

"Can I at least come see you?"

"Ok." "My address is 3561 Pinehill Road."

"I'll come after the show."

"Ok." "I'm gonna go to bed."

"See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Jessie went upstairs. She got the teddy bear John bought for the baby. She put it on her end table. Then as she did every night she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she woke and turned on the TV. She was making coffee the news was on. She could hear the TV.

"Making national headlines local Springfield, Massachusetts strip club Striptease has been shutdown pending an investigation on drug trafficking." "Several tapes were found such as this one title "Cherry Blossom." Jessie dropped her coffee cup and ran into the living room. It showed a tape of Jessie dancing. Jessie sat on the couch and started crying. "Cherry Blossom is now famous for being WWE superstar Jessie Matthews." They showed a clip of her wrestling.

John was in his hotel room. There was a knock on his door. He answered it.

"Hey Zack." He said.

"John have you seen the news today?"

"No."

"I think you should turn it on." He turned on the TV. It was on the same story Jessie just saw.

"Jessie?" "Oh my god."

Jessie was crying her eyes out when her phone rang. She let the machine get it.

"Jessie it's John, pick up."

"What!" She screamed into the phone.

"You know about the news report."

"Yeah, now everyone knows what a slut I am!"

"No you're not."

"John just leave me alone." "You don't wanna be associated with a whore like me." She hung up.

"Jessie, Jessie!"

Jessie spent all day drinking. It was night time now. She'd just finished writing something on a piece of paper. She went into her bathroom and shut the door.

When John's plane landed he decided to go to Jessie's. He wanted to make sure she was ok. When he got there he knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knew she was home because her car was in the driveway and the lights were on. He opened the door it was unlocked. He went inside.

"Jessie?" He looked downstairs for her and couldn't find her. He went upstairs into her bedroom. Jessie?" He saw a piece of paper on the end table and picked it up. It read.

No one cares about me. The only person who ever cared about me was my mom. By the time anyone reads this I'll be with her and my baby where I belong. Goodbye.

John looked over and saw a door. He went over to it and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Jessie." "Jessie open the door." There was no answer. He broke it down. When he did he saw Jessie unconscious laying on the bathroom floor with both of her wrists slit. There was blood everywhere. John was horrified. "Oh fuck." He dialed 911. "I need an ambulance my friend slit her wrists." He bent down to check to her pulse. "Her pulse is very weak." "3561 Pinehill Road." "Hurry." He hung up tore some of her towels in half and tied them around her wrists to stop the bleeding. "Jessie stay with me." "You're gonna be ok."

Jessie was rushed to the hospital. John was waiting in the waiting room. The doctor came out.

"Mr. Cena?"

"Yes."

"It was very close but Jessie's gonna be ok."

"Thank god."

"We had to give her a blood transfusion."

"Is she awake?"

"We've sedated her for the night she needs a good nights rest."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure."

He went into her room and up to her bed.

"Hey Jessie." He said softly. "Everything's gonna be ok." "I promise." "You were wrong, someone does care about you, me." "I love you Jessie." He kissed her forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

Jessie woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling. The last thing she remembered was slitting her left wrist. She thought maybe this was heaven. She soon realized it wasn't when she heard the heart monitor beeping. She looked at her wrists. They were heavily wrapped with gauze. Looking next to her bed she saw a bouquet of roses on the table. She wondered who got them for her. She looked down and saw John. He was asleep. He was sitting in a chair with his head on a pillow on the bed.

"John." "John wake up." He lifted his head and sat up.

"Hey." "How are you feeling?"

"I can't really feel anything." "Did you buy me those roses over there?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, they're beautiful."

"You're welcome."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I called the ambulance."

"You're the one that found me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh god." "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you had to see that." She started to cry.

"Hey it's ok." "I'm just glad you're ok." "Here." He said handing her a tissue.

"Thanks."

"Jessie if you don't wanna answer it's ok." "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I'm already depressed over losing the baby and when I saw that news report it just pushed me over the edge." "I'm so embarrassed I never wanted anyone to know I was a stripper." "Before that news report no one knew." "Now everyone knows." "You know." "I never wanted you to know."

"Why?"

"I wanted you to remember how a was and not the cheap slut I turned myself into." "I can imagine what you think of me now." "I know you've probably lost all respect for me and I don't blame you."

"I don't think any differently of you and I still respect you."

"You do?"

"Yeah." "We've all done things in our past we're not proud of." "I'm not gonna judge you for that."

"Thanks." "That means a lot to me."

"That Cherry Blossom person doesn't matter to me." "When I look at you all I see is Jessie the same person I've always seen."

"Thank you." "John I know I can trust you."

"I hope so."

"I want to tell you some things I've never told anyone not even Chris."

"Ok."

"Promise not to tell?"

"I promise."

"After my mom died my father beat me almost on a daily basis until I left for college." "He would use anything he could." "A couple times I thought he was gonna kill me." "I was a waitress my senior year in college for about a week until my first boyfriend talked me into stripping." "At first I liked the attention I'd never had that from men before." "I made a lot money to." "Then after awhile every time I'd go out there I'd feel so degraded and ashamed." "The only way I could still do was if I did cocaine." "At first I need to strip until I paid off my fees and tuition." "Then I was saving up for wrestling school." "I did it for nine years." "When I won NXT I promised myself I'd never to that again." "Now you know everything."

"I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me."

"I've always had trouble trusting people but never you."

"I'm glad."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah." They hugged.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Thank you for not leaving me."

"I need help John, a psychiatrist something."

"I'll help you find one of you want."

"I wanna get better."

"Good because I want you to get better." He pulled back from the hug and looked down at her.

"You really scared me Jessie."

"I know I'm sorry."

"Just promise me you won't do it again."

"I promise."

"I really care about you."

"I really care about you to." He stood up.

"The main thing right now is to get you better."

"I'm sure you're sick of hanging out here."

"Actually I'm not I gotta go to work in a couple hours but I'll be right after."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Ok."

The next day Jessie called around. She talked John into going home and getting some sleep. He showed up about two hours after she woke up.

"How are you this morning?" He asked.

"Good they're releasing me today."

"That's great."

"I've been calling around." "I'm committing myself to Mclean Psychiatric Hospital."

"For how long?"

"I'm starting with six months and see where it goes from there."

"Where is it?"

"Two hours away from here." "They'll help me with my depression."

"Need a ride there?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all."

Three hours later they were in the car in front of the hospital.

"I'll call you as soon as I get the chance John." She said.

"Ok." "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to." They hugged. She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."


	17. Chapter 17

Jessie had been in the recovery hospital for three months. She was doing much better but still needed a lot of work. She was glad she getting help but was very lonely. She talked to John, Eve and Angela on a regular basis but hadn't seen anyone since she'd been there. She was in a therapy session. She was laying on the couch.

"How are you today Jessie?"

"Fine Doctor Richards."

"You sound a little down."

"I just feel lonely."

"Lonely how?"

"I miss a friend of mine."

"John?"

"How did you know?"

"Because we talk about him almost every session."

"We do?"

"Yes."

"I've never noticed."

"That's because you're suppressing something."

"I've told you everything."

"I don't think you realize it."

"Realize what?"

"You like John."

"Of course I do we're friends."

"Jessie."

"What?" "Wait you mean like him like "like' like him, romantically?"

"Yes."

"No we're just really good friends."

"It's ok if you don't want to admit it yet." "Given your relationship with Chris and your other relationships I understand why." "From what you've told me about John I think he would be good for you."

"I don't think starting a relationship would be smart right now." "I'm still recovering."

"Not now, when you're ready." "If you do though I would suggest taking things very, very slow." "Glacier pace."

"I do care about John a lot." "More then I have anyone in a very long time." "I don't know if I'd ever wanna risk our friendship with a relationship." "If we tried and it didn't work it would crush me." "I need John in my life." "I trust him more then anyone I know." "He's the only thing that's stable in my life right now."

"I think you're starting to realize it." "Well our time's up for the day."

"Ok."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

There were no cell phones allowed there. After dinner she used one of the pay phones and called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey John."

"Hi Jess." "How are you?"

"Good but lonely."

"I bet but at least you're getting better."

"Yeah but I haven't seen anyone for three months."

"That must suck."

"It does."

"To bad we can't have a hang out session."

"I know." "I miss hanging out with you."

"I miss it to."

"When you get out we gotta hang out."

"We definitely will."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"How are your therapy session's going?"

"Good I'm making a lot of progress."

"That's really great."

"Friday's gonna be really boring around here."

"Why?"

"It's visitors day there are no therapy sessions or anything."

"So you'll be all alone?"

"Yeah but what else is new."

"When does it start?"

"From eight in the morning to whenever people feel like leaving."

"I gotta go I have a match."

"Ok I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

It was Friday two o' clock in the afternoon. Jessie was laying on her bed. Her door was open she heard someone knock on it. She looked up.

"John!" She said excitedly. She got off the bed. They hugged.

"Surprise."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"What about work?"

"I worked it out."

"I'm glad you're here." When she pulled back from the hug she noticed roses in his hand. "Who are those for?"

"You."

"Thank you." She said taking them.

"You're welcome."

She spent the next couple hours showing him around. They were getting hungry. It was a nice evening. They decided to have a picnic at a lake Jessie liked it go to. Since all they had to choose from was cafeteria food the menu wasn't going to be great but they were both starving. The sun was just staring to set. They were sitting on a blanket.

"You look great Jessie." John said.

"Thanks." "I feel a lot better."

"Do you think you'll stay here three months?"

"Probably."

"I really… He stopped.

"What?"

"I really miss you."

"I miss you to." He grabbed her hand.

"I'm glad you're getting help." "If anything ever happened to you I- He stopped.

"I know." "I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you either." They looked at each other. John slowly came closer to her and kissed her. He was surprised when she kissed him back. She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around neck. The kiss grew more passionate.

They went back to her room. As soon as they closed the door they were kissing again. Jessie was against the door. John started to kiss her neck.

"John." She moaned. She took off his shirt.

"Jessie." He moaned against her lips as they kissed again. They back up to the bed. She was on top of him. Each kiss was more and more passionate. They were both moaning against each other's lips. Suddenly she broke it got off of John and sat on the edge of the bed facing away from him. "Jessie?" He sat next to her. "Baby what's wrong?" She looked at him.

"I can't John." "I thought I could but I can't." "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Losing you." "If we do this it's gonna change everything between us." "With everything that's going on with me I'm not ready for that yet."

"You'll never lose me Jessie."

"Every guy I've ever had feelings for fucks me over." "I don't want that to happened with us."

"It won't, you know me Jessie I'm not the other guys you've dated and I'm not Chris." "I would never do those things to you."

"We just need to slow things way down right now." "Maybe when I'm out of here we can go on a date or something." John smiled.

"Ok."

"I want you to know it wasn't easy for me to stop just now."

"It's ok."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's alright."


	18. Chapter 18

Three more months had passed. Jessie was being released from the hospital next week. She was also returning to work but no one knew. Not even John. Jessie was so happy to be going back to work. She felt better then she had in years. When she went back to work she was getting a shot at the Diva's Championship. It was going to be a six pack challenge match with slightly different rules. Two divas were going to enter the ring then the rest would come in regular intervals. Jessie was told she going to be entering last. She was in her last therapy session.

"You've done so well Jessie." Doctor Richards said.

"Thank you."

"I believe you're ready to continue life now."

"Me to."

"What are your goals when you get out of here?"

"I wanna go back to work and start living my life as normal as possible."

"Do any of those plans involve John Cena?"

"I hope so."

"Don't rush into anything you're not ready for."

"Meaning sex?"

"Sex, anything else you're not ready for."

"I can do that."

"Can you really?"

"Yes." "You don't think I can?"

"I have all the confidence in the world in you."

"But?"

"But I know you care for John and the intense feelings you're feeling towards him could cloud your better judgment." "Like they did three months ago in your room."

"I stopped."

"Did you really want to stop?"

"No." "I just got caught up in the moment."

"If there's another moment do you think you'll be able to stop again?"

"There won't be another one."

"How do you know that?"

"We might go on dates and stuff but I'm not inviting back to my room or anything until I'm comfortable with it."

"Well in our last minutes let me give you some advice." "Don't be afraid."

"Of what?"

"To try new things, to fall in love one day." "You need to let new experiences happened to you that's how you grow as a person."

"Thank you."

"Well that's it." "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you."

She'd been back to her room for about an hour. One of the nurses knocked on her door. She answered it.

"Miss Matthews you have a phone call."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Someone named John Cena."

She went to the phone.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." "How are you doing?"

"Great."

"That's great."

"How have you been?"

"Great, except there's a beautiful woman who I haven't seen for awhile and I miss her."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yeah."

"I miss you to."

"So you decided to stay another month huh?"

"Yeah." "Just to make sure I'm ready."

"When you come back I wanna discuss going on a date more."

"Ok."

"I wish I could be there with you."

"I know me to." "I'll see you soon."

"Not soon enough."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight."

A week later Jessie was at the arena. She hid in the production truck so no one would see her. It was time for her to go out. As the clock hit zero she stepped through the curtain. The crowd went crazy. No one in the ring could believe it either. The most stunned out of anyone was John. He sat in his locker room not believing what he was seeing.

It was a grueling match between all six women. Everyone was down. Jessie and Beth were starting to stand up. Beth set Jessie up for the Glam Slam. Jessie countered into a roll up and got the three count. She couldn't believe she was the new Diva's Champion.

After she showered and changed she went to John's locker room and knocked on the door. He answered with a big smile on his face.

"Hi John." She said.

"Come here." They hugged.

"Surprise."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said, surprise." They kissed.

"We gotta celebrate."

"Ok how about that date?"

"Sounds good."

They had a nice dinner. He walked her back to her room. They were outside of the room.

"I had fun tonight." She said.

"Yeah me to." "I'm really proud of you Jessie." "You've overcame a lot."

"I couldn't have done it without you." She kissed him.

"I could get used to that."

"Good I like kissing you."

"Good because I like kissing you to." They kissed.

"I'd invite you in but-

"You don't trust me."

"No, I don't trust myself."

"No pressure." "I want you to be ready and comfortable."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"No problem."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Just a thought at this point. Would anyone be interested in seeing a John Cena/Eve story?**


	19. Chapter 19

Jessie had been back for three weeks. She was the happiest she'd been in a very long time. She didn't think things could get any better. Her career was going great and she was spending a lot of time with John. They didn't spend one day away from each other. Even if they only saw each other for a few minutes. Jessie and Eve were out shopping.

"This is pretty." Jessie said.

"Ok spill it girl."

"What?"

"What's going on with you and John huh?"

"We like each other."

"Yeah I can see that, everybody can." "So are you guys a couple or what?"

"No."

"Do you wanna be?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"I like John." "I really do." "He's so nice and sweet I can talk to him about anything." "I think in time I could actually see myself, falling in love with him."

"Aw, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Every time I give it my all with someone they crush me." "I don't want that to be how me and John turn out."

"I don't think it would."

"I don't either but I never thought Chris would be like that either and look what happened."

"John isn't Chris though."

"I know."

"Is John a good kisser?" Jessie just smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I almost found out more then that a couple months ago."

"What?"

"Remember when I told you he came to visit me at the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"When he did we almost had sex."

"Why didn't you?"

"I stopped him."

"Why?"

"I wanna wait my therapist said I should take things slow and that's what I'm gonna do." "If I can."

"If you can?"

"I want to wait." "I want to take things slow but sometimes especially when we're making out I just I don't know."

"Let me guess." "You wanna get naked and say take me now?" She said smiling.

"Something like that."

"Ooh John's in trouble."

"Shut up." She said jokingly.

"I'm just teasing."

"I might be getting ahead of myself though." "I'm not even his girlfriend."

"Come on Jessie you know he wants you to be." "I've seen the way he looks at you."

Jessie's phone beeped she had a text message. It read.

Are you busy? – John

I'm shopping with Eve but we're almost done. – Jessie

I'm bored. – John

Really? – Jessie

Yeah. – John

That's a shame lol. – Jessie

Funny Jess. I have a half hour free. – John

What are you planning on doing? – Jessie

I was hoping I could see you. – John

Sure. Where are you? – Jessie

My room. – John

I'll be there in ten minutes. – Jessie

Ok. :) – John

"Eve I gotta go." Jessie said.

"I guess John is beckoning."

"He wants to see me."

"Try and control yourself." She said jokingly.

"Oh shut up."

"Have a good time."

"I will."

Ten minutes later she was outside of John's room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"Come on in." She went in. They sat on the couch. They kissed. "Mmmm, your lips taste like strawberries."

"I'm wearing strawberry lip gloss."

"I like it."

"Want some more?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." They kissed.

"Yummy." Jessie laughed.

"How's your day going?"

"Good how about yours?"

"Fine."

"What are you doing next month when we get to go home?"

"Going home."

"I'm gonna go back to Springfield College I haven't been there since I graduated." "I want you to come with me."

"Ok."

"Good."

Later that night Jessie was at the arena. She just finished her match and showered. She went to catering to get a coffee. Someone threw a twenty dollar bill at her feet. She turned around and saw Chris.

"What do you want Chris?" She asked.

"What will that get me?"

"What?"

"Twenty dollars has to get me at least a lap dance." "Or did you fuck guys for that amount?" "I'll take either one, Cherry." "No matter what you do you'll always be her."

"Fuck you you bastard."

"Sounds like fun." "You know I'm almost glad you lost the baby." "I would've hated my kid to grow up having a whore for a mother." Jessie's eyes filled with tears and she walked away.

She knocked on John's locker room door. She was crying. He answered.

"Jessie what's a matter?" He asked. She hugged him. John took her inside and sat her on the couch. "What happened?"

"Chris."

"What did he do?" She told him what Chris said. "Jess I have to go do something I'll be back in a minute."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Oh nothing."

He went to look for Chris. He found him and slammed him up against the wall. John had anger in his eyes.

"Listen to me you fucking asshole!" "If you EVER talk to Jessie like that again I'll break both your fucking legs!" "Got it!"

"Yeah."

"Good!" John punched him in the stomach as hard as he could.

He went back to his locker room. He sat on the couch and hugged Jessie.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"You're lying." "Thank you." "He's right though I'll always be Cherry." He looked at her.

"Cherry doesn't exist anymore." "You're not her." "You're just Jessie, my girlfriend."

"John did you just call me your girlfriend?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah."

"Good." They kissed.


	20. Chapter 20

Jessie and John had been together for a month. Jessie was happy but that familiar feeling of being scared was looming in her head every day. She tried her best not think about that but at night she'd lay awake wondering if John really cared about her like she cared about him. Then the next day they would spend time together and all of her fears and doubts would be momentarily forgotten. Until later when she laid down at night. Then everything would come back. Jessie was packing to go home. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Hey Eve." She said.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Do you have any aspirin my heads killing me?"

"Yeah." "Come on in." She went in.

"Thanks."

"Here you go." She said handing her some. Eve saw a sexy white nightgown in Jessie's suitcase and picked it up.

"What's this?"

"A nightgown."

"Is it for John?" She asked smiling.

"Maybe."

"Ooh."

"It's not what you think." "It's for eventually."

"So the fact that you're going home with him means nothing this weekend?"

"I'm not going home with him I'm going to my house and he's going to his." "We're just meeting to visit our old college campus then I'm going back home."

"Taking a trip down memory lane should be fun."

"Yeah if I want to remember being teased, tormented and bullied."

"Then why are you going?"

"John asked me to."

"Tell him you don't wanna go."

"No I want to spend time with him." "How are you and Zack doing?"

"I broke up with him."

"What?" "When?"

"Last week."

"Why?"

"He's a lot of fun and everything I just didn't feel any sparks."

"How'd he take it?"

"Not to good." "Hopefully we can be friends someday." "I gotta go."

"Ok."

"Have a nice couple days off."

"I will." "You to."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Six hours later Jessie was home. Her house phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby."

"Hi John."

"We're still on for tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "I was thinking after we visit the campus wanna come home with me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Slowly, remember?"

"Just because you're staying over doesn't mean we have to do anything."

"I know."

"I promise I'll be a good boy and behave myself."

"I don't know."

"I'll rent The Notebook for you."

"You hate that movie."

"No I don't."

"John last time we watched it I could barely hear it cause you were snoring so loud."

"Come on baby, please I just wanna cuddle we haven't done that yet."

"Ok." "Have you talked to Zack?"

"Yeah he told me Eve dumped him." "He's taking it pretty hard."

"Well I'm going to bed."

"See you in the morning."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning they met at the campus.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Could we've picked a colder morning to do this?"

"I know our timing kinda sucks."

They walked around for a few hours then decided to check out there old dorm rooms. John's had people in it but Jessie's was empty.

"I remember this room." John said.

"Yeah me to."

"Even though it was mostly tutoring sessions we still had some fun."

"Yeah until Liz ruined it like always." Jessie opened the drawer next to her old bed. She couldn't believe what she carved years before was still there.

"J.M. plus J.C." "What does that mean?" He asked smiling.

"Oh that was just some jock football player I had a crush on." She said smiling back. "I wonder what happened to him?"

"I bet he has an amazing girlfriend now."

"You think?"

"Yeah." "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on."

They went outside to a spot blanketed with snow.

"Look." He said.

"My favorite tree." He sat down.

"Sit down." She did.

"This snow is freezing."

"Remember what happened last time we were sitting right here?"

"Our first kiss, unofficially."

"Yep." They kissed. "Just as good as I remember."

"Me to."

They were getting ready to leave it was getting dark.

"Jess my parents wanna know if we wanna come over for dinner."

"You want me to meet your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

They drove to John's parents house. They walked into the living room.

"Hi mom, hi dad." John said.

"Hi John." His mom said. She looked at Jessie. "You must be Jessie."

"Yes I am." Jessie said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." "I'm Carol."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi Jessie it's nice to meet you." John Sr. said.

"Nice to meet you to."

After dinner Jessie was helping Carol with the dishes and John and his dad were in the living room.

"Jessie seems really great." John Sr. said.

"She is." "I know we've only been dating a month, we're taking things slow but eventually I wanna marry her."

"Maybe you should slow down a little son."

"I know I'm just in love." "I've loved her for months and it's driving me crazy."

"I'm guessing she doesn't know yet?"

"I'm afraid to tell her I don't wanna scare her."

After Jessie and John went back to his house they got ready for bed. They put The Notebook in John fell asleep fifteen minutes into it. When it was over Jessie shut it off. That woke John up.

"That was a good movie." He said.

"Uh-huh." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

"Give me a kiss." They kissed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Jessie woke up. She could feel John's arm around her waist. She liked the feeling of him holding her. She decided to let John sleep while she took a shower. When she came back in the room he was sitting up in the bed.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." She went over to him and they kissed. He pulled her on the bed and put her on lap facing him. "Last night was nice."

"I liked it to better then sleeping alone."

"You know what the best part is."

"What?"

"I get to do this." He kissed on the cheek repeatedly.

"John." She laughed.

After a few seconds he stopped. He was right by her ear.

"I love you." He whispered. She looked at him.

"You love me?"

"Yes." She started to cry. "Don't cry, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." "I'm just scared because I love you to." "I'm worried that it's gonna be over now." He wiped her tears away and cupped her face in his hands.

"Jessie listen to me." "I know you're used to a guy telling you they love you and not meaning it." "I do mean it, I love you." "You know me can't you tell I'm being honest?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to be scared anymore not as long as you're with me." "Wait, did you say you love me to?"

"Yeah." "I love you John." They kissed. It grew more passionate. He groaned against her lips as he felt her hands on his abs. She took off his shirt. He kissed her down the center of her neck. She moaned. He started unbuttoning her shirt. Then the doorbell rang. They stopped. "You should get that."

"Ok." He put his shirt back on went downstairs and answered the door. It was his mom and dad. "Hey guys."

"Hey." John Sr. said. "We were in the neighborhood and thought you Jessie might like to have breakfast."

"Good idea." Jessie said coming down the stairs. "Let's go."

"Ok." John said.


	21. Chapter 21

Three months passed. Jessie was finally starting to put her mind at ease. She could sense John was different from the others and that he truly loved her. One way she knew was because of how patience he was being with her. She never knew of a guy who waited to have sex. She thought it was nice to finally be with someone she was comfortable with. She and Eve were sitting in Jessie's hotel room. John was having a guys night out so Jessie and Eve were hanging out.

"This is fun." Eve said.

"Yeah we don't get to do this enough."

"Even though we'll have to work off all this junk food tomorrow."

"Yeah but it's so good."

"You're right."

"So when you finally gonna give John some?"

"I still don't know yet."

"It's been four months right?"

"Yeah."

"That's a long time."

"I know."

"I still can't believe you got interrupted by his parents."

"I know that made me feel like a teenager."

"I bet."

"I wasn't gonna stop him."

"Then why haven't you done it yet?"

"When we're about to do it I don't want him to stop." "Then when we stop I think maybe it's better to wait after all."

"So you're confused about what you want still?"

"Yeah but one thing I know for sure is I love him, so much." "When I'm finally ready I want it to be special and romantic."

"I'm sure it will be."

John and Zack were at a bar drinking and playing pool. John just missed his shot.

"You're sucking tonight." Zack said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I think I know what your problem is."

"What?"

"You're sexually frustrated broski."

"I'm not that bad."

"How long have you been seeing her now?"

"Four months."

"You gotta be going nuts."

"Sometimes it really sucks but I love her so I don't mind."

"It must've really sucked to get cock blocked by your parents." He said laughing.

"Ha ha." "Shut the fuck up." "It did suck though that hasn't happened to me since high school."

"Do you think it would've happened if they hadn't shown up?"

"Yeah.

"Sucks for you."

"Yeah."

The next morning Jessie was in the hotel gym. When she got a text message. It read.

Good morning beautiful. – John

She smiled.

Good morning handsome. – Jessie

I missed you last night. – John

I missed you to. Did you have fun last night? – Jessie

Yeah. – John

Good. – Jessie

After the show tonight wanna stay over? – John

Sure. – Jessie

Ok see you tonight. I love you. :) – John

I love you to. – Jessie

Later that night after the show was over they were back at the hotel laying in bed.

"Jess I've been thinking about something a lot." He said.

"I don't know."

"Not that."

"What?"

"Well I've been thinking that you should move in with me."

"Move in to your house?"

"I want it to be your house to and I wanna start staying in the same rooms when we travel."

"It's a little silly don't you think?"

"What is?"

"We're gonna be living together and we haven't even slept together yet."

"We don't have to be sleeping together to live together." "So you're saying yes?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"I get to move in some of my furniture."

"You got it."

Three weeks later they were moving Jessie's things into the house. It was snowing really hard and freezing outside. Jessie and John came in from outside and carried boxes up the bedroom. They took off there coats and shoes.

"I can't believe it's the middle of March and it's snowing this bad." John said.

"I know." "I think my toes are frostbitten I can't feel them."

I'm freezing to." He pulled back the comforter and the sheet and got in bed. "Come here." She got in bed with him laying on top of him. He wrapped the covers around them and rubbed her arms to warm her up. "Damn Jess your feet are freezing."

"I told you." They laid there for a few minutes.

"Warming up?"

"Yeah." "You?"

"Yeah." "Jessie."

"Yeah?" She said looking at him.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me to."

"After my divorce I never thought I'd be happy again but I was wrong." "You make me the happiest I've ever been." "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." She kissed him. He kissed her back. It very slowly became more passionate. Still kissing her John sat up. They broke it for a second. She took off his sweater. He took off her sweatshirt. Leaving only her undershirt. They kissed again laying down. "Oh Jessie." He moaned against her lips.

"Oh John." She moaned back. She took off his belt. He slowly started to lift up her undershirt. Then the doorbell rang. They stopped.

"Not again, you gotta be fucking kidding me."

"It's the movers with my furniture, it's time."

Hhmmmmm." He groaned frustrated.

"I know baby, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault but the next person who interrupts us when we're trying to have sex, I'm getting my gun and shooting them." "I don't care who it is." Jessie laughed. "Ok let me up." They got up, dressed and went downstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Jessie and John had been living together for a month. They loved it. Jessie finally didn't feel like a screw up anymore and was comfortable with her life. To her running into John again was the best thing that ever happened to her. She didn't think she could be any happier. Jessie woke up in the hotel room. John was already gone he had a busy day. Jessie got out of bed and showered. She was in the bathroom putting on her make-up when she heard the front door open.

"Jess?" He said.

"I'll be out in a second." She came out.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah thanks." She took the cup and sat down. He sat down next to her. "How was your autograph signing?"

"Good."

"I've been meaning to ask you, I know your birthday's Saturday." "What do you want?

"Nothing."

"If you don't tell me I'm just buying you something anyway."

"Seriously baby, you don't have to waste your money."

"It wouldn't be wasting my money, I love you and I wanna buy you something nice."

"And I love you so we're even."

"I swear Cena sometimes you can be so damn stubborn."

"That's why I need you around, to keep me in line."

"How old are you gonna be again?"

"Thirty-five."

"Thirty-five?" "Boy you're getting old." She said jokingly.

"Old?"

"Yeah."

"I'll show you old come here." He started tickling her.

"John!" "John!" She laughed.

"Who's old now huh?" "Huh?"

"John stop!" She laughed. She ended up laying down he was on top of her. He stopped.

"I didn't know you were that ticklish."

"Ha ha." "I was just kidding." "You know I still think you're sexy."

"What's the sexiest thing about me?"

"It's a toss up."

"Between what?"

"Your eyes and your body."

"Really?"

"Yeah I love your body for obvious reasons but your eyes, when I look into them I see a nice, good, kind man." "Not to mention blue's my favorite color."

Jessie would you ever like to get married someday?"

"Sure." "Who to?" She asked smiling.

"Who did you have in mind?"

"George Clooney, Mark Wahlberg, Channing Tatum."

"Thanks Jess I feel loved."

"None of them hold a candle to you honey." "Of course I'd want to marry you someday."

"Good to know."

"Why?"

"No reason." "I was just curious." Her alarm on her phone started to go off.

"I gotta go."

"I'm comfortable."

"Me to but me and Eve are gonna go get are nails done." He let her up. She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you to." "Have fun."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Jessie and Eve were at the nail salon.

"He brought up the topic of marriage?" Eve asked.

"Yeah."

"Aw, he's gonna propose to you."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"He said he was just asking out of curiosity."

"Jessie men don't just ask that question out of curiosity." "He's gonna ask you to marry him."

"I'd say yes right now if he did."

"You would?"

"Yeah I would." "If does happened wanna be my maid of honor?"

"Sure." "Yay I get to be maid of honor."

"Eve he hasn't even asked me yet."

"He will trust me."

John was just leaving a jewelry store.

"Yo John!" He heard someone yell from behind him. He turned around.

"Hey Zack." Zack caught up to him.

"What's up?"

"I just got something for Jessie."

"What'd you get her?"

"A ring."

"A ring?" "Like an engagement ring?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it?" John got it out of the bag and opened the box. "Damn." "That's nice." "When you are gonna ask her?"

"I haven't decided yet." "I'm thinking maybe her birthday." "It's in two months."

"Speaking of birthdays isn't yours coming up?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing for it?"

"Nothing if Jessie listens to me."

"Dude you know she's not going to."

"Yeah I know."

It was Saturday Jessie and John were in bed asleep. They didn't have to wrestle today but John had autograph signings all day. They woke up to the alarm clock going off. Jessie turned it off.

"John." She said softly. "Birthday boy, wake up." She kissed him. "Wake up." He opened his eyes. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." They kissed.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

They got up John got ready to go.

"What time are you gonna be back tonight?" She asked.

"Around nineish?"

"Ok."

"You're throwing me a party or something aren't you?"

"Nope."

"I gotta go." He kissed her. "I love you." "See you tonight."

"I love you to."

At nine o' clock Jessie got a text. It read.

I'm just leaving now. I'll be there soon. – John

Ok. – Jessie

John showed up fifteen minutes later. He opened the door and saw piece of paper with his name on it. It read.

Turn off your cell phone and come in the bedroom.

He did what the note said and opened the bedroom door. When he went inside he saw it was lit by candles.

"Jessie?" He said.

"Are you sure you don't want anything John?"

"Yes."

"Not even me?" He turned around. She was standing in the doorway wearing a black bra and panties. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You like it?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good because this is your present."

"What?"

"Well you said you didn't want me to waste any money so I decided to give you me." "There'll be no interruptions tonight, I promise." She went in the room.

"This is really sweet baby but we don't have to do this just because it's my birthday."

"I'm not it's because I want to." "I've been telling you how much I love you, now I wanna show you." "What is that you always say?" She asked wrapping her arms around him. "Oh yeah I remember." "If you want some, come get some." She said smiling. John chuckled and kissed her.

"What am I gonna do with you huh?" He mumbled against her lips.

"What ever you want." She said as she kissed him back. He sat on the bed with her straddling him. She took off his shirt. He undid her bra. They laid down. Jessie started kissing his chest. As she was doing that she undid his pants. He rolled her over on her back. He started kissing her down her body. She moaned. He took off her panties and kissed his way back up to her mouth. She moaned when she felt him slip inside her. He started to move. "Oh John." She moaned. They kissed. "Jessie I love you so much." He groaned. "I love you to, ohhhh." She moaned. "Baby I want you." He groaned. They kissed. "John, mmmm." She moaned against his lips. "Oh god Jessie." He moaned. They finished.

Afterwards Jessie was laying in John's arms.

"That was a great birthday present." "Thank you." He said.

"No problem it was great for me to." "Thank you for waiting that means a lot to me."

"No big deal I knew it'd be worth it and it was."

"I noticed you've been a little tense lately." "I figured this would loosen you up."

"It did." "Everything going on with Wrestlemania and Dwayne was getting to me."

"I don't know what you're so worried about." "You're gonna win."

"You gonna be cheering me on?"

"You know it."

"Now how am I gonna top this on your birthday?"

"I wouldn't mind the same treatment I just gave you."

"I'll think of something." He said smirking.

"That's that smirk for?"

"No reason I love you goodnight."

"Goodnight." They kissed.


	23. Chapter 23

Jessie and John had been together for seven months now. Everything was still going great. As far as John was concerned there was only one thing missing. He was planning to fix that very soon. Jessie's birthday was in a few days and John was going to propose to her. Jessie and John were at the hotel. They were late to go to the arena. Jessie came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"I shouldn't have let you talk me into that." She said. John came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey you weren't complaining a few minutes ago." He said smiling.

"It was fun, we just shouldn't have done it."

"There's always time for a little love." "Besides it's not like we'll be late for the show just the meeting."

"We have to go to that meeting."

"It's so boring though."

"I know but we gotta go."

"Wouldn't you rather forget the meeting?"

"Yeah but we can't." She turned around to get some clothes. She felt John's arms wrap around her waist. He kissed her neck. "John." She giggled.

"What?"

"We can't again, we're already late."

"But I love you."

"We're gonna get in trouble."

"No we won't." Jessie turned to face him.

"You're lucky I love you Cena." They kissed.

"Yes I am." He mumbled against her lips.

A half hour later they finally made it to the meeting. They blended into the background but people still noticed they were late. When the meeting was over Jessie and John went there separate ways. Jessie and Eve were in the diva's locker room.

"Why were you and John late?" Eve asked smiling.

"Shut up."

"So it is why I think?"

"Yeah."

"I swear ever since his birthday you two are like rabbits."

"Hey what can I say it's amazing and we're in love."

"What do you wanna go do for your birthday?"

"I don't know yet."

"We gotta do something."

"I gotta see what John has planned first." "Plus we're all gonna be home remember?"

"Yeah but if you want I'll come to Massachusetts."

"Well I told John not to plan anything but knowing him he probably did."

"How old are you gonna be?"

"Thirty-one."

"I'm glad I have three years before I turn thirty." She said jokingly.

"Bitch."

"I'm kidding."

"I know."

"It's time see you out there."

"Ok."

Jessie was walking to the curtain. John was waiting for her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Wanna go out to dinner on your birthday?"

"You don't have to take me out."

"I want to."

"Ok I gotta go."

"Give me a kiss real quick." She kissed him. "Good luck." "I love you."

"I love you to."

John was in catering getting a cup of coffee.

"Hey John."

"What's up Zack?"

"Not much got any plans when you go home?"

"It's Jessie's birthday."

"Are you gonna pop the question?"

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"I'm really nervous about it."

"You shouldn't be you know she's gonna say yes." "You gonna ask her on her birthday."

"Yeah I'm gonna take her out to dinner and ask her there."

"I better be invited to the wedding."

"You will be."

A few days later it was Jessie's birthday. She was out running errands. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday." Eve said.

"Thank you."

"Still going to dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Well we're having a girls night for your birthday when you get back."

"Sounds good."

"Have fun tonight."

"I will."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

John had been nervous all day. He was so excited about tonight. When he pulled in the driveway he thought it was a little strange that the garage door was closed. He didn't remember closing it. Jessie wasn't home yet. John went upstairs to change he opened the bedroom door and couldn't believe who he saw.

"Liz what the hell are you doing here?" He said. She was dressed in a sexy nightgown.

"Hi."

"Get out of my house."

"This is our house."

"No this is my house, I got it in the divorce settlement."

"John I'm sorry." "I was wrong." "I miss you I wanna come home."

"No."

"John I love you." "We can work this out we've done it before."

"It's not like before I don't love you anymore."

"I know you don't mean that we've always loved each other."

"I love Jessie, not you."

"I pushed you to her I know that."

"No me falling in love with her had absolutely nothing to do with you."

"I promise this time will be different."

"You always promise that." "Now g- She kissed him.

"Oh my god." John turned around and saw Jessie standing in the doorway. "I really don't know why I'm surprised you always take her back." Jessie said her eyes filled with tears.

"Jessie it's not-

"Don't!" She ran down the stairs outside to her car and got in. She started the car. John came running out of the house.

"Jessie stop!" Jessie backed out of the driveway. "Jessie please I know what it looks like, she kissed me! "I would never- Jessie drove away.

Jessie drove to the airport. When she parked she put her arms and head on the steering wheel and started sobbing.

"Ahhhh!" "Ahhhh!" "God fucking damn it!" "No, no!"


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a week since Jessie caught John with Liz. She went and stayed with Eve in Colorado so she would have to stay until they went back to work. When they went back to work she stayed in Eve's room at the hotel. So John couldn't find her. She hadn't talked to John since she left the house. She already worked out having her stuff moved to a storage locker until she found a place to live. She couldn't believe this was happening to her again. She was sitting in the hotel room. Eve came through the door.

"Hey." Jessie said.

"Hey." She said sitting down. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"No."

"Aw, Jessie I hate seeing you like this."

"I'll get over it it'll just take me a couple decades."

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." "Thanks for letting me stay here." "I'll be out of your hair soon."

"You know you're welcome to stay with me as long as you want." Jessie's cell phone started to ring. "Is it him?"

"Yeah." After a few seconds there was a knock at the door. "If that's John remember I'm not here." She whispered.

"I know." Eve answered the door. "Hi John."

"Hi." "Is Jessie here?"

"No."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know where she's staying?" "I checked with the hotel she's not registered here."

"Yeah I do."

"Where I need to see her?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Eve come on, we're friends help me out here."

"I'm your friend John but I'm her friend to and she asked me not to tell you so I'm not going to."

"Fine." "Listen if you see her later will you give this to her." He said handing Eve a key. "I got the locks changed if she wants to come home she can."

"I'll give it to her."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"If you talk to her again will you please tell her I love her and I can explain if she'll let me?"

"Ok."

"Thanks bye."

"Bye."

Eve went back in and sat down.

"Here." Eve said handing Jessie the key. She took it.

"Now he sounds like every other jackass that's ever cheated on me." "I can explain, I can explain." "What a crock of shit." "This just…This sucks." She started crying. Eve hugged her.

"It's ok Jessie."

"I never thought John would do this to me." She said through her tears.

"I know."

"I don't understand, why am I never good enough?"

"It's not you Jessie it's them." "Men are pigs."

After Jessie calmed down she decided to sneak out and go for a run. She ran for a half hour before she stopped at a tree for some rest. She couldn't get her water bottle to open.

"Damn it." She said.

"Pardon me, would like some water?" She looked up.

"Yes thank you Dwayne." She took the water bottle and took a sip.

"You know me?"

"Yeah I work for the WWE."

"What's your name?"

"Jessie Matthews."

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Dwayne Johnson."

"AKA The Rock."

"That's right."

"It's nice meeting to you." "What are you doing here?"

"It's a good day for a run."

"Yes is it but I meant are you doing something for WWE?"

"Yes I'm gonna be on Raw tonight promoting my fight against John Cena at Wrestlemania."

"I hope you kick his ass." "Well I gotta go here's your water back."

"Keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I have plenty more."

"Thank you." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Jessie was at the arena. She hadn't seen John all night and she'd just won the tag match she was in. She just got to the back. John was standing there waiting for her. She just kept on walking.

"Jessie, Jessie stop."

"Fuck you."

"It's not what you think."

"I saw you."

"She kissed me."

"Right and I guess she had on that sexy nighty because nothing else was clean." He grabbed her arm and turned her around facing him.

"God damn it Jessie!" He shouted.

"Don't you fucking scream at me!"

"I'm sorry." "Just listen." "When I came home she was already there." "She told me she wanted me back and I said no because I love you." "I tried to tell her to leave and she kissed me and that's when you came in."

"That's the best you can do?" "That's pathetic."

"It's the truth." "I love you Jessie." "I would never do anything to-

"Shut up!" "I can't believe you." "First you cheat on me, then you expect me to believe a stupid story like that."

"I'm not lying I swear that's what happened."

"I hate you."

"Jessie-

"How could you do this to me!" She started to cry. "I believed you when you said you were different from everyone else." "I thought that you loved me." "I thought we had something special but I guess it was only special to one of us." She turned to walk away.

"Jessie wait." She smacked him in the face.

"Stay away from me John." She walked away.

Jessie decided to go to the bar after the show. She was sitting at the bar.

"Excuse me it's Jessie right?" She looked over.

"Yeah." "Hi Dwayne."

"Can I get you another of what ever your drinking?"

"That's alright."

"Please, I insist."

"Alright."

"Bartender can I have a beer and give the lady what ever she wants."

"I'll have another Cosmo." There drinks came.

"You look a little sad."

"Boyfriend problems, well ex-boyfriend."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm sure you don't wanna here about it."

"I don't mind."

"Alright." "He cheated on me, on my birthday with his ex-wife."

"What an asshole."

"Tell me about it."

"If I may say so he's crazy." "If I had a girlfriend as beautiful as you I wouldn't dream of cheating on her."

"Thank you that's sweet."

The next morning Jessie woke up. Her head was killing her. She opened her eyes. She didn't recognize where she was. When she looked next to her she saw Dwayne asleep. When she lifted the sheet she saw she was naked. Using the sheet to cover herself she got up. She found her clothes put them on and left.


	25. Chapter 25

Jessie couldn't believe what she'd just done. That was the first one night stand she'd ever had. She lost count of how many drinks she'd had. She unlocked Eve's door hoping she would still be asleep. When she went inside Eve was sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I went to the bar after the show last night."

"Where did you stay last night?"

"Somewhere else."

"I know, where?" "Were you with John?"

"No not John."

"Oh my god who did you sleep with?"

"Don't say anything to anyone."

"I won't."

"Dwayne Johnson."

"Wait do you mean The Rock?"

"Yeah that's who I mean."

"Jessie you shouldn't have done that."

"I know I didn't mean to." "I met him yesterday when I was running." "Then he was at the bar I was at last night." "We kept having drinks and talking and the next thing I remember is waking up in bed with him."

"So you don't even remember doing anything?"

"No."

"If John finds out he's gonna be pissed."

"You said you wouldn't say anything."

"I won't but you never know about Dwayne." "He might be the kiss and tell type."

"I don't know why but I feel really bad." "I should feel good and I don't."

"I think I know why."

"Why?"

"I know you hate him for what he did." "I know that he broke your heart." "I also know that somewhere deep down inside you still love him."

"No I don't." "I hate him."

"Jessie come on."

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

John and Zack were out to lunch. It was a bar and grill. John wasn't doing much eating just drinking.

"Hey man you better slow down on those we have a show in a couple hours." Zack said.

"Yeah I know."

"Just talk to her again."

"She doesn't believe me."

"Make her believe you."

"I told her the truth and she told me she hates me." "If I really did something I wouldn't blame her not wanting to be with me but I didn't do anything."

"I know you didn't."

"I need to get her to see I didn't." "If it wasn't for my bitch of an ex-wife fucking everything up I'd probably be engaged to Jessie right now."

"You think Liz would ever fess up and tell her herself."

"Fat chance."

A couple hours later John was at the arena in his locker room. John decided to give Zack's idea a chance. John got out his cell phone and called Liz.

"Hello?" She said.

"Liz it's John."

"I knew you'd come around."

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Then why did you call me?"

"I need you to tell Jessie that you were already there when I came home that day and that you came on to me."

"Did she break up with you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"So you'll tell her then?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I want you to be with me John."

"Well I don't want to be with you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't, I've told you I love Jessie not you."

"John if you just give me one more chance-

"One more chance to what Liz?" "Break my heart, walk out on me, cheat on me?" "Which is it?"

"Oh I see you'd rather have a whore ex-stripper then me."

"Don't you dare talk about Jessie like that!"

"Jessie?" "Don't you mean Cherry?"

"She may have a past but at least she never cheated on me." "Go to hell." He hung up.

It was two o' clock in the morning. Jessie and Eve were sleeping. They were both awakened by a knock at the door.

"Jessie I know you're in there please open the door." They heard John say. They came out of there bedrooms.

"Eve go back to sleep you don't need this shit."

"Just ignore him."

"If I don't answer the door he's not gonna go away."

"Ok."

Jessie opened the door and stepped outside into the hall closing the door behind her.

"What John?" She said. "Are you drunk?"

"Yeah."

"Go to your room."

"Come with me."

"No."

"Why?"

"You know why?"

"I didn't do anything."

"John you were kissing her."

"No she was kissing me."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you." "I miss you."

"Well you saw me." "Goodnight."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I love you."

"No you don't."

"Oh I don't?"

"Yeah you don't."

"Really?" He took a little black box of his pants pocket. "Open this I tell me I don't."

"What is that?"

"It's your birthday present I never got to give you." "Take it." She took it.

"Open it."

"Fine." She opened it. "Oh my god."

"It's an engagement ring." "Now what was that?" "I don't love you, huh?" "I can't hear you." She dropped it on the ground. She was having trouble with the key. "Jessie-

"John stop it, it's over ok." "Showing me a ring isn't gonna change that." She said with tears in her eyes. She got the door open and went inside. All the tears she was holding back started to come.

Three weeks later Jessie was at the arena. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Oh Dwayne hi."

"Hi." "How have you been?"

"Good." "You?"

"Good." "Why did you just up and leave after our night together?"

"I'm sorry I was embarrassed I'm not the one night stand type."

"Neither am I usually." "That's why I came over here." "I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date."

"I think you're very nice but I'm just not ready to start dating again."

"I understand."

"Sorry."

"That's ok." He walked away.

She turned around to get her title belt and jumped.

"Zack how long have you been standing there?" She said shocked. He just shook his head.

**Funny how certain people only review when they have something negative to say. **


	26. Chapter 26

By the look on Zack's face Jessie knew he heard everything. She knew he was going to tell John. She didn't want that to happened. She had to try to convince Zack not to tell him.

"Zack I can explain." She heard her music start. "Before you do anything hear me out." "Meet me after my match." She walked away.

Her match lasted about ten minutes. When she came back through the curtain Zack was waiting for her.

"How can you do that to John?" He said.

"I didn't mean to Zack."

"Right."

"I didn't it was completely unintentional."

"So you didn't to it to get back at him?"

"No." "I went to the bar last month." "Dwayne was there he kept buying me drinks and it just happened."

"You'll be sorry."

"Please don't tell John, Zack please I beg you." "He doesn't have to know."

"That's not why you'll be sorry." "He's telling you the truth Jessie." "Liz came on to him."

"He's lying." "I saw them."

"No he's not." "He loves you what you're doing to him is killing him."

"What about what he did to me?"

"When he finds out about this it's gonna kill him more."

"Don't tell him please."

"He's my best friend I'm not lying to him."

"I know he's your best friend but like you said it'll kill him."

"If you're not with him what do you care?"

"He'll think I did to get back at him like you do and I didn't."

"Well what do you want me to think huh?" "You know how much he hates him and you go and do that."

"I was drunk."

"Yeah blame it on the booze." "You know damn well you did it to hurt him."

"No." "Give me a break just pretend you never heard us."

"I'm not gonna tell him."

"Thank you."

"You're gonna tell him."

"What?"

"I'll give you a week to tell him."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"No I'm giving you an ultimatum." "I'll give you a week to tell him." "If you don't I'm going to."

"Zack please don't do this to me."

"I didn't do this to you." "You did it to yourself." He started walking away.

"Zack, Zack."

"One week Jessie."

After the show Jessie went back to her hotel room. She stayed by herself now. When she got to her room she saw roses up against her door. She picked them up and looked at the card. It read.

I know you said you're not ready to date yet. Can we still be friends? If you ever wanna talk here's my number 745-0124. – Dwayne Johnson

A couple days later Jessie was moving into her new place. She moved to Daytona, Florida. Eve had been sick the last few days so she didn't know what was going on. Jessie sat on her couch and her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." Eve said.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better."

"Good."

"What's the big emergency?"

"Zack knows."

"Knows what?"

"About me and Dwayne."

"He knows to slept together?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"He overheard me and Dwayne talking."

"Did he tell John?"

"No but gave me an ultimatum." "He says I have a week to tell John and if I don't he's going to."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I have to tell him what choice do I have?"

"You know it'll hurt him more if he hears it from Zack."

"I know." "Why can't Zack just leave it alone?"

"John is his best friend."

"I gotta go I have a lot of unpacking to do."

John was in Massachusetts he decided to try to get through to Liz one last time. He pulled in her driveway got out and rang the doorbell. She answered.

"John." She said surprised.

"I need to talk to you."

"Come on in." He went in. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here you ask you one more time to tell Jessie the truth."

"No."

"You say you love me right?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to be happy right?"

"Yeah."

"Then be a descent person and do this for me."

"No you belong with me John."

"When are you gonna understand this Elizabeth, I don't want you I don't love you." "I never will again."

"Fine." "You'll never get her back."

"Ok." "If I give you money will you tell her?"

"How much?"

"Name your price."

"A hundred thousand dollars."

"Fine." He wrote the check and gave it to her. "Now tell her the god damn truth."

The following Monday Jessie was at the arena. She had to tell John tonight. She was walking down the hall.

"Jessie." John said. She kept walking. "Just stop for a second." She turned around and saw John and Liz standing there.

"Thanks for rubbing it in my face."

"Just listen Jessie." "Liz tell her."

"Jessie John's not lying to you." Liz said. "He didn't know I was at the house that day." "I came on to him." "He's never cheated on you."

"You fucking bitch I'm gonna kick your ass!" Jessie said charging at her. John grabbed her by the waist when she got to them.

"Jessie no she's not worth it." John said. "Liz leave now." She walked away.

Jessie hugged John.

"John I'm sorry." She said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

"No it isn't." "John let's go to your locker room." "We need to talk."

"Ok." They went to his locker room.

"John sit down." He sat down. "I have something to tell you." She knelt down in front of him.

"What?"

"I slept with someone a week after we broke up." She got tears in her eyes.

"It's ok."

"It was Dwayne Johnson." "I'm sorry." "I was drinking and it just happened." John looked down at the floor.

"Maybe it's best if we stay broken up."

"John I'm sorry." He looked at her. "I love you."

"I thought you did." "How the fuck could you do that!" "How could you be so cold!"

"I didn't do it to hurt you."

"Right." "I didn't even do anything."

"Honey I'm so sorry." She said starting to cry. "Please forgive me."

"I want you to leave."

"John-

"Get out Jessie." She left went in the diva's locker room, lid down the door and started sobbing.


	27. Chapter 27

Two weeks had passed since Jessie told John she slept with Dwayne. He wouldn't take any of her calls or talk to her. When she learned that John really was telling her the truth it made her feel a thousand times worse for what she did. She thought she felt bad when she thought John cheated on her. Now she felt like she lost the best thing that ever happened to her and it was all her fault. She'd been so sad that unless it was work related she refused to leave her hotel room. She would just sit think about John and cry. She was at her hotel room sitting on her couch in complete silence. There was a knock on her door. She just let them knock.

"Jessie it's Eve." "Are you in there?" "If you're in there please open the door." Jessie got up opened the door and sat back down. "Jessie you need to get out of this room."

"I don't want to."

"It'll be good for you."

"I don't care what's good for me."

"Don't do this to yourself I know you feel bad but that doesn't mean life stops."

"It hasn't I go to work."

"But you don't do anything else."

"So what?"

"I'm worried about you, so are some of the other girls."

"Well I'm not gonna try and kill myself if that's what you're worried about."

"Being anti-social isn't healthy for you either." "That's why we should go out and have some fun." "Anything you want." "We could go out to eat, to the movies, dancing."

"What I want is never gonna happened."

"What?"

"I want John to forgive me and he never will." "I swear I didn't mean to hurt him." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love him." "If I wasn't so stupid and believed him when he said nothing happened with Liz, the thing with Dwayne wouldn't have happened."

"You thought what anyone would've thought."

"You didn't see the look on his face." "He was so hurt when I told him."

"I know but maybe he just needs time."

"He'll never forgive me."

"He might."

"He loved me and I crushed him."

"You need to get your mind off this." "Let's go get some dinner."

"No."

"Come on you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'll pay." "Come on, please."

"Alright, give me five minutes to get ready."

"Ok."

John and Zack were at a bar drinking and playing pool. John missed his shot.

"God damn son of a bitch!" John shouted.

"I'm guessing that's not about missing your shot?"

"That fucking bastard!"

"Dwayne?"

"When we get to Wrestlemania he'll be lucky I don't fucking kill him!" "If I can wait that long to kick his ass."

"Dude calm down."

"I don't know who I'm more pissed at him or Jessie." "I spent weeks trying to convince her nothing happened and she goes and fucks him."

"That was pretty fucked up."

"Damn right it was." "I loved her."

"You know I have nothing against her personally but I think you should forget about her." "She obviously doesn't give a shit about you or she wouldn't have done that."

"She's such a hypocrite." "She used to tell me all the time she was worried I would hurt her." "Well she really knows how to put a knife in your back and twist it."

"You need a new woman."

"I'm done with dating."

"You gonna take your next shot?"

"Yeah." "I want more beer."

"Another pitcher?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

A few days later Jessie was at the arena. She was in the diva's locker room changing. Word had gotten around about her sleeping with Dwayne. The Bella twins came in.

"Slut." Nikki coughed. Looking at Jessie.

"Whore." Brie coughed.

"Skank."

"Why don't you two bitches say that to my face." Jessie said getting in there faces.

"Is there a problem here?" Eve asked in walking standing next to Jessie.

"Come on Brie let's get out of here." Nikki said. They left.

"You ok?" Eve asked.

"Yeah."

"Fuck them."

Jessie was in catering drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well if it isn't the slut herself." Chris said coming up to her.

"Go away Chris."

"You gonna sick John on me again?" "I have a feeling he won't care this time."

"Leave me alone."

"Why wouldn't John care this time Jessie, huh?" "Oh yeah that's right because you opened your legs for the one man in this world you know he hates." "Was it worth it to fuck Dwayne?" "Was it good?" Jessie had a half of cup of coffee left.

"Go to hell!" She yelled throwing the rest on Chris.

"Ow you fucking bitch!" He shouted. She walked away.

As she was walking down the hall she saw John.

"John." She said. He kept walking. She caught up to him. "John please stop and talk to me." He wasn't stopping. She saw they were getting close to his locker room. She got in front of the door and blocked it. He wouldn't look at her. "Look at me please." She cupped her hands around his face. He looked at her.

"It doesn't feel good does it?"

"What?"

"Begging and pleading for the person you claim to love to take you back."

"I do love you John."

"You know it's really fucked up, we waited months before we did anything." "Then you give it up to him on the first night?"

"I wanted us to wait because I love you and I wanted it to be special." "Dwayne didn't mean anything to me." "He's not the one I love, he's not the one I want." "I love you John, I want you." "I made a mistake." She said with tears rolling her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." "I'll do anything to make it up to you." She kissed him. He didn't kiss her back but didn't stop her either. After a few seconds she broke the kiss and looked at him.

"You don't get it do you?" He said taking her hands off him. "This isn't something you can make up." "I'll never forgive you." "Do you even understand how much you hurt me?" He had tears in his eyes. "You betrayed me." "You broke my heart." "I hate you Jessie." When he said that she started crying again.

"No John, please you can't mean that." She said through her tears.

"From now on leave me alone." He went in his locker room slamming the door behind him.

She dropped to her knees in the middle of the hall and started sobbing covering her face with her hands.

"No I'm sorry, John!" She said through her tears.

"Come on Jessie get up." Eve said helping her to her feet. "It's gonna be alright." They walked away.

John was standing in his locker room. He folded up a steel chair and hit it off the walls. When he was done the chair was all dented and smashed. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was shaking with anger. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away.

When John got back to the hotel he knew he probably shouldn't have done what he did next but he didn't care. He was laying in bed and looked over next to him.

"That was great John."

"Remember Liz this was just a booty call, nothing else."

"I know."


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a month since Jessie last talked to John. She decided to try and move on with her life but it was very difficult since she worked with him. She still cried sometimes but as much. She was finally starting to accept that John and her were over. She decided she was never dating anyone ever again. It caused more pain then it was worth. Her contract was expiring at the beginning of next week. She was seriously thinking about not renewing it and quitting. All of her personal problems and the way some people treated her backstage was taking the joy away from performing. She'd even lost her Diva's Championship because her heart wasn't in it anymore. She and Eve were out to lunch.

"Eve." She said.

"What?"

"I'm thinking about leaving."

"Leaving what?"

"The WWE."

"You wanna quit?"

"I think so."

"Why?"

"I've always loved this but lately not so much."

"Jessie I know this is about John."

"Some of it is but I'm sick of the way I've been treated." "I made one mistake and get called bitch, whore, slut."

"Don't listen to those people."

"It's hard not to I see them almost every day."

"Does being a professional wrestler still make you happy?"

"Not like it used to." "I still like it but I can do without it now."

"I don't want you to quit but if you're not happy maybe you should."

"Nothing's set in stone yet but I'm seriously considering it."

"What ever you decide you have my support."

"Thank you."

John was at the hotel gym with Zack.

"Wanna go out for a couple beers after the show tonight?" Zack asked.

"Sure."

"What's up man?" "You thinking about Jessie."

"I feel kind of guilty for something I did last month."

"What'd you do?"

"Remember when I told you Jessie was crying to me in front of my locker room?"

"Yeah."

"After that I went back to my hotel." "I knew Liz was in town so I called her and invited her to my room."

"You had sex with her didn't you?"

"Yeah I did."

"What do you feel guilty about?"

"I only did because I was mad at Jessie."

"So she did the same thing to you."

"Yeah but I still don't feel right about it."

"Don't worry about it."

"You're right she wasn't worried about it when she did it to me."

Later that night Jessie was in the Diva's locker room. She was in a bathroom stall when the Bella twins came in.

"Come on Brie tell me what you heard today." Nikki said.

"I was in the hotel gym today and I overheard John Cena talking to Zack Ryder." "John told Zack he slept with his ex-wife Liz to get back at Jessie."

"No way that's hilarious, Jessie deserves it." "That's what the skank gets."

They left Jessie came out of the stall. She was angry and hurt. She decided she couldn't take anymore. Since the Bella twins knew about that soon that would be constantly thrown in her face on top her sleeping with Dwayne. She left the Diva's locker room and knocked on Stephanie's office door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. She went in. "Oh hi Jessie." "I'm glad you're here sit down." She sat down. "We need to decide on a date next week to renegotiate your contract."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." "I don't want to renew my contract."

"Why?"

"The company has been great to me but I feel like to much of my personal life has become exposed." "I get judged even by total strangers thanks to the internet about mistakes I've made." "It's becoming to much for me and my work is slipping because of it." "I guess what I'm saying is I quit."

"I have noticed your performance has been on the down slide but you're one our most popular divas."

"I thank you Stephanie this job and this company made me really happy at one time." "Now I feel like it's time to move on."

"Ok Monday will be your last day then." "We'll miss you."

"Thank you."

News that Jessie was retiring spread quickly. She thought about confronting John about Liz but decided to leave it alone. Monday came really quick. Dwayne was there and Jessie thought it would be best to avoid him. She didn't know it but John had been debating all day whether to say goodbye. Jessie had a good last match and said goodbye to the fans. She was in the back.

"Jessie."

"Hi Dwayne."

"I heard tonight was your last night."

"Yeah it is."

"I know I'm not around a lot but I'll still miss seeing your beautiful face."

"Thank you." "I gotta g-

"Dwayne!" The both heard.

"Shit." Jessie muttered under her breath.

"What's your problem John?" John hit him. Dwayne hit him back. John tackled him to the ground. They were rolling around on the floor exchanging punches.

"Will you two stop it!" Jessie shouted. It was broken up. They were both bleeding.

"What the hell was that for!" Dwayne shouted.

"For fucking my ex-girlfriend!"

"I don't even know your ex-girlfriend!

"Yes you do, doesn't he Jessie!" He said looking angrily at Jessie. She just walked away.

She was getting ready to leave walking to her car in the parking lot. She put her bag in the trunk. When she went to unlock her car she saw John he was parked beside her.

"Thanks Jessie." He said.

"For what?"

"Because of you I got suspended for three months until Wrestlemania."

"If it was for attacking Dwayne I had nothing to do with it."

"I wouldn't have done it if you knew how to keep your legs closed."

"John for the thousandth time I'm sorry." "Are you?"

"For what?"

"Fucking Liz I know you did."

"Who told you?"

"What does that matter now?"

"How does it feel?"

"You're a spiteful bastard." "You did that to hurt me."

"So did you."

"No I didn't." "What I did was an honest to god mistake." "What you did was on purpose." "I loved you how could you do that."

"Maybe because she was always better in bed then you."

"Oh yeah well Dwayne didn't have any complains.

"Neither did Liz."

"You know what I take it back I'm not sorry!" "I'm glad I did it and it was better then any of the times with you!"

"Spoken like a real ho, Cherry!" She smacked him in the mouth.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you to!"

"I hope I never see you again for the rest of my life!"

"Me to I can't wait to be rid of you!"

She got in her car. He got in his. Once they left the parking lot they went in separate directions.


	29. Chapter 29

Jessie had been out of the WWE for four years. When she left she went back to school to get her Bachelor's Degree. That took her two years to complete. Now for the passed two years she was a professor at The University Of Florida. She taught calculus. She had a nice quiet life now. She didn't even watch wrestling anymore. She hadn't watched it since quit. Teaching was something she really loved to do. Outside of teaching she really didn't have much of a social life. She had a few friends who were also professors but for the most part she stayed home grading papers and making lesson plans. It sort of reminded her of high school but this time she didn't care. She was happy. She hadn't even dated anyone since John Cena. Jessie was just finishing up a class.

"Ok everyone remember your test is next Friday." She said. "So study and study and if you feel like you've studied so much that your head's about to explode, study some more." "We'll end class for today." "I know we all have Thursday and Friday off so I'll see you Monday."

Jessie left her classroom when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Jessie."

"Hey Natalie."

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"No."

"Wanna meet at that restaurant around the corner?"

"Sure."

"Ok see you in a minute."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They met at the restaurant and got a table.

"How did your class go?" Natalie asked.

"Good but I feel bad for the students." "I know they're nervous about the test coming up."

"Couldn't be any worse then my students." "They have an a ten page essay to write on The Grapes Of Wrath." "What are you gonna do for your days off?"

"Go home and grade papers."

"How did I know you were gonna say that?"

"Maybe because that's all I do."

"Don't you ever have any fun?"

"I've had enough fun for one lifetime trust me."

"Don't you get lonely?" "I've never heard you talk about a guy or anything."

"I haven't dated in four years since I quit my last job."

"When you were a wrestler?"

"Yeah."

"What was your boyfriend's name?"

"John Cena."

"Was he cute?"

"You've never heard of him?"

"No."

"He was gorgeous."

"Was he a wrestler to?"

"Yeah."

"How long did you date him?"

"Seven months." "I met him in college though." "He was a senior when I was a freshman I tutored him in math."

"Did you love him?"

"Yeah we loved each other a lot."

"What happened?"

"I fucked everything up." "I thought he cheated on me with his ex-wife but he didn't." "Before I knew he didn't I slept with someone he hated." "When I found out he didn't really cheat on me I told him what I did." "Things were never the same between us after that."

"Do you miss him?"

"I used to but not so much anymore." "I've moved on and I'm sure he has to."

Jessie had a few more classes then she went home. She grabbed her mail on the way in the house. She had the usual bills and a big white envelope. She opened it. It was airline tickets, two backstage passes and two tickets to WWE house shows. One in Boston, Massachusetts and one in Stamford, Connecticut. There was also a wedding invitation. Stephanie and Hunter were renewing there wedding vows.

Jessie decided to go so she packed and got on a plane to Massachusetts. When she got to the hotel she checked in.

"Can you tell me if Eve Torres has checked in?" The lady behind the counter typed in a few things.

"Yes she's on the third floor." "Five-eighteen."

"Thank you."

Jessie put her stuff in her room and went to Eve's. She knocked on the door. Eve answered.

"Oh my god Jessie." Eve said excitedly. They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for Hunter and Stephanie's wedding."

"It's been so long."

"Yeah it has." "I'm going to the shows the for the next two days to."

"Awesome it'll be like the old days."

Jessie was at the arena. She was walking down the hall checking her cell phone. She looked over and she was right outside of John's locker room. She froze for a few seconds. She knew she was over everything but didn't know if he was.

"Go talk to him." She heard Eve say from behind her.

"I don't know maybe it's not a good idea."

"He can't still be mad at you." "It was four years ago."

"I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Coward."

Jessie was at the pop machine. She got her pop. When she turned around John was standing right there.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." "I knew that was you." "What are you doing here?" "Are you back?"

"No I'm here for Stephanie and Hunter's wedding."

"Cool." "Why didn't you come see me?"

"I wanted to but I didn't know if you wanted me to."

"I'm not mad anymore." "Come on Jess it was four years ago." "It's water under the bridge."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"I gotta go my match is next." "Wanna go get a coffee and catch up after?"

"Sure."

After the show they went to a coffee shop.

"So Jess what do you do now?"

"I'm a professor at The University Of Florida."

"What do you teach?"

"Calculus."

"I bet all the guys have crushes on you."

"Well if they do they don't tell me."

"You look really great."

"Thank you so do you."

"Did you ever get married?"

"Nope I'm single." "You?"

"I've had a few girlfriends but none of them worked out." "I haven't had a serious relationship in over a year."

John walked Jessie back to her room. They were standing outside it.

"Jessie I wanted to tell you I'm sorry." John said.

"What for?"

"The last time we saw each other and the stuff I said." "I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry to I didn't mean anything I said either."

"Friends?"

"Yeah." They hugged. They pulled back from the hug but were still holding on to each other.

"I'm glad you came." "It's so great to see you."

"It's great to see you to." Very suddenly they kissed. It only lasted a few seconds. When it broke they both started laughing.

"I'm sorry."

"Me to." "I don't know why I did that."

"Me either." "Old habit I guess."

"Yeah I guess." They were both still laughing a little.

"I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	30. Chapter 30

When Jessie woke up in the morning it reminded her of how rigorous her schedule used to be. She got up took a shower packed and got on a plane for Connecticut. As she was flying there she thought about how nice it was to talk to John last night. She couldn't remember the last time they had a conversation without yelling and screaming at each other. When the plane landed Jessie checked into the hotel. Then she and Eve went shopping for dresses. The wedding was tomorrow. They were looking around the store.

"So you're a professor?" Eve asked.

"Yep."

"Great." "No offense but it sounds kind of boring."

"Most people would think so if you love math like me it's not."

"What do you do besides work?"

"Working's pretty much it for me."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"That's what everybody says."

"Let me take a wild guess." "You don't have a boyfriend do you?"

"Nope."

"I knew it."

"I haven't dated anyone since John."

"What?" "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"So you haven't had sex or anything?"

"The last guy I slept with was Dwayne."

"Did you ever talk to John?"

"Yeah we went out for coffee after the show it was really nice." "We decided to be friends again."

"Did anything else happened?"

"Sort of."

"What does that mean?"

"We kissed but only for a second." "It didn't mean anything."

"Right." She said smiling.

"We both apologized to each other for it."

"Why?"

"Neither of us meant to do it."

"Bullshit, yes you did."

"It was just an old habit."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, when you two end up in bed together will that just be an old habit to?"

"I'm not gonna sleep with him."

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying?"

"I don't know because I'm not."

"Or maybe it's because you are."

"Things in my life are fine just the way they are." "I'm not complicating it with sex again." "We're just friends now."

"Whatever you say." Jessie saw a blue silk dress.

"This is pretty."

"Yeah it is."

"I think I'm gotta get it."

"I'm sure John will like it."

"Shut up."

"Ok." "Mrs. Cena."

"Eve."

"What you gonna sick your lover on me?" She said laughing.

"You're not funny Torres."

Later that night Jessie was at the arena. She knocked on John's locker room door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

"You can sit down if you want." She sat down. He sat down next to her. "Why did you knock before you came in?" "You know you don't have to do that."

"That was back when we were dating." "You could've had a woman in here."

"Do you see a woman?"

"No."

"You never have to knock."

"What if you're naked?"

"Well as I recall you used to like that." He said smiling.

"John."

"I'm kidding Jess."

"I don't think you are."

"I am." "Jessie I wanna ask you something."

"Ok."

"Are you going to the wedding alone tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking maybe we could go together." "Not like a date or anything just as friends."

"Sure."

"Ok great."

"We'll have fun."

"Yeah."

"What time did you wanna pick me up?"

"One."

"Ok." "I'll be ready."

The next morning Jessie was getting ready. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Hey Eve." She said.

"Do you have any mascara?" "I just ran out."

"Yeah come on in." She went in. They both went in the bathroom. She handed Eve the mascara and continued putting on her lip gloss.

"That dress looks nice on you."

"Thanks."

"Are you going with a date?"

"No why?"

"You just look like you have a date." "Those are date pantyhose."

"They're just pantyhose." Jessie's cell phone went off. She checked it. It read.

Are you ready? – John

Yes. – Jessie

I'll be there in a minute. – John

Ok. – Jessie

Twenty seconds later there was a knock at the door. Jessie answered it. It was John.

"That was quick." She said.

"My room's three doors down from yours."

"Oh." "Come on in." He went in. "Eve are you done with that mascara yet?"

"Yeah." She said coming out of the bathroom. "I'm gonna go." "John." "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to the wedding with Jessie." He said.

"Oh."

"It's not a date." Jessie said. "Is it John?"

"No it's not."

"I'll see you guys there." Eve said.

Eve left then Jessie and John left.

After the wedding they went back to the hotel to a ballroom for the reception. Jessie and John spent most of it drinking and dancing. They were both a little drunk. They were dancing to a slow song.

"Incase I haven't told you you look beautiful." John said.

"Thank you." "You look pretty cute to."

"Did you have fun this weekend?"

"Yeah I'm glad I came back."

"I'm glad you came back to." "Spending time with you again has been really nice." The song stopped.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"Me to."

They rode on the elevator together. When they got off of it John unlocked his door. Jessie stopped and turned towards John.

"I had a lot of fun." She said.

"Me to." "Are you sure you gotta go tomorrow?"

"Yeah I have class Monday." "I'm not leaving until noon."

"Then I guess this will be my last chance to do this." He kissed her. She kissed him back. They went into John's room. Jessie was up against the door. She took off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. She felt his hand run up her leg. She moaned. They found there way to the bedroom. John found the zipper in the back and unzipped the dress. He slid down her dress. She slid down his shirt and undid his pants. They got on the bed. "Jessie." He moaned against her lips. "John." She moaned as he started kissing her neck. He took off her pantyhose. He came back to her and they kissed. "Ohhh." She moaned when she felt him slip inside her. He started to move. "John." She moaned against his lips. "Jessie, I need you." He groaned. "I want you John." She moaned. After a couple hours they finished and fell asleep.

**I've been sick lately that's why I haven't updated. If I didn't know any better I'd swear something didn't want me to finish this story before I leave for my vacation. I'm either sick or the website's not working or my computer's broke lol.**


	31. Chapter 31

Jessie woke up the morning. She opened her eyes looked at John and smiled. She really hadn't intended last night to happened. She knew she and John would still be able to be friends even though it happened. She got up and started looking for her dress. When she found it she went into the bathroom to change. When she came back out John was sitting up in the bed.

"Morning." She said smiling.

"Morning." He said smiling back.

"I guess we should talk about last night." She sat on the bed.

"Ok." "It was great."

"Yeah it was."

"Are you sorry we did it?"

"No like you said, it was great." "It's not the kind of thing friends do but I still liked it."

"I don't see why we can't do both."

"What?"

"Be friends but still have sex."

"You mean friends with benefits?"

"Yeah."

"I can do that as long as we can agree on some ground rules."

"Ok."

"Not that we are but if we want to we can see other people."

"Ok."

"Second and last no falling in love with me." "If I even sense that you've started to I'll break it off."

"Got it." "What if you fall in love with me?"

"Not gonna happened I enjoy being single to much." She laughed.

"What?"

"I'm a little embarrassed to even ask."

"Come on Jess."

"Do you remember what you did with my panties?" "I can't find them."

"No."

"Oh well I gotta go."

"Where you going?"

"I gotta go pack I'm leaving in a few hours."

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"No."

"It'll be fun." He started kissing the back of her neck.

"I gotta go."

"I know but my hands have a mind of there own." He unzipped her dress and kissed her back. She turned and kissed him. He slid her dress down. They laid on the bed. "I win."

"Ha ha." "Just shut up and kiss me." They kissed.

Two hours later Jessie went back to her room. She showered and packed. There was a knock at her door.

"Hey John." She said.

"Wanna go to breakfast?"

"Sure."

They went to the café in the hotel. They were eating.

"Do you have to leave at noon?" John asked.

"That's what time my flight leaves, so yeah."

"Can't you take a later one?"

"I'd have to pay for another ticket." "I don't have the money for that."

"What if I gave it to you?"

"You really want me to stay huh?"

"We've just been having a lot of fun his weekend." "I don't want it to be over yet." "Come to a show one last time."

"I can't I don't have a ticket or a pass this time."

"I know where you can get some."

"It's a school night."

"Come on Jess, you gotta bend the rules sometime." "Please."

"Ok."

Later that night they were at the arena. Jessie was going from the arena straight to the airport when the show was over. Jessie was in catering.

"Hey Jessie." Eve said.

"Hi."

"I figured you'd be gone by now."

"I'm leaving right after show."

"Did you and John have a good time last night?"

"Yeah." She said starting to smile but trying to hide it.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Jessie."

"What?"

"Oh, ha ha ha." She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You slept together didn't you."

"Yeah."

"I knew it." "I knew it was gonna happened." "So you're back together?"

"No we're still just friends but it's a little different now."

"How?"

"We're friends with benefits."

"So you're having sex and nothing else?"

"Yeah it's really fun, really hot to." "I think it might be even better then when we were dating."

"I don't think it's gonna work out the way you guys plan."

"Why?"

"You have a past." "Eventually feelings are gonna get in the way."

"We've already talked about that." "We're keeping things purely sexual, we agreed no feelings."

"You don't love John?"

"No."

"At all?"

"Not at all."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Nope."

"Jessie."

"I don't."

"You wanna know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you love each other and you're both in denial."

"I think you're reading to much into something that's nothing."

Jessie went to John's locker room. She walked in.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." "Look what I found." He said holding up her panties.

"Where'd you find them?"

"Under the bed." He handed them to her. She put them in her suitcase that was sitting on the floor. "My match doesn't start for twenty minutes." He said as he kissed her.

"We can't, not here." She mumbled against his lips.

"Why?"

"People will hear us."

"I can't help it, I want you."

"John." She moaned as he moved down to her neck.

"Wanna go take a shower?"

"Yeah."

Fifteen minutes later they were back out and dressed.

"I gotta go." He said.

"Honey." She laughed. " I mean John you almost forgot these." She said shaking his dog tags. He took them.

"Thanks see you in a few minutes bab-um, Jessie."

When the show was over John drove Jessie to the airport.

"I'll come see you when we do a show in Florida." He said.

"Ok." "I had a great time this weekend."

"Because of the wedding or me?"

"Both but mostly you." "I gotta go." He kissed her.

"Bye."

"Bye."


	32. Chapter 32

Jessie had been back to Florida for three months. She and John talked on the phone every single night. Sometimes they would stay on the phone so long Jessie would barely get any sleep the night before. It was time for her lunch break she was in her office. Natalie knocked on her open door.

"Hey wanna go to lunch?" She asked.

"Sure."

They were at the restaurant. Jessie yawned.

"Another late night talking to your lover?" Natalie asked.

"He is not my lover."

"What would you call him?"

"My friend who I happened to sleep with once in awhile."

"Here I thought you were shy." "I guess it just takes John Cena to loosen you up a bit."

"I guess so."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"You don't."

"Why not?"

"We're just friends if we were a couple that'd be different."

"I don't get it."

"What?"

"How can you just have sex with someone you used to date?"

"When John and I were together it was great until I screwed it up." "I lost my best friend." "Now I have him back and we get to have sex." "No emotional feelings are involved it's the best of both worlds."

"So you don't care about him at all."

"Of course I care about him." "Just not in a romantic way, in the way you'd care about a really good friend."

"Like us."

"Exactly."

"Except you sleep with him."

"Exactly."

John was in Wisconsin he was in the hotel gym working out.

"Hey John." Zack said walking up to him.

"Hey."

"You look tired."

"I was up late."

"Talking to your good friend Jessie?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing when you go home this weekend?"

"I'm gonna call Jessie and see if she wants to spend the weekend with me."

"When are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you still love her."

"I don't love her."

"Come on dude I know you love her, you know you love her just admit it."

"I do not love her." "We're friends that's all." "It's better that way."

"For who?"

"Both of us."

"Both of you?" "Or just you?" He walked away.

Jessie was in her office. She had an hour free. She was working on paper work when her office phone rang. She picked it up.

"Professor Matthews."

"Hi." John said.

"Hey."

"How's your day going?"

"I'm tired." "Someone kept me on the phone until two in the morning last night."

"I wonder who that was?"

"Gee, I don't know." She said sarcastically.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Grading papers."

"I don't have to work this weekend." "Feel like coming to Massachusetts?"

"It's cold there."

"I'll keep you warm."

"I'd really like to but I can't."

"I'll pay for your ticket."

"I have a hundred tests to grade."

"Bring them with you."

"That won't work."

"Why not?"

"I know you." "The second I start working you're gonna get horny and you won't leave me alone."

"Yes I will."

"I don't trust you."

"You don't trust me come on, Jess it's me." "Don't you wanna see me?" "I wanna see you."

"Yes I wanna see you but I can't."

"Yes you can." Jessie sighed.

"Ok I'll have to take the last flight out." "I might not get there until really late."

"That's ok." "Do you remember where I keep my spare key?"

"Yeah." "I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Ok."

The next night Jessie caught the red eye flight to Massachusetts. She didn't get to John's house until two in the morning. She went to John's bedroom and saw he was sleeping. So she went downstairs and slept on the couch.

The next morning when John woke up he could smell food cooking. He went downstairs. Jessie was sitting at the table grading papers. She looked up.

"Hi." "Morning." She said.

"Morning." "Why didn't you wake me up last night?" He said sitting down next to her.

"I got in late and I didn't want to wake you." "Breakfast is almost done."

"You didn't have to make me breakfast."

"It's no problem." She went to stand up. John stopped her and kissed her. "What was that for?"

"Just because."

They finished breakfast and cleaned up.

"Jess."

"What?"

"Come here." He said smirking.

"You know." She said starting to walk around the kitchen table. "We haven't played this in years but I wonder if you can still catch me."

"I can."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're not to old?" "I mean you're what, thirty-nine now?" She said smiling.

"That's it come here." He chased her around the kitchen table a couple times. Then she ran for the stairs. John was right behind her. When they got to the top he picked her up like you would a bride. "Gotcha!"

"You sure did." They kissed.

"Old huh?" He mumbled against her lips.

"I was just kidding." He put her on the bed and started tickling her. "John!" She laughed. "John stop it!" He stopped and looked down at her. "What?"

"Nothing." "You're just beautiful is all."

"Come here." They kissed.

Afterwards they were laying in bed.

"Jess." He said.

"What?"

"I told my parents you were coming here and they really wanna see you."

"Ok when?"

"Tonight." "They want us to come over."

"Alright." "I can't wait you know I love them."

"I know."

"They know we're not dating right?"

"Yeah."

Later that night they went to John's parents house.

"Mom, dad, we're here." John said.

"Hi son." John Sr. said. They hugged. "Jessie."

"Hi." "It's great to see you." She said. They hugged.

"Look at you." "You're getting younger every day."

"Oh stop."

"Jessie." Carol said.

"Carol." They hugged. "How are you?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"Great."

"That's great."

"Hi mom." John said.

"Hi." They hugged.

After a couple hours Jessie and Carol were in the kitchen and John and his dad were in the living room.

"So you're not seeing Jessie again? John Sr. asked.

"No we're just friends."

"You are sleeping with her though right?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Why else would she come all the way up here?" "John I've seen the way you look at her." "It's the same way you used to look at her years ago when you were dating."

"Dad I am not in love with her ok."

"I never said you were."

"That's what you were implying."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"If we're only friends I won't get hurt again." "There happy now?"

"I want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"Ok."

After awhile Jessie and John went back home. They were in bed. She was laying on his chest. He was running his fingers through her hair.

"I had fun tonight." She said.

"Me to." "I'm glad you came."

"So am I." "John, do you think it's stupid that I still think about my baby sometimes?"

"No."

"It would've been four this year." "I still have the teddy bear you gave me for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's at home." "I still want a baby." "To bad I can't have one." She looked at him. "I wish we could've had one when we were together." "I used to think about it a lot then." "It would've been nice."

"Yeah it would've." "I wish we could've had one to."

"Maybe then-

"What?"

"I don't want you to get upset."

"I won't what?"

"Maybe that whole thing Dwayne wouldn't have happened." "I know you never believed me but I swear, I didn't mean to do that." She got tears in her eyes. "I loved you more then anything." "I'm sorry."

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah." She kissed him.

"You don't know how much that means to me John."

"I'm the idiot though."

"Why do you say that?"

"I never should've let you go."

"You know I'm tired I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Jessie got up took a shower and was sitting on the bed grading papers. She had her glasses on. John came in the room.

"You know Jess, you look really sexy in your glasses."

"No John." "I gotta finish these." "When I'm done we will." "I only have two more." He felt his hand going up her leg. "Honey, um, John stop it." She said smiling.

"You don't look like you want me to stop it."

"I'm almost done, one more." She felt him start to kiss her neck. "John cut it out." She said trying very hard not to laugh.

"Come on Jessie, you know you want me."

"You sound so sure about that, mmmmm." She moaned.

"What was that?" "I didn't hear you." He continued kissing her neck.

"John." She wanted to say but it came out as a moan. She finished the last one and put her glasses down. They kissed and laid down. He was on top of her.

"Jessie don't go." He mumbled against her lips.

"What?"

"I don't want you to go home." She broke the kiss.

"You don't want me to go home?"

"No."

"You know I have to." "I have a life in Florida now."

"I know."

"Now do you wanna talk before I have to leave?" "Or." She kissed him. He kissed her back. "That's what I thought."

A few hours later they were at the airport. They hugged.

"Be safe." He said.

"I will." "Bye." They kissed.

"Bye."


	33. Chapter 33

Two months had passed since Jessie and John last saw each other. Jessie missed him a little but didn't tell him that. She never thought there arrangement would work so well but it was. It was really late at night Jessie was laying on her bed talking to John on the phone.

"I have to go soon." She said.

"No."

"John we've been talking for almost four hours."

"You don't wanna talk to me?"

"I do but I have class in the morning."

"I'm lonely."

"Go hang out with Zack."

"I can't he's sleeping."

"Don't you have any other friends?"

"You."

"We can't do anything."

"I know it sucks."

"Oh so I'm only good for sex to you huh?" She said jokingly.

"No but that is something we like to do."

"Yeah."

"You're always the one after me anyways."

"I think you got that backwards."

"Oh really?"

"Last time we had sex who was bugging who?"

"You were bugging me."

"I was not I was trying to work."

"Speaking of work, can you take a vacation anytime soon?"

"It's the middle of the semester."

"Can't you get someone to sub for you for a couple weeks."

"It doesn't work that way."

"I just miss hanging out with you."

"I know I still need to show you my house."

"I can't wait to see it."

"Maybe if you ever get the chance to come down here we can go to the beach." "I only live fifteen minutes away from it."

"Sounds like fun."

"I really have to go now."

"Jess."

"What?"

"What are you wearing?"

"John."

"What?" "You know you like it when I say stuff like that.

"Maybe I do."

"I wish you were here."

"So do I." "John I gotta go."

"Ok."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow I promise."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

It was towards the end of Jessie's day. She was teaching her last class of the day. She was turned around at the blackboard.

"When you take Y and divide it by three what do you get?" She turned around and noticed the girls were looking at the top of the stairs where the empty desks were. "Ladies what is so fascinating up there?" She looked up and saw John sitting in one of the empty desks.

"Professor Matthews do you know who that is?" One of the girls asked.

"Yes I do that's John Cena." "I know he's cute but you guys have to pay attention." All the girls laughed.

Twenty minutes later class was over. John signed a couple autographs then went down to Jessie's desk.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I have two days off and I wanted to come see you."

"I gotta stop by my office real quick then we'll go to my house."

"Ok."

They went back to Jessie's house.

"Well this is it." She said.

"This is nice."

"Thanks." "I'm so hungry but I'm so tired I don't feel like cooking."

"Why don't you go take a bath and relax and I'll make dinner."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's no problem."

"Ok." "How are you gonna find anything in the kitchen?"

"I'll find all the stuff I need."

"Ok."

She went upstairs and took a bath. She came down twenty minutes later. John was on the patio cooking on the grill.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"Steak and potatoes."

"Yum."

After a few minutes they were eating in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here last night?" She asked.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"My last class is at one tomorrow wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure."

A few hours after they had dinner they got ready for bed.

"John would you mind if we didn't do anything tonight?" "I'm really tired."

"I didn't come here just to have sex with you Jess."

"I know." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Jessie got up at five in the morning to get ready for work. When she was about to leave she kneeled down where John was sleeping.

"John." She said softly. He opened his eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Ok."

"I should be back by two."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Where's my kiss?" They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

When Jessie came home they went to the beach.

"This is relaxing." John said.

"Yeah it is."

"Jessie do you ever think about coming back to the WWE?"

"Sometimes but I like it here." "I've been here ever since we broke up."

"Why'd to pick here?"

"Well the main reason was because this was as far away from you as I could get." "When I first moved here I was so mad at you." "I'm glad we didn't see each other for four years." "It gave us time to get over all that shit."

"Yeah." "After about a year I thought about trying to find you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't know if you'd wanna see me."

"I was still mad at you then."

"See."

"Looking back at it it's so weird to me we ever talked to each other like that." "I mean it's us we don't do that."

"I'm glad things between us got better."

"Me to."

They stayed at the beach most of the day. Then they went to dinner and went back to Jessie's house.

"John." She said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not tired tonight." She said smiling. He grinned. They kissed and started going up the stairs.

"Anything in particular you feel like doing?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Yeah I'll show you." They went into the bedroom. She took off his shirt. They laid on the bed. She was on top of him. They broke the kiss for a second so he could take off her shirt.

"Jessie." He moaned against her lips.

"John." She could feel his hands going down her abs. He unzipped her jeans

"I love you Jessie." She broke the kiss and got off the bed.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I love you Jessie."

"That's what I thought you said." "John you know the rules no falling in love." "I don't want a relationship." He sat up.

"When I first suggested this I thought I could do it." "I can't fight it anymore I love you and I want us to be together again."

"I'm sorry John I can't." "I want you to leave."

"Jessie don't do this." "I know you love me to."

"I can't do this again John." "Now get out." She turned away from him.

"Jessie."

"What?"

"Are you crying?"

"No."

What did you just wipe away from your face?"

"Nothing." He got up and turned her around facing him. She was crying. "Why are you ruining everything?"

"I don't wanna ruin it baby I wanna make it better."

"Even if I wanted to I live here now." "This is where my life is."

"I know that we can work it out."

"John it didn't work last time and it won't work this time."

"Look me in the eyes and tell you don't love me."

"John please don't do this to me." "Just go."

"Fine." He got his shirt and left.


	34. Chapter 34

Jessie felt really bad. It had been a month since she'd last seen or talked to John. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. She just wanted to be honest. She had a day off and was sitting at home. There was a knock on her door. She answered it.

"Eve." She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm vacationing here for a week and I figured I'd come see you."

"Come on in." She went in. They sat down.

"How have you been?"

"Lately not so good."

"Does it have anything to do with John?"

"What do you know?"

"Only what Zack told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"That John told you he wants you back and he loves you and you threw him out of your house."

"I told him not to fall in love with me."

"He's really broken up about it."

"He is?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe me and him talking again was a mistake."

"Jessie why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Doing what?"

"You know you love him so go find him and tell him you do, before it's to late."

"To late?"

"He's not gonna pine over you forever."

"I don't want him to." "I want him to be happy."

"The one thing that makes him happy is right in front of me."

"You don't get it."

"Get what?" Jessie looked at her.

"I do love John."

"I knew that."

"I love him but we can't be together."

"Why not?"

"When he broke up with me that last time it killed me." "I can't risk it again." "Plus we'd never get to see each other."

"So you love him but you're afraid."

"Yeah."

"You can go through life knowing you love him and do anything about it?"

"As long as I don't see him yes."

"You'd rather live out your life alone then with someone who loves you."

"It's easier that way."

"Jessie don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid."

"I remember when John broke up with you." "All you wanted was for him to forgive you and take you back." "Now he's back and he wants to be with you and you're turning your back on him." "That sounds pretty stupid to me."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not trying to be mean." "I'm trying to make you realize what you're throwing away."

A couple days later Jessie was at work in her office. Her office phone rang.

"Professor Matthews." She said.

"Jessie?"

"Yeah."

"This is Stephanie Mcmahon."

"Oh hi."

"Hi."

"What can I do for you?"

"I actually wanted to discuss something with you but not over the phone." "When's the next day you're free."

"Tomorrow."

"Ok." "Can you come to Connecticut for a meeting at WWE Headquaters?"

"Sure."

"Great I'll schedule it for three o' clock."

"What's this about?"

"I'll explain tomorrow." "See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next day Jessie got on a plane to Connecticut. She just walked into the conference room.

"Hi Stephanie." She said.

"Hi." "Please sit down." They both sat down. "Jessie the company wants to liven up the diva's division." "What better way to do that then with one of our most popular divas."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying everyone would really love it if you came back to the WWE."

"You want me back?"

"Yes." "I have here a ten million dollar, four year contract." "You'll get your own dressing room plus what ever else you want."

"This is very generous Stephanie but I don't know." "I don't even know if I can do it anymore."

"I'm sure you can."

"I'd like to but I like my job in Florida."

"Will you at least think about it?"

"Sure."

When Jessie got back to Florida she called Eve.

"Hello?" Eve said.

"Eve it's Jessie." "Stephanie just offered me my old job back."

"Did you take it?"

"Not yet." "I don't know if I wanna quit my other job." "What do think I should do?"

"Did she offer you a contract?"

"Yeah."

"For how much?"

"Ten million dollars for four years plus my own dressing room."

"Why are we even having this conversation?"

"They're lots of things to factor in."

"I think you should take it."

"I have a lot to think about."

A week later Jessie was at a hotel in Austin, Texas. She decided to take the job and had just signed her contract. She went to John's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah." She went in. They sat down.

"What are you doing here?" "Come to break my heart again?"

"I'm back John."

"Back from where?"

"Back in the WWE I just signed a brand new contract."

"You did?"

"Yeah." "I've been doing some thinking and the thought of being with you again scares me to death but a big part of the reason I decided to come back was because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah I'm scared John but I love you and I don't wanna be stupid and lose you again."

"You love me?"

"Yeah."

"So does this mean what I think it does?"

"Yep." "I'm all yours." They kissed.

**This is totally non story related but I just feel like bragging lol. Only 21 more days until I get to meet John Cena! :) :) :) :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Jessie had been retraining for a month. She was debuting again in a couple days. She was really nervous and excited about it. She and John had been back together for a month. They were very happy. Jessie decided to move in with John again. They had a day off and they were moving in her stuff. They were bringing in the couch.

"Jesus this is heavy." Jessie said.

"It's good for you baby it'll bring your muscle tone back up."

"Or throw my back out."

"We're almost there." They sat the couch down in the middle of the living room.

"Let's take a break."

"Ok." They sat down on the couch. John put his arm around Jessie. She laid her head on his chest. "Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah you look like it."

"I must look like hell."

"No you look beautiful." "That's almost everything right?"

"Yeah." "Just a couple more boxes."

"You're not planning on moving out again anytime soon are you?"

"Of course not why?"

"Just curious."

"I'm home now baby I'm never going anywhere."

"Good."

"I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"Wrestle."

"You're gonna do great Jess."

"I haven't wrestled in four years."

"You're doing great on your training."

"What if I go back and I don't have fans anymore?"

"You'll have plenty of fans." "They loved you then and they'll love you now."

"I'm just worried I'll go out to a bunch of people booing."

"When I go out there I never know what to expect." "No matter what happens I never let it bother me."

"You're used to it though."

"You won't get booed but even if you do it doesn't matter."

"If I don't have fans what else do I have?"

"Me."

"I know."

"Jessie don't worry you're gonna do great." "No matter what I'm here for you." She looked at him.

"I love you John." He smiled.

"I love you to Jessie." They kissed.

"Come on let's go get the rest of the stuff."

"I'm comfortable."

"Me to but I wanna finish this."

The next day they were checking into a hotel in Detroit, Michigan. They went up to the room.

"I gotta go Jess." John said.

"For what?"

"That autographing signing remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'll see you tonight at Raw."

"Ok." He stood in front of her. "Listen don't be nervous you're gonna be great." "I gotta go." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After John left Jessie decided to go down to the hotel gym. She got on a treadmill. Ten minutes later Eve got on the one next to hers.

"Hey." Eve said.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just my nerves."

"What are you nervous about?"

"Tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't know if I have it anymore."

"Of course you do." "I've sat in on some of your training sessions."

"You have?" "I didn't see you."

"I sat where you couldn't see me." "You'll do fine."

"You sound like John."

"Well you should listen to us." "How are things with you and him?"

"Great." "I moved back in with him over the weekend."

"See aren't you glad you listened to me?"

"Yeah."

Later that night Jessie was in her locker room dressing. She was so nervous she was shaking. She'd just finished putting on her knee pads when there was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Flower delivery for Jessie Matthews." A man said.

"That's me." She took them and opened the card. It read.

Dear Jessie,

These are for luck. Don't be nervous. I love you. – John

Jessie went to John's locker room. She walked in. He was sitting on the couch. She went over to him and kissed him.

"Well I guess you got the flowers." He said.

"Yes I did." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "When do you go on?"

"About ten minutes."

"Come here Jess." He sat her on his lap.

"I can't do it John." "I'm to nervous."

"I know you're nervous." "Aren't you excited at all?"

"Yeah but I'm mostly nervous."

"You can do it I know you can." "When it's done we're gonna be back here laughing about this." She hugged him. "I know baby." "You know I forgot how sexy you look when you're dressed like this."

"Stop it." She giggled. She looked at him. "It's time." "I gotta to go."

"You're gonna be great." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Jessie was going to be a mystery opponent in a match against Tamina. Tamina went out first. When Jessie came out the crowd went nuts. Just hearing that took the edge off a little bit for her. The match went back and forth for awhile. Then Jessie was down. Tamina went to the top rope to do her splash. Jessie moved out of the way just in time. She hit a neck breaker and won.

When she went backstage she stopped and caught her breath for a second. John came up her. They hugged.

"I knew you could do it." He said.

"I forgot about the rush you get out there."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

The show had just ended. Jessie and Eve were hanging out in Jessie's locker room. They heard John's music come on. Jessie knew he didn't have a dark match.

John was in the ring.

"Sorry everyone but there's something I need to do." "Did everyone enjoy the return of Jessie Matthews tonight?" The crowd cheered. "A lot of you may not know this but that beautiful woman happens to be my girlfriend." "I would like to personally welcome her back." "Jessie will you come out here please." She went out. John gave her a microphone. "Welcome back Jessie."

"Thank you."

"I think we should celebrate." "I bought you a present." "Look at what I'm holding." She looked down at his hand. He was holding a ring. He got down on one knee. Jessie started to cry. "Jessie, I love you so much." "I know we haven't been back together to long but I know what I want." "Will you marry me, Jessie?"

"Yes John, yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed and hugged. "I love you John."

"I love you to."


	36. Chapter 36

Jessie and John had been engaged for three months. There wedding was in a week. They were both very excited. Jessie couldn't believe in a week she'd finally be married to John. When she was in college she never imagined she'd be marrying him some day. To her it was like she was in a dream. She and Eve had just finished trying on there dresses and went to lunch.

"Thanks for letting me pick out my own dress." Eve said.

"I'm not like most brides." "My maid of honor isn't wearing something she hates."

"Thank god." "I can't believe your wedding's in a week."

"I know." "It seems like we got engaged yesterday."

"Are you excited?"

"More excited then I've ever been in my life."

"I bet."

"I hope I can be a good wife to him."

"You will be."

"I just love him so much and don't wanna mess up again."

"You won't." "That's in the past."

"I never would've imagined this happening to me in a million years."

"Marrying John?"

"Yeah." "I mean when I was younger I had a crush on John." "Now he's with me and we're gonna spend our lives together." "The dorky girl actually gets the football jock."

"You haven't been the dorky girl for years."

"I still feel like her sometimes." "Sometimes I look at John and think, why are you with me?" "You can have any woman you want."

"He's with you because he loves you."

"I know." "I know we'll be happy but there's always gonna be the one thing I want with him that we can never have."

"What's that?"

"A baby."

"I know I wish you could have one you deserve it." "Have you ever thought about adoption?"

"Yeah but having our own child would mean so much more." "A little piece of me and John growing up, knowing it was something we both created it would be great and we can never have it." She started to cry.

"Aw Jessie don't cry." "Come here." They hugged.

John and Zack were having lunch in a bar.

"So your last week as a free man." Zack said. "How does it feel?"

"I can't wait until next week." "Jessie's finally officially gonna be mine."

"Then you slap back on the old ball and chain."

"Except this time I won't have a bitch for a wife."

"How long have known Jessie?"

"You mean if I go all the way back to college?"

"Yeah."

"Eighteen years."

"Was she really a geek back then like she said she was?"

"I never thought so but some people did." "She was really shy though especially around me I thought it was cute."

"Did you ever wanna fuck her back then?"

"I thought about it a few times when me and Liz were broken up." "I always figured she was still a virgin though and I could never bring myself to do it."

"It probably won't be to long before the babies start popping out."

"Jessie can't have babies."

"Why not?"

"Remember when she lost Chris's kid a few years back?"

"Yeah."

"When she did she had to have a hysterectomy so she can't have anymore kids."

"Oh that sucks."

"Yeah but as long as we're together that's all that counts."

"Do you want kids?"

"Yeah but oh well."

The wedding was in two days. Jessie went to the doctor. She wanted to see if there was any hope for her to have a baby. She had just gotten examined and was talking to the doctor.

"Both of your ovaries are intact but you have no uterus." The doctor said.

"So there's no possible way I could conceive naturally?"

"Right."

"That's what I thought." "Thank you."

Jessie and John were at home. It was late at night. John woke up. Jessie wasn't next to him. John got up and went downstairs. Jessie was on the couch holding the teddy bear crying.

"Jessie." She jumped and wiped her eyes.

"You scared me John."

"Sorry." He sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing let's go back to bed." She got up.

"Oh no you don't." He pulled her down on his lap. "You were crying when I came down here." "Now, what's a matter?"

"It's stupid."

"I don't care tell me."

"Why I can't do anything about it."

"Jess, tell me."

"Ok." "I wanna have a baby and I can't."

"I know it hurts that you can't but we still got each other."

"We always will but I would give anything to have John Felix Anthony Cena the third running around the house."

"You'd name him after me?"

"Yeah."

"You know what I can't wait for?"

"What?"

"When you become Mrs. Cena."

"Me either."

"I want you to be happy not sad."

"I am happy John." "Can we go to bed now?" "I'm tired."

"Yeah."

It was the day of the wedding. Jessie and Eve were in the back waiting to go out.

"You look so beautiful Jessie." Eve said.

"Thank you." "I'm so nervous." They heard Eve's music start.

"See you out there."

When Jessie's music came on she went out. The church was packed with people but she was focusing on John. He had a big smile on his face.

"Jessie if you take this man to be your husband please say I do." The priest said.

"I do."

"John if you take this woman to be your wife please I do."

"I do." He said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed. Everyone clapped.

They went back to the hotel. He carried her inside.

"So Mrs. Cena, how does it feel to finally be married?" John said.

"Great." "You should see my husband, he's so sexy."

"Oh he is?"

"Uh-huh." They kissed. "Put me down." "I wanna go change." He put her

"Ok should I do anything?"

"Get in bed."

"What ever you say." "Should I get naked?"

"If you want to."

"Ok."

"I'll be right back." She kissed him.

John took off his clothes and got in bed.

"Ready honey?" She asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah." She appeared in the bathroom doorway wearing one of John's Rise Above Hate t-shirts. She started walking towards the bed.

"Guess what I have on underneath this John."

"What?"

"Absolutely nothing." "Now I can take this off or you can it off for me." "It's your choice." She got on the bed on her knees. She slowly made her way up to John.

"You can take it off."

"Ok." She took it off. They kissed. He laid her down. He started kissing her neck and all the way acrossed it. "John." She moaned. They kissed. "Oh Jessie." He mumbled against her lips. He slipped inside her they both moaned. He started to move. "John, I love you." She moaned. "I love you to Jessie." They kissed. After a couple hours they were finished.

"Mrs. Cena." John said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.


	37. Chapter 37

Jessie and John had been married for four months. They loved it. Neither of them had ever been so happy in there whole lives. Jessie finally felt safe. She knew that John would always protect her and be there for her. Even though she still went by her maiden for work she loved officially being Jessie Cena. She and Eve were working out in the hotel gym on the treadmills.

"So how is Mrs. Cena this morning?" Eve asked.

"Great."

"So things are going well?"

"Couldn't be better."

"Good I'm glad." "Now I just have to find me a guy like that."

"What about Zack?" "You know he's liked you for years."

"We slept together the night of your wedding."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured John would've told you."

"He didn't say a word."

"It wasn't planned it just happened."

"I think you should give him another chance."

"I don't know."

"I've been looking on the internet and reading about something called surrogacy."

"What's that?"

"I can hire a woman to have a baby for me." "A surrogate mother."

"Wait, so someone else would have sex with John?"

"No." "You can either have your husband's sperm mixed with a donors eggs then it would be implanted into the surrogate mother, she carries the baby to term then it's mine and John's when it's born." "Or they can take the eggs from me and combine that with John's sperm and put them in a surrogate."

"Then it would really be yours and John's baby."

"Right."

"Have you talked to John about this?"

"Not yet." "I've been thinking about it a lot though." "I wanna do it."

"Yay." "I'm gonna be an aunt."

"Even if John says yes it takes a lot of time and money."

"You know John will say yes." "He wants a baby just as bad as you."

"Well I'm outta here." She said stopping the treadmill. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Jessie went back up to the room and took a shower. She just finished drying her hair. She turned around.

"Ahhh!" She screamed when she saw John standing in the bathroom doorway. "Jesus you scared me."

"Sorry baby."

"How long have you been here?"

"I just got back."

"Come sit down with me." They sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "I have something I wanna talk to you about."

"Ok."

"If we could have a baby you'd want to right?"

"Yes."

"What would you think about hiring a surrogate mother?"

"That's something where someone else carries a baby for you right?"

"Yes."

"You'd actually let me have sex with somebody else?" He said jokingly.

"John." She laughed.

"I'm only kidding."

"I know."

"There's some medical way that they do it right?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't the baby not be genetically related to you though?"

"It would because the way I wanna do it is, they'll take my eggs from my ovaries and your sperm mix them and put them in the surrogate."

"You've obviously been thinking a lot about this."

"I really wanna do this John." "You know how bad I wanna be a mom."

"I know." "Ok, how do we get started?"

"Really?"

"Yeah let's do it." She hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said happily. "I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you to." "Did you think I was gonna say no?"

"I was worried you might."

"Of course I want a baby with you Jessie, even if we have go through some extra steps to get one." "I know it probably takes awhile but eventually we'll have a family and it's gonna be great." They kissed.

A week later they had a couple days off. They drove to John's parents house for dinner. They were all sitting at the table.

"Jess." John whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"Do you wanna tell them?"

"About our plans?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" John Sr. asked.

"Well dad." John said. "Me and Jessie are looking into surrogate mothers so we can have a baby." "They baby's gonna have mine and Jessie's DNA so it'll be a hundred percent ours." "The only difference is Jessie won't carry the baby." "The surrogate will."

"This means I'm gonna be a grandma?" Carol asked.

"Well we're not sure when but yes." "We're still looking for a surrogate."

"This is great news I'm happy for you guys." John Sr. said.

They were driving home. Jessie was driving. They stopped at a red light.

"Honey I really wish you would wear your seatbelt." She said.

"Jess you know I hate those damn things." He looked her and smiled.

"What?" She said smiling back.

"I love you."

"I love you to." He leaned over and they kissed. He sat back in his seat. Suddenly a van going well over the speed limit smashed into them from behind. Jessie hit her head on the steering wheel knocking her out. John's head bounced off the dashboard hard. Then his head hit the passenger side window shattering it.

After a few hours in the hospital Jessie woke up. The doctor was standing over her bed.

"It's ok Mrs. Cena you're gonna be fine." The doctor said. "You have a few cuts and bruises and a big lump on the back of your head." "You'll have a headache for awhile."

"Where's my husband?"

"He's ok he got a little more banged up then you." "He's not awake and probably won't be until morning."

"I wanna see him."

"No right now you need your rest."

The next morning still hooked to her IV Jessie went to John's room. He had cuts and bruises on his face. The doctor came in. A few seconds later John started to wake up. He looked around.

"Do you know your name?" The doctor asked.

"John Cena."

"When's your birthday?"

"April twenty-third."

"What's your wife's name?"

"Elizabeth." "Where is she?"

"John." Jessie said.

"Who are you?"

"John it's me, it's Jessie."

"Who?"

"I'm your wife."

"You're not my wife."

"Yes I am." She held up her ring hand.

"I don't know you."

"It's me." She got tears in her eyes. "It's Jess that's what you call me sometimes don't you remember?"

"No.


	38. Chapter 38

Jessie couldn't believe what was happening. John looked at her like she was a complete stranger. Him not knowing her hurt her but him thinking he was still married to Liz hurt her even more. Especially since she was the reason they had all that trouble a couple years ago. John still thought it was the year two-thousand and twelve. It had been a day since the accident. The doctor said John would regain his memory but had no idea when. The doctor said the best thing for John to do is to get back to his normal routine. Jessie and John both got released from the hospital. They were getting ready to leave. They rented a car. They got in the car. Jessie was on the driver's side.

"I still live in the same place right?" John asked. "The place me and Liz bought?"

"Yes."

"Ok good I like that house." Jessie put on her seatbelt.

"John put on your seatbelt."

"No I hate wearing those things."

"I know but the reason you got hurt so bad was because you didn't have it on."

"I don't wanna put it on."

"I'm not moving this car until you do."

"Alright."

"You think I'm kidding we'll sit here all day."

"Your name's Jessie right?"

"Yeah."

"Jessie you're supposed to be my wife not my boss."

"I'm not trying to boss you around I just want you to be safe."

"I'll be fine." "Can we just go?"

"Not until you put on your seatbelt."

"Look!" He snapped. "My head is fucking killing me!" "I have a woman I barely know ordering me around!" "Can we please just go home now!"

Without saying another word she started the car. As they pulled out into traffic she started to cry. John looked over at her. He felt guilty.

"Hey, don't cry." He said. "I'm sorry." "Here." "Look." He put on his seatbelt. "There see."

"It's not about that." She said wiping her eyes. "I was only trying to help you and you screamed at me."

"I'm sorry Jessie." "It's just that I'm frustrated all I know is what people are telling me and it's scaring the shit out of me."

"I know."

"Forgive me?"

"Yeah."

They rode home in silence the rest of the way. When they got there they walked inside.

"You remember the house right?" She asked.

"Yeah but looks different."

"How?"

"Liz's stuff isn't here."

"Oh." They sat down on the couch.

"How long have we been married?"

"Four months."

"I take it we're happy?"

"The happiest."

"I'm guessing we have no kids?"

"I can't have kids."

"Why not?"

"A few years ago I was pregnant with Chris Jericho's baby." "There were complications and I miscarried." "When I did I had to have a hysterectomy."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "Before the accident we were looking for surrogate mothers so we could have a baby."

"Did we find one?"

"Not yet."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I work with you in the WWE."

"Cool." "What was your maiden name before you married me?"

"Matthews."

"Jessie Matthews?"

"Yeah."

"That name sounds familiar." "Wait, did you go to Springfield College?"

"Yes I did."

"The cute little shy one that had a crush on me?"

"Yep."

"Wow, you look great."

"Thank you."

"Do you remember that night when we kissed under that tree?"

"Yes I do, that was my first kiss."

"It was?"

"Yeah."

"I can remember everything from back then just nothing now."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I had a plane to catch." "I was going to Cleveland." "I picked up my bags they were right there by the front door." "I kissed Liz told her I loved her and that I'd see her in a couple weeks." "The next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital and you're telling me you're my wife."

"Do you have any other questions?"

"This one might seem stupid but do you love me?"

"Yes, more then anything in the world."

"That's what I thought." "I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap."

"Ok I'll have dinner done when you get up."

"Ok."

John woke up a few hours later. He went downstairs. Jessie was in the kitchen. He went in the kitchen.

"Hey you're awake." "I wanna show you a video I found on my phone." "Maybe something will come back to you."

"Ok." She got the phone and held it up so the could both see it.

On the video Jessie was on a baloney shooting the ocean with her phone.

"There's the beautiful ocean." Jessie said on the video. "And here's my fine husband." She said pointing the phone towards the chair John was sitting.

"Hi baby." He said. "Come here." She walked over and sat on his lap. You could see both of them now. "Jess."

"Yeah."

"Wanna go inside?"

"For what?"

"Use your imagination."

"We can't we gotta leave in twenty minutes."

"We can have a lot of fun in that amount of time."

"Why do you always get horny when we don't have a lot time?"

"Because I love you." They kissed. The video stopped.

"Do you remember any of that?" She asked.

"No." "Did we have sex that day?"

"Yes you're very persuasive."

"When was the last time we had sex?"

"The morning of the accident." "How's your head?"

"Since I took my pain pills it feels a little better."

"Good." He sat down at the table. She leaned down by his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh sorry." She just standing back up. "I was gonna give you a kiss." "I forgot."

"It's ok."

"Dinner's done."

They ate dinner then sat in the living room for awhile until they wanted to go to bed. They were upstairs in the hall.

"Jessie I'm gonna sleep in the guestroom if you don't mind." He said.

"What ever makes you more comfortable."

"I'm sorry I can't remember."

"It's not your fault."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

A half hour later Jessie needed to use the bathroom. The guestroom door was closed. On her way back from the bathroom Jessie could here John talking to somebody. She put her ear against the door.

John was sitting on the bed talking on his cell phone.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

"Thanks Liz." John said.

"If there's anything I can do let me know."

"Ok." "I'm glad you answered when I called." "It's so nice to hear a familiar voice." "I'm really freaked out right now."

"I know John." "Everything's gonna be ok."

Jessie eyes filled with tears. She went back to the bedroom and cried herself to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

A week had passed since the accident. John still couldn't remember anything. It was tearing Jessie apart inside. She decided to let John slide for calling Liz. Even though it deeply hurt her she knew John was scared and confused and she couldn't blame him. Even though John was there to Jessie in a way it was like he wasn't. She knew it wasn't his fault but she missed the John she knew. It was the little stuff she missed the most. She missed being able to kiss him whenever she wanted. Or the way they would lay in bed and he would hold her. They still slept in separate bedrooms. They had spent the week talking a lot. John was starting to like Jessie but he was still frustrated that he couldn't remember anything. He was trying as hard as he could to remember his life with Jessie. John woke up and got out of bed. He could here the shower running. He decided to use the one downstairs. When he was done he needed to go upstairs and get clothes. They were still in the bedroom he shared with Jessie. He put on his boxers then Jessie walked in the room in nothing but a towel.

"Oh sorry." John said turning away from her.

"What for?"

"Well you're in a towel I shouldn't look at you when you are." Jessie laughed.

"You've seen me in a lot less John." She said getting clothes out of the drawer. John continued to put his on.

"I know but I don't remember."

"Does the thought of me being naked bother you?"

"No." "It just feels weird I mean I barely know you."

"Did you take a shower to?" She asked noticing the towel on the floor.

"Yeah I used the one downstairs."

"Yeah I'd say your memory of us is definitely gone."

"Why?"

"I'm dressed now you can turn around." He turned around. "Unless we have to be somewhere we usually always shower together."

"We do?"

"Yeah it's one of our favorite places to have sex." John laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do we ever have sex in here?"

"Yeah lots we just like to change it up sometimes."

"Where else do we have it?"

"You name the place we've probably done it there."

"Living room couch?"

"Yep." "I've only told you no and meant a couple times." "Most of the time I cave."

"How do I get you to do that?"

"Usually you say something like, come on Jess I love you then you kiss my neck because you know I like that."

"I'll try and remember that." He said grinning. She smiled.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything?"

"Yeah why?"

"That sounded like something the you that remembers me would say."

"I wish I could remember."

"I know me to."

"Do you miss me?"

"What?"

"Me, the me you knew before the accident."

"Yeah."

"What do you miss the most?"

"You telling me you love me." "That's the last thing you said to me before the accident." Her eyes filled with tears. She walked out of the room she didn't want John to see her get upset.

"Jessie." He followed behind her.

"I'm ok." John could tell she was crying by the sound of her voice.

"Jessie come here." He turned her around and hugged her. It was the first time he'd shown any affection towards her since the accident. "It's ok Jessie, you don't have to be afraid to cry."

"I don't feel like I should be crying I know you're stressed out enough." "You don't need to worry about me to."

"You're my wife I'm supposed to worry about you."

"You just called me your wife."

"Yeah I guess I did." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

A couple days later they both went back to work. Jessie was in her locker room. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Hi Eve come on in." She said. Eve went in.

"How are you doing since the accident?"

"Physically I'm fine."

"Is John still the same?"

"Yeah he doesn't know me." She started to cry. "He doesn't love me anymore." "I don't even think he likes me."

"Hey it's ok." They hugged.

"I think he's in love with Liz again."

"What?"

"That's who he remembers being married to." "Last week I heard him talking to her on his cell phone." "I could only hear him but he said it was nice to hear a familiar voice and he was really freaked out." "He's turning to her for comfort and not me." "I don't wanna lose John." "I love him."

"I know." "He'll remember soon."

John was just coming back to his locker room. He opened the door.

"Liz." He said surprised.

"John." "It's great to see you." They hugged.

"It's great to see you to."

"Are you ok?"

"I still can't remember anything but I'll be alright."

"I'm glad you still remember me."

"It is nice to see someone I know."

"I know you're scared John but I'm here now." She came closer to his lips.

"Liz what are you doing?"

"I wanna kiss you."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm married."

"I know you don't love her anymore." "You even told me your last memory you were still with me." "It never should've stopped being that way." "I love you John." "I can tell you feel it to."

"Liz-

"Ssh, baby it's ok."

"Excuse me what the fuck do you think you're doing! Jessie yelled coming into the room. She stepped between them. "You stay the hell away from my husband!"

"I just wanted to make sure he was ok."

"I'm sure you did!" "How dare you try and use his condition against him!" "Get out now! She left. Jessie turned to John and smacked him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You were gonna kiss your ex-wife."

"No I wasn't."

"That's what it looked like to me." "John I understand that you don't remember me but that doesn't give you the right to kiss Liz." "I'm your wife now." "Me." "She's one of the reasons we broke up and almost never talked again." "I love you but right now I am very, very angry with you."

When they got back to the hotel Jessie went to bed. John slept on the couch like he'd been doing since they went back on the road. John woke up in the middle of the night and used the bathroom. As he laid back down he could hear Jessie crying. He got up knocked on the bedroom door and opened it.

"Jessie?" He said.

"What do you want John?" She was laying down facing away from him. He knelt down at her side of the bed.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Do you love Liz, John?"

"No." "What I do know though is I want to remember my life with you." "I want to love you." "I'm not leaving you Jessie."

"I love you I know you don't feel it anymore but I love you."

"I know." "I remembered something tonight." "About us."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"I remembered the night I proposed to you."

"You did?"

"Before the show started I went to the ring and it hit me." "I won't talk to Liz anymore I promise."

"Ok good."

"I wanna try something."

"Ok." He kissed her.

"You kissed me?" She said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Wanna try it again?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

"I missed this."

"Let's go on a date."

"Ok." "When?"

"The next day we have off."


	40. Chapter 40

Two weeks had passed. John still couldn't remember anything and was getting more and more frustrated about it. On top of being frustrated he felt bad. He knew Jessie wanted him back to his old self. John felt like he was neglecting her. He knew that they'd known each other for years but to him it felt like three weeks. John was getting to know her again but it wasn't the same. When she would tell him about moments they shared as a couple it seemed great but he had no memory of it at all. He was hoping that maybe taking her on a date would trigger more memories somehow. John was in the hotel room on the couch trying to sleep. His mind wouldn't shut down. He just kept thinking about how he wished he could remember and how Jessie must feel. He sat up. Jessie came out of the bedroom and used the bathroom. She didn't see John when she went in but she did when she came out.

"John?" She went over to the couch and sat down. "What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Don't worry about it." "Go back to sleep, it's late."

"Tell me what's wrong John."

"I'm frustrated."

"I know."

"I want my memory back."

"It'll come."

"It just makes me wanna scream." "It's bugging the hell out of me and it's not fair to you."

"Don't worry I'm fine."

"I know that's not true." "You want me to get my memory back just as bad as I do."

"Yeah I do but right now I'm just glad you're ok." "It could've been so much worse." "It would've killed me to lose you."

"I know but do you know how much it sucks to look at our wedding pictures and not remember anything about it?" "The day that was supposed to be the most important day of my life." "When I look at those pictures I see me but it doesn't feel like it's me."

"I know this isn't easy for you John." "It's not easy for me either but we'll get through it together."

"I'm scared Jessie." "I'm really scared." "It's been three weeks." "What if my memory never comes back?"

"It will." "If it happens to not we can make new memories." "As long as I have you that's all that matters."

"I feel even worse about that."

"What?"

"I know you love me." "I haven't been giving you the attention you deserve." "Everything you feel for me, I want to feel for you."

"You will." She grabbed his hand. "Look at me." He looked at her. "Listen to me John, I love you and no matter how long it takes for you to realize you love me, I'll be here."

"Thanks."

"Would it be alright if I gave you a kiss?"

"Yeah." She kissed him.

"Your lips taste like strawberries."

"Oh that's my lip gloss." "I thought I wiped it all off."

"I like it."

"It's your favorite."

"I wear it?" He said jokingly. Jessie laughed.

"No you like when I wear it because I taste like strawberries when I do."

"I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep now."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next night they were at the arena. Jessie walked into John's locker room.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." "I know we said we'd wait for a day off to go on a date but what about tonight?"

"Ok."

"Wanna go out to dinner?"

"Sure."

"Do we have any specific places around here we like to go?"

"No but we'll find somewhere."

"Did I kiss you on our first date?"

"Yeah but I kissed you first." "Why are you planning on kissing me goodnight?"

"Maybe."

"I gotta go I have a match."

"Ok see you later."

"Bye."

As she was walking down the hall she smiled.

"Hey Jessie." Eve said appearing beside her. "You look happy." "Oh my god, did John get his memory back?"

"No he wants to take me on a date tonight." "It makes me so happy because I know there's hope he can love me again."

"Good luck."

"If all goes well maybe he'll sleep in bed with me tonight." "I've missed that so much."

"The sleeping part or the sex part?"

"Both but I love cuddling with him." "When his arms are around me I know I'm safe."

Jessie went out for her match. She was fighting Kharma. She threw everything she had at Kharma. Kharma was to strong. They ended up on the outside of the ring. Jessie tried to Irish whip Kharma into the steel steps. Kharma didn't budge and threw Jessie into the barricade back first. Jessie was holding her lower back. The referee decided she was unable to continue. Doctors came out and helped her to the back.

John was watching from his locker room. When he saw what happened to Jessie sudden fear and panic washed over him. He went to the trainers room. Jessie was already there.

"Jessie are you ok?" He asked.

"No John it hurts." The trainer had to touch Jessie's back to figure out what was wrong. "Ow! "Ow! "Ow! John grabbed her hand.

"I know it hurts, I know." "It's ok." The trainer got done examining her.

"It's just a pulled muscle." The trainer said. "I'm going to give you some muscle relaxers." "No competing for a week."

Jessie and John went back to the hotel. Since she took a pain pill she was feeling a little better.

"I'm sorry about tonight." She said.

"That's not important, you just need to get better." "Let's get you to bed, you need rest."

Jessie changed her clothes and got in bed. John changed his clothes in the living room then went into the bedroom.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"No."

"Ok." He got in bed with her.

"You're sleeping in here?"

"Yeah incase you need something."

"That's sweet but if you're uncomfortable you don't have to."

"I don't mind." "What?"

"Nothing I just miss cuddling with you is all."

"Come here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She went over to him slowly and laid on top of him. Unsure what to do he hesitantly put his arms around her making sure he didn't hurt her back. She smiled. "Do we like to do this?"

"Yeah."

"I do kinda like it."

"I love you John." He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Jessie."

"Goodnight." She said hiding the hurt in her voice. She tried not to let it because she knew it wasn't his fault but when John didn't say I love you back it hurt her feelings.


	41. Chapter 41

Jessie woke up the morning. She'd fallen asleep with John holding her. His arms were still wrapped around her. She loved it but she knew the reason he did was out of pity and not because he loved her. She was struggling with it but she desperately wanted John back to his old self. She knew she couldn't even hint that to John because he already felt bad enough. It made her feel bad that she was feeling this way because she felt selfish. She tried to move and his grip tightened around her.

"John let me go I gotta go to the bathroom." He let her go. She went to the bathroom and came back holding her back.

"Does it still hurt bad?"

"Yeah." She went over to her bag and put on her glasses to read the pill bottle. She took a pill and looked at John. "What?"

"Nothing you just look really cute in those." "It reminds me of when we were in college."

"One of the worst times of my life." Aside from meeting you that is."

"You know I used to love how shy you would act around me." "It was so cute."

"You thought so huh?"

"Yeah." "I remember all I'd have to do is give you a big smile and your cheeks would turn all red."

"That's because you were hot."

"I was hot."

"You are hot." "That's one of the reasons I married you."

"You married me because you think I'm hot?"

"Well you know there is that other reason of me loving you and stuff." She said smiling. John smiled. "Ow!"

"Come here I'll rub your back for you." He sat up. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Right here?" He said putting his hands on her back.

"Yeah." "Thank you honey, that feels good."

"Good I want you to get better." "You know Jessie it happened out of the blue but when I saw you get hurt last night I got scared."

"You did?"

"Yeah all I wanted to do was get to you and make sure you were ok."

"That's sweet."

"In a way I think it was a good thing I felt that way."

"Why?"

"For the first time I felt a connection to you." "Like my wife's hurt I have to help her." "I think my memory's trying to come back."

"John I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to be honest." "No matter what the answer is."

"Ok."

"You've known me for awhile." "How do you feel about me?"

"I like you Jessie." "I know why I married you." "It was for the same reasons I wanted to be with you when we in college."

"You wanted to date me in college?"

"Yeah." "I never told you that?"

"You said you liked me but you never said you wanted me to be your girlfriend."

"I always thought we would be good together." "Liz just had power over me back then I always went back to her."

"I'm glad you broke that pattern."

"Me to."

"So why do you think you married me?"

"Well you're stunningly gorgeous for one." "I can talk to you about anything and you always understand." "No matter how I'm feeling you can always make me smile." "You can make me laugh." "You're such a sweet, caring, amazing woman." "Even though I don't remember it, marrying you seems like the best thing I ever did." She turned and looked at him.

"I love you so much, John." She said with tears going down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"That was so sweet." She hugged him. He hugged her back very gently.

"I mean it."

"I know."

"Do you want me to say I love you to because I will?"

"Not if you don't want to." "If you do ever say that to me again, I want it to be because that's how you feel."

"Are you gonna go home for a week?"

"I think I might but I'll miss you."

"I'll call you every night I promise."

"Call me right away if anything changes with your memory."

"You know I will." "The next day we have is Saturday if you're feeling up to it we'll go on a date."

"Ok."

"I'd like to try more of that cuddling stuff to."

"You liked it huh?"

"Yeah it felt good to hold you."

Several days had passed. John was coming home tomorrow. Jessie was feeling better. She was sitting on the couch watching TV. The house phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Jessie." John said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better."

"All the way better."

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Did you win your match?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "Any luck remembering anything?"

"No."

"Damn."

"What did you do today?"

"Went to the grocery store and cleaned."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah it was a blast." She said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next day John walked through the door. Jessie wasn't in the living room. John went upstairs. Jessie was laying on the bed asleep. John went over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Jessie." He said softly. "Jessie, I'm home." She opened her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Wanna lay down with me?"

"Sure." He got on the bed. She laid on top of him.

"Oh you wanna do the cuddling thing huh?"

"Yep." He put his arms around her.

"You love this don't you?"

"Sure do."

"Do you miss us having sex?"

"Yeah I do."

"Is this the longest we've ever gone without having it?"

"Yeah." "Usually I can't keep you off me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"We're still going out tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"Dinner?"

"Yep."

"Our first date, well for me anyway." "It's gonna be fun.

"Yeah."

Several hours later they were getting ready to leave. Jessie came down the stairs wearing a black dress.

"Wow Jessie you look beautiful." John said.

"Thank you."

"Ready?"

"Yeah I'm starving."

"Me to."

They were at the restaurant and eating. John got a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong John?"

"After our first date, I walked you back to your room." "You were in some kind of hospital and had just gotten out." "You kissed me and I said I could get used to that."

"Can you remember anything else?"

"No."

"At least you remembered something."

They just got home. They had just gotten out of the car.

"John I was thinking it's a nice night." "Do you wanna get in the pool and go for a swim?" Jessie asked.

"Sure."

They went inside changed there clothes and got in the pool.

"The water feels great." John said.

"Yeah it does."

"So do I get I second date?"

"Do you want one?"

"Yeah."

"I have to ask my husband first."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah." "John would you care if we went out again?" She said laughing.

"Not at all."

"Ok."

"I had fun tonight."

"Me to."

"I really don't know if I could handle this if it wasn't for you." He kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"I just felt like doing it." Suddenly the sky lit up and it started to pour down rain. "Oh shit." By the time they were inside another bolt of lightening hit and knocked out the power.

"Great I'm freezing and I can't see." John got two flashlights from the kitchen and some candles.

They went upstairs got some towels and lit candles in the bedroom. They sat on the bed there towels were wrapped around there shoulders

"Brilliant idea to suggest a swim huh?" She said.

"Until it started raining I was having fun." "You're shivering Jessie." He leaned forward rubbed his hands up and down her arms to try and warm her up. "Is that any better?"

"Yeah." The next bolt of lightening was really loud it made Jessie jump. She was right up against John.

"Did that scare you?"

"Yeah.

"It's ok I'll protect you."

"You always do." Slowly they came closer to each other and kissed. They wrapped there arms around each other. There kisses were growing more and more passionate. She felt his hands on her bikini string. He stopped. They broke the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous." "I don't know why."

"It's ok John." "We'll take it slow."

"Ok." They kissed. John un tied the string. They laid down. She moaned as he kissed her down her body. He took off her panties. They kissed again when he got back up to her mouth. She took off his shorts. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Oh John." She moaned. "Jessie." He groaned. After a few hours they finished. Jessie was laying on John. She looked at him. He was smiling.

"What's that big smile for?" She asked.

"That was great."

"Yeah it was."

"No wonder I like it so much." "In a way I feel cheap." He said jokingly. "We did it on our first date, now you'll never call me." Jessie laughed. "This is the best I've felt in a long time."

"Me to."

"You know even if I never get my memory back it doesn't matter." "I love you either way."

"What?"

"You heard me, I love you Jessie." She smiled.

"I love you to John."


	42. Chapter 42

Jessie woke up the next morning. She was so happy. John had told her the night before that he loved her whether he got his memory back or not. For awhile she thought he'd never feel that way about her again. As happy as it made her that John loved her again she knew things weren't back to normal yet. She knew somehow John had to be able to remember again. When she opened her eyes she saw John wasn't in bed. She didn't feel like getting dressed for the day yet so she put on pajamas. John walked in carrying two plates of food.

"Jessie, how are we supposed to have breakfast in bed if you're not in bed?" He said.

"I'll get back in bed." She got back in bed. John gave her her food and got in bed next to her. "What's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Thank you." "So I'm guessing the power's back on?

"Yeah but I liked it when it was off last night." "I thought it was kind of romantic."

"It was but is one of the reasons you think that because we ended up having sex?"

"Yeah it definitely set the mood for it."

"To think when you first came home you were uncomfortable seeing me naked."

"Not anymore." He said grinning.

"Good." They finished there food. John took there plates.

"Don't move."

"I won't." He was back within a few minutes. He laid down on the bed and held his arms up.

"Come here Jessie." She laid on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her. "You know I don't think we said good morning properly."

"We didn't?" She said looking up at him.

"No." He kissed her. "That's better."

"Not quite." She kissed him. "There now it's better."

"Do you wanna come with me to the pay per view tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah I've been bored outta my mind the past week."

"I've been thinking if my memory doesn't come back soon I wanna have another wedding."

"It will."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will." "If you can fall in love with me again I know your memory can come back."

"Falling in love with you was easy." "If my memory's gonna come back I want it be soon." "I wanna start looking for those surrogate mothers again but I wanna get better first."

"Just have faith baby." "Your memory will come back."

"I love you." Jessie smiled.

"Want me to say it again?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you to." "We gotta get up."

"Why?"

"We have a plane to catch in a few hours."

Later that night they were in Louisiana at the arena. Jessie was in catering.

"Hey Jessie." Eve said

"Hi."

"How was your week off?"

"Boring other then last night."

"What happened last night?"

"John took me on a date."

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah." "He told me last night even if his memory never comes back he loves me."

"He told you he loves you?"

"Yeah." She said smiling.

"That's great."

"We had sex to."

"How was that?"

"Fantastic as usual."

"I'm happy for you."

"Now if I could only get him to remember again, everything will be fine."

"I'm sure he'll remember soon."

"He says if he doesn't he wants another wedding."

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Well hopefully we won't have to."

"Yeah."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Jessie went to John's locker room.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him. They kissed.

"I remembered something else."

"What?"

"The reason we didn't talk for four years."

"Oh."

"Not the whole thing but I remember you telling me and I was really mad." "Then the next thing I remember after that is us arguing in a parking garage." "Why did you sleep with Dwayne?"

"I thought you slept with Liz but you didn't." "I was at a bar one night so was he and it happened."

"I must've been really upset." "From what I can remember that's a pretty bad argument we had."

"Yeah."

"I bought you a present."

"You bought me a present?" "You didn't have to do that."

"Other then the night I proposed to you I never remember giving you anything." "I felt like I should." He went over to his bag and got out a box. "Here." She opened it. It was a diamond necklace.

"John is beautiful." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "I gotta go." They kissed.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

The next day they were driving to the airport. John was driving. They stopped at a stop sign. Just as John put his foot on the gas to go a car came flying through the intersection. John slammed on the brakes barely missing it.

"Oh my god." He said looking over at Jessie. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"That was close."

"See aren't you glad you were wearing you're seatbelt?"

"Yeah I'm glad I didn't hit my head like last time."

"Yeah, wait, John you remember that?"

"Yeah." "Oh my god Jess, I can remember again."

"You just called me Jess."

"That's what I always call you."

"John when did we get married?"

"March eighth."

"What did my mom die from?"

"Cancer."

"The first time we had sex what day was it?"

"My birthday." Jessie took off her seatbelt and hugged John

"You're back."

"Thank god." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

**I thought I could have the story done before I left but I won't be able to finish it until I get back. I'm going to Florida for a week for Wrestlemania. I'm gonna try to post one more chapter before I leave on Tuesday but I'll be busy packing and stuff so I don't know if I can.**


	43. Chapter 43

Everything was going great for Jessie and John. It had been three months since John got his memory back. He was so happy he could remember again. Now all he and Jessie wanted was to have a baby and be a family. They were still looking for a surrogate mother. Jessie and John were at home, in bed asleep. The alarm clock started going off. John groaned, Jessie turned it off.

"Come on John, we've gotta get up." She said.

"No Jess."

"Yes John."

"I'm comfortable."

"I am to but we have to get up." "We're interviewing those surrogate mothers today."

"I know." He rolled over and opened his eyes. "I hope we find one."

"Me to."

"I can't wait to be called daddy for the first time."

"That's gonna be so great." "Even after we have the baby though, we'll have a year before that happens."

"That's ok I'm very patient." "I waited for you for a long time."

"I know what you mean though, I can't wait to be called mommy for the first time."

"You're gonna be a great mom."

"I know you'll be a great dad."

"If it's a girl what do you wanna name it?"

"Clarie."

"After your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I guess we better get up."

"Yeah."

A few hours later Jessie and John were interviewing surrogates. They had already interviewed ten women. The next one had just gotten there.

"Hello." Jessie said. "I'm Jessie Cena, this is my husband John."

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "I'm Beth Sliverman."

"Nice to meet you." Jessie said. "We have a few questions for you."

"Ok."

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes three times." "Twice I used my eggs and the husband's sperm and then the last time I was just the carrier."

"You're still in good heath right, no problems?"

"None whatsoever."

"All of your pregnancies were healthy pregnancies?"

"Yes all three children were just fine."

"What made you want to become a surrogate mother?"

"The first time I carried a child for someone else was for my best friend." "It broke my heart that she couldn't have a child of her own." "I enjoyed the fact that I could help her and give her something she wanted so much." "After the first time I did it I decided to become certified through the state."

"Just as an extra precaution, would you be willing to take a drug test?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok." "It was nice to meet you." "If we decide to choose you you'll get a call from me or John."

"Thank you very much." Jessie and John both shook her hand.

A couple days later Jessie and John were at American Airlines Arena, in Miami. Jessie was in catering.

"Hey." Eve said walking up to her.

"Hi."

"You look happy."

"John and I picked a surrogate mother."

"That's great."

"We called her yesterday and told her."

"What's her name?"

"Beth Silverman."

"When do you get things started?"

"As soon as her background check and drug test results come back." "I don't think we'll have any problems."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." They hugged.

"I have to go." "I gotta change for my match."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

After standing there a few more minutes she turned to leave. When she turned around Dwayne Johnson was right behind her.

"Hi Jessie, remember me?" Dwayne said.

"Yes hi." "I have to go."

"Wait, so you came back huh?"

"Yes I did."

"I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna do something tonight." "We never did get a fair shot."

"I'm married now."

"Oh, so it's not Jessie Matthews anymore?"

"No, it's Jessie Cena now."

"Cena?" "Wait, you don't mean as in John Cena do you?"

"Yes that's my husband."

"Didn't he cheat on you?"

"No that was a misunderstanding."

"He's a lucky man." He walked away.

Jessie went to John's locker room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." "Baby I have something to tell you." She said sitting down next to him.

"Wait me first." "You know how I had that meeting with Vince today?"

"Yeah."

"Well Wrestlemania's in five months and he asked me if I wanted a rematch with Dwayne." "I told him yes."

"Good for you."

"There's one more thing."

"What?"

"They want to acknowledge that we're married on the air." "They think it would make the story better."

"Ok let's do it."

"Dwayne's here, I challenge him tonight."

"I know Dwayne's here I just saw him."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Only for a minute."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me out." "I told him we were married." "It's no big deal I just wanted you to hear it from me." "Are you mad?"

"No I have nothing to be mad about." "I trust you." He kissed her.

A few days later Jessie, John and Beth had just left the fertility clinic. The doctors had implanted Beth with the eggs and the sperm. Now all that was left to do was wait and see if it took. They were all at lunch.

"I hope it works." Jessie said.

"It will I feel lucky." Beth said.

"Beth we can't thank you enough for doing this for us."

"I'm happy to." "I'd like to propose a toast to the two of you." She said holding her glass in the air. "May this work and soon you'll have your own little baby."

"Cheers." They all said.

**Sorry it took me so long to update when I got back for Florida my internet wasn't working. I had a great time but I didn't get to meet John Cena. :( Only people with VIP tickets got to but other then that it was a great time. I have pictures on Facebook if anyone wants to see them let me know and I'll send you the link. **


	44. Chapter 44

Three weeks had passed since Jessie, John and Beth went to the fertility clinic. In another week they would find out if it took or not. Jessie was praying that it did. She was very nervous about it. She knew that Beth had done this before and that she was successful but there was no guarantee. Jessie was sitting in the hotel room waiting for John to come back. He was at an autograph signing. He walked through the door carrying plastic bags.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." He said sitting down next to her.

"What's in the bags?"

"Stuff for the baby."

"John we don't even know if Beth's pregnant yet."

"Well even if she isn't we're gonna keep trying." "Wanna see what I got?"

"Sure." He opened the bags.

"I've got bottles, clothes, bibs, a changing table." "All kinds of stuff."

"This is great John."

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Jess, what's up?"

"I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"What if she isn't pregnant?"

"Then like I said, we'll keep trying."

"What if we keep trying and she never gets pregnant?"

"It will eventually work." "We just have to think positive."

"I know I just really want this."

"I know I do to and it will." "Well tonight's the night the whole world finds out you're Mrs. Cena."

"Yep."

"Are you still sure you wanna do it?" "We don't have to."

"Yeah I know it might get personal but I can handle it if you can."

"I can handle it."

"Hopefully Dwayne won't sink that low."

"I don't blame you anymore but the fact that you slept with him still bothers me."

"Well it shouldn't."

"I know it shouldn't but it does."

"Why?"

"Because he had sex with you."

"Don't tell me you're still jealous."

"A little bit I guess."

"Honey, that's silly I married you, I love you."

"I know I love you to."

"I don't want that to bother you." "It never meant anything to me." "I don't even remember it."

"You don't?"

"Nope." "Dwayne doesn't matter." "What matters is me, you and the family we're trying to start."

"Yeah you're right." They kissed.

Later that night they were at Raw. Jessie didn't have a match or anything so she was hanging out in catering. Eve came walking up her.

"Hi." Eve said.

"Hi."

"Wanna hang out tonight?"

"I don't know if tonight's a good night."

"Why?"

"John might need me." "This is his first interaction with Dwayne since he challenged him." "He told me today it still bothers him that me and Dwayne slept together."

"It does?"

"Yeah." "I thought we were passed that." "It makes me feel guilty."

"Why?"

"It's my fault." "I don't want him to dwell on it and constantly think about it."

"I'm sure he doesn't constantly think about it." "It's probably only because Dwayne's around again."

"I hope so." "I'll let you know about hanging out tonight." "It all depends on John's mood."

"Ok." "When do you find out if Beth's pregnant or not?"

"Next week that's when she's taking the test."

"I hope it's positive."

"Me to." "John already bought a bunch of stuff bought for the baby."

"Aw." "Do you guys want a boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter to me." "I think John wants a boy."

Dwayne was in the ring. He called John out to the ring. John came out.

"Well John." Dwayne said. "Here we go again." "Just like the last time I'm gonna beat your ass."

"Last time you beat me, gave me the match of my life." "Last time I came up short." "This time that's not gonna happened."

"You just can't accept that I'm better then you, that the fans hate you and prefer me." "I wonder if that even goes for your wife, Jessie." "Is she happy in the bedroom Cena?" "Or does she miss me?" John dropped his microphone. John hit him. They exchanged punches back and forth and ended up on the ground. Referees came out to break it up.

When it was over Jessie and John went back to the hotel.

"That son of a bitch." John said.

"John calm down."

"I can't."

"You knew it was a possibility he'd bring it up."

"I know but it pisses me off that- She kissed him.

"Calm down honey." "Want me to make you feel better, huh?" They kissed.

"I love you Jessie."

"I love you to."

A week later Jessie and John were at the airport. Jessie's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said. "I see." "I'll call you back." She hung up.

"Jess what's wrong?"

"That was Beth." "She just took the pregnancy test." "It was positive." She said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah." "We're gonna have a baby."

"Oh my god." "Come here."

"I'm so happy."

"Me to." They hugged and kissed.


	45. Chapter 45

It had been six weeks since Jessie and John found out they were going to be parents. They were so happy, especially Jessie. She'd wanted to be a mother for years and now it was finally going to happened. Beth was coming to stay with them. They wanted her to be close so they could make sure she was as comfortable as possible. Jessie and John were at home working on the nursery and waiting for Beth. Jessie had just come back in the room holding the teddy bear John gave her.

"I think the baby will like this." She said placing it under the plastic that was on the crib.

"Me to." Jessie went back over to the wall and grabbed her paintbrush.

"Maybe we should've waited and found out what the baby was before we painted."

"White is a neutral color." "Besides, we can always change it later."

"John do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I'd love it either way but I'd like a boy." "Only because I would know how to raise a boy." "I wouldn't know the first thing about raising a girl." "If that's what the baby turns out to be I know you'll help me."

"Honey just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I would know how to raise a girl better then you."

"I know but since you already are a girl you have a little bit of an advantage."

"I wanna talk about tomorrow night."

"What about it?"

"Well we both know Dwayne's gonna be there."

"Yeah."

"John please don't let him get to you like he did last time."

"I won't."

"I know how upset you got last time." "Just don't pay any attention to him."

"It's hard not to."

"I know."

"It's just the thought of you and him together just- She turned and faced him.

"Baby come here." She wrapped her arms around him. "I know this match at Wrestlemania means a lot to you." "I know you wanna beat Dwayne because you're disappointed in yourself for not doing it last time." "You're going to this time, I know it." "That's where it should end." "If he wants to keep bringing up the past let him." "No matter what he says John, you know it never meant anything to me." "What's important in our lives now is me and you and our baby." "I love you so much." She kissed him.

"I love you to Jess." "You're right, I'll try to ignore him."

"Good."

A few hours later the doorbell rang. John answered it.

"Hi Beth." He said.

"Hi."

"I'll take your bags for you."

"Thank you."

"Come on in." She went in. "You can sit down if you want."

"Ok." She sat down.

"Jess, Beth's here." Jessie came out of the kitchen.

"Hi Beth." She said sitting down next to her.

"Hi."

"Beth would you like me to put your stuff in your room?" John asked.

"Sure." He grabbed her bags and went upstairs.

"So how are you feeling?" Jessie asked.

"I've had a lot of morning sickness."

"You poor thing."

"That's ok, it's in the job description."

"When I was pregnant I remember I had terrible morning sickness."

"I thought you couldn't have children."

"I can't anymore." "See years ago when I first signed with the WWE, I started dating a man named Chris Jericho." "We were together nine months then he proposed." "I said yes." "Then one day I caught him in the shower with another woman." "I broke up with him but a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant." "When I told him about it he begged me to take him back and promised to change." "So I took him back." "When I was three months pregnant I woke up in the middle of the night." "I lost my baby that night." "I couldn't find Chris anywhere so John went with me to the hospital." "I had an emergency hysterectomy done." "Later I broke up with Chris because I found out the reason I couldn't find him that night was because he was cheating on me again." "I fell into a deep depression and tried to kill myself." "John found me and saved my life." "Over time we fell in love with each other."

"I'm sorry about your baby."

"It's ok." Oh before I forget here's your house key." She said handing it to her. "John and I will be gone the majority of the time but there's anything you need just call."

"Ok."

"The refrigerator is full of food."

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Ok." "Call me or John and let us know what the doctor says."

"I will."

The next night Jessie and John were at the arena in Georgia. Jessie was in her locker room getting ready for her match. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Hey Eve." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

"Did Beth move in with you guys yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"When is she due again?"

"November seventeenth."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah." "I'm a little concerned." "She had a doctor's appointment today and hasn't called yet."

"I'm sure everything's fine."

Jessie had just won her match when Dwayne popped up on the titantron.

"You did a good job Jessie." "If you get hungry later come by my room." "I'll give you some more of The Rock's strudel." "As I remember you really enjoyed it last time." "It's gotta be better then that pathetic excuse you have for a husband." The titantron faded to black.

Jessie was angry but not half as angry as she knew John was. She quickly showered and changed. As she was walking to John's locker room she heard Dwayne's music start. She went into John's locker room. As she suspected he was angry.

"John I know you're upset but-

"Damn right I'm upset!" "He can't talk to you like that!"

"It's alright I don't care."

"I do I'm going out there."

"Baby don't."

"I'm going."

"No John, please." He left. "Fuck." Her cell phone rang.

John went out to the ring.

"You look angry John." Dwayne said.

"Listen you son of a bitch." "Don't you dare speak to my wife that way." "If you do it again you won't make it to Wrestlemania." He left the ring.

"Hey Cena wait." He turned around. "I heard you're having a baby congratulations." "I also heard you couldn't do it naturally." "Is it because you can't rise to the occasion?" "Is that why you're so angry?" "See you at Wrestlemania."

Jessie and John went back to the hotel. John was still very angry.

"John don't let what he said bother you." Jessie said.

"He's never gonna let me forget it."

"I thought we talked about this."

"Yeah we did but he keeps pissing me off." "He'll never let me forget he had sex with you."

"I'm getting sick of you bringing that up." She said angrily. "Yes we had sex but a long time ago get over it." "I don't want you obsessing over Dwayne I just want us to be happy."

"What about what I did with Liz you never think about that?"

"No I don't because I forgave you." "I don't care about that anymore." "When are you gonna understand that I love you huh?" She said with tears in her eyes. "I don't care about Dwayne or Liz or anyone else." "When you're ready to stop obsessing you know where to find me." She started walking to the bedroom and turned around. "You know I wanted to celebrate tonight." "Beth called me, she's pregnant with twins but I guess you're to wrapped in your obsession to care." She went into the bedroom slamming the door behind her.


	46. Chapter 46

Jessie made John sleep on the couch. She cried herself to sleep. She wished John had never agreed to that rematch with Dwayne. It was driving a wedge between them. At a time when she felt like they should be there closest. When John woke up the next morning he felt really bad. He went to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Jessie." "Come on baby, please open the door." "I'm sorry." "I love you." "Jessie." He turned the knob and was surprised when it wasn't locked. He opened the door. Jessie wasn't there. Neither were her things. John figured she'd left for the airport without him.

John packed his stuff went to the airport and got on the plane. After the plane landed he went to his hotel. He walked up to the check in desk.

"Hi I'm checking in."

"What is your name sir?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"John Cena."

"Yes sir." "Here's your room key."

"Thank you." "I'm sharing the room with my wife." "Can you tell me if she's checked in yet?"

"What's your wife's name?"

"Jessie Cena."

"Yes she checked in four hours ago."

"Four hours ago?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you."

John went up to the room. Jessie wasn't there but her stuff was. John got changed and went down to the hotel gym. Before he started to workout he decided to call Jessie it went straight to voicemail.

"Hi this is Jessie." "Leave a message."

"Hey Jess it's me." "Baby listen, last night was all my fault and I'm sorry." "You know I love you." "Call me back so we can talk." "Bye."

He picked up some weights.

"Trouble with the Mrs.?" John jumped and looked over.

"Fuck Zack, you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." "So Jessie's mad at you huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'm a dick that's why?"

"I know that." He said jokingly. "I meant why are you fighting."

"We were fighting about Dwayne."

"Why?"

"It still bothers me that they slept together and with everything that he's been saying it's just been stirring it up." "Jessie's upset because she thinks I should let it go."

"She's right you should."

"I'm gonna have to or it's gonna tear us apart."

"Why does it still bother you so much?"

"It's just the thought of them together Zack."

"Dude, that shouldn't matter Jessie loves you, she comes home to you that's all that matters." "Plus no matter how much he brags about his night with her it can never compare to with you have with her."

"I need to apologize to her." "I feel terrible." "In the middle of her storming off and crying last night, she told me she wanted it to be a night to celebrate because our surrogate's pregnant with twins."

"Twins?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You weren't trying for twins were you?"

"No but we knew there was a possibility of it happening but it was very minimal."

"Maybe you were meant to have two."

"Maybe."

Later that night Jessie was at a house show she was in the diva's locker room talking to Eve.

"I don't know what to do Eve." "I just want us to be happy." "John's so preoccupied with Dwayne." "Why can't he just forget about what happened?"

"He a man Jessie, that's the way men are."

"If he can't move passed this, I don't think we're gonna make it." "I don't want that to happened." "I want us to be a family." "I just wish Dwayne would go away so that me and John can raise our babies in peace."

"Don't worry- wait did you say babies?"

"We're having twins."

"Oh my god that's great."

"I found out yesterday."

"Does John know?"

"Yeah I told him as we were fighting."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing I didn't give him the chance."

"I'm sure everything will work out."

Jessie got back to the hotel and up to the room before John. She turned off the lights and got in bed. Fifteen minutes later she heard the bedroom door open.

"Honey are you awake?" John asked.

"Good I wanna talk to you." She reached over and turned on the light. He laid down next to her facing her. "I'm sorry Jessie." "Are you still mad at me?"

"A little." "I just want you to be able to let what I did with Dwayne go." "We love each other, I don't want that to change but I'm worried that if you can't let it go, eventually it will."

"No it won't because that's not gonna happened." "I promise Jessie from now on I won't let Dwayne bother me if he brings it up again." "We're happy and he's not gonna ruin that."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes." "Now about the twins, that is great." "I'm so happy about it."

"Me to."

"I guess we'll have to go back to the store now."

"Yeah."

"Am I forgiven now?"

"Yes."

"Can I have a kiss then?" "I haven't had one all day, I'm going through withdraws."

"Really?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

"I love you John."

"I love you to."


	47. Chapter 47

John had kept his promise to Jessie. Over the last three months Dwayne had tried his best to try and get under John's skin with fact that he'd slept with Jessie. It didn't work anymore. John just let it go in one ear and out the other. It was Jessie and John's one year anniversary today. They were excited for today but they were most excited for tomorrow. That was the day they were going to find what there babies were. Jessie was out driving around. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jessie." Eve said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting things ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"Well today's mine and John's anniversary."

"Oh that's right it is." "Happy anniversary."

"Thanks."

"What are you guys gonna do?"

"Go out to dinner." "I wish we didn't have to work tonight."

"Just be glad it's tonight and not sometime next week."

"Yeah Wrestlemania week is always crazy."

"It's fun though."

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Ten minutes later her phone rang again.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Jess." John said.

"Hi honey."

"What's up?"

"I'm just buying some things for tonight."

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

"Ooh, do I get surprises tonight?"

"If you're a good boy."

"I will be I promise."

"Good."

"I have your present with me right now."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait."

"Ok."

"I have to go."

"Alright I'll see you at the arena later."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Jessie was at the arena. She went into John's locker room.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey, come here." She sat down next to him on the couch. They kissed. "Did you remember to bring your stuff?"

"Yeah I'm gonna change as soon as the show's over."

"Me to." "I still can't believe it's been a year since we got married."

"I know." "It seems like it was only yesterday."

"Yeah."

"I gotta go." "I'll be back when the show's over."

"Ok." She kissed him.

"See you later."

"Ok."

After they had dinner they went back to the hotel. They were sitting on the couch drinking champagne.

"You look beautiful tonight Jessie." John said. "Is that a new dress?"

"Yeah."

"Want your present now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll go get it." He went into the bedroom and came out holding a big box. "Here open it." She opened it. It was a mink coat.

"Oh my god this is beautiful."

"You like it." "I love it." "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Come here." She said standing up.

"Where are we going?" He said standing up.

"Well you made me happy." "Now it's time for me to make you happy."

"Oh really?"

"Mmmhmm." They kissed. He unzipped her dress and pulled it down. She started unbuttoning his shirt. They went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed.

"Jessie I love you so much." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to."

Afterwards they were laying there.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." She said.

"Me either."

"I just wanna be home with our babies."

"Me to."

The next they woke up got on a plane and left for Massachusetts where Raw was being held that night. As soon as they got off the plane they met Beth at the doctor. The doctor hooked her up to the machines.

"The first baby is a girl and the second baby is a boy." The doctor said.

"John did you hear that?" Jessie said excitedly. "A boy and a girl."

"This is great Jess." They hugged.

Later that night they were at the arena. Jessie was in John's locker room. Dwayne opened the show. He was in the ring talking.

"John this is the final Raw before Wrestlemania." "Tonight I'll send you a message loud and clear."

A half hour later Jessie went out for her match. As she was waiting on her opponent she heard Dwayne's music hit. He came down to the ring and got in. Then without warning gave Jessie the Rock Bottom. John came running down. Dwayne left the ring. Jessie was out cold. She woke up laying on the couch in John's locker room.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" John asked concerned and scared.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby."

It was Wrestlemania. John was getting ready to go out.

"I better go." He said.

"Wait." Jessie kissed him. "No matter what happens, I love you."

"I love you to."

It was a long match. It kept going back and forth. Then John hit his third Attitude Adjustment and won the match.

Jessie was waiting for John as soon as he went to the back.

"I knew you could do it." She said. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." "I'm pretty proud of myself to." They kissed.

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	48. Chapter 48

Jessie and John were very excited there twins were due next week. As the time drew closer, to them it seemed like it went slower and slower. As happy as she was over the couple weeks Jessie had been questioning whether she'd be a good mother. Jessie and John were at home repainting the nursery. One side was going to be blue and the other side was going to be pink.

"I wish we would've had the time to do this sooner." She said.

"Yeah but you know how busy we've been."

"I just wish our break would've came next week instead of this week."

"I know."

"I wanted to be here when Beth went into labor."

"Jess she's gonna call as soon as she goes into labor."

"I know but I still wanted to be here."

"I did to but at least we'll be in the hospital when she has them."

"Baby, do you ever get nervous about the fact we're gonna be parents next week?"

"Yeah."

"Good I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Jessie do you wanna talk about something?" He sat down in the rocking chair. She turned and faced him.

"More then anything in the world I want to a mom, you know that."

"I know."

"At the same time I'm scared to death." "What if I'm not a good mother?"

"Come here." She walked over to him. He pulled her down on his lap. "Jess, you're gonna be a great mom." "We'll learn together."

"What if I screw up?"

"I'm sure we'll both screw some things up along the way but nothing that can't be fixed."

"What if the kids don't love me?"

"They're gonna love us and we're gonna love them." "Don't worry everything's gonna be fine." "Soon it's gonna be me and you and little John and Claire." "It's gonna be great."

"I'm sure you're right."

"I am." They kissed.

After they finished painting the nursery they went downstairs.

"Jess I'm gonna go to the gym for a few hours." John said.

"Ok see you in a little bit."

"Alright I love you."

"I love you to."

"Give me a kiss." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye." He left.

Jessie sat down on the couch. Beth came out of the kitchen with a sandwich. She sat down next to Jessie. Her stomach was huge.

"How do you feel?" Jessie asked.

"Big."

"How are my babies?"

"I think they're ready to meet there mommy and daddy."

"Good because we're ready to meet them." "Beth has anyone you've ever worked for felt nervous about being a parent when it got time for the baby to come."

"Yeah." "Why are you nervous?"

"Yes and scared."

"You're having doubts about becoming a mother right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Every family I've worked for has gone through this."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's perfectly normal." "Even my best friend went through and she's one of the best mom's I know."

"That makes me feel a little better."

"Besides with as much as you and John love each other, I know you and him can handle anything."

"Yeah our love has been put through more tests then you can imagine but if anything it's made us stronger because of it."

"I can tell." "I'm gonna miss you guys when I go."

"We'll miss you to but we can keep touch."

"I'd like that."

"We do owe you for our children."

"I'm glad I could do this for you."

"Who knows maybe John and I will decide to have another one someday." "If we do I know who to call."

"Thank you." "Oh." She said grabbing her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, there's just fighting in there again." Jessie rubbed Beth's stomach.

"Hey you two, it's mommy." "You behave in there."

A few days later Jessie and John were back on the road. Jessie and Eve were out to lunch.

"Jessie I know probably have tons for the babies but I still felt like I should get them something." Eve said pulling a bag out from under the table.

"Eve you didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to." Jessie opened it they were matching onesies.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "She's due in a couple days right?"

"Four."

"I'll bet you guys are excited."

"Yeah we are."

"I can wait to meet Claire and John."

"Me either."

Later they night Jessie and John were getting ready to go to bed. They had just gotten in bed.

Man it feels good to lay down." John said.

"Yeah we both had a busy day."

"If we're this tired now imagine how we're gonna be when the twins are here."

"Yeah but it'll be worth it."

"It sure will." They kissed. "I love you." "See you in the morning."

"I love you to." They shut there eyes and Jessie cell phone started to ring. "You've got to be kidding." She picked it up. "Hello?" "What?" "Ok we'll be there as soon as we can." She hung up. "Come on John get up."

"What's wrong?"

"That was Beth her water just broke."

"Let's go."

It was a six hour flight from California to Boston. When they got there they went up to Beth's room. From the looks of her she'd already had them.

"It's ok." Beth said. "Both the babies are perfectly healthy." "I had them about three hours ago." "I tried to call but your phones were off." "I'm sorry I know you wanted to be here to watch them be born."

"It's ok." "The important thing is that you're ok and they ok."

"I told the nurse I couldn't name them because they aren't my children." "So they need you to do that."

"Are you gonna be ok while me and John go visit them?"

"Yes I'll be fine go."

They went over to the nursery and officially gave Claire and John there names. They sat rocking chairs in the nursery and the nurse brought babies over. She gave little John to John and Claire to Jessie.

"Look at them John." "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes they are." Claire opened her eyes.

"You have daddy's eyes."

"So does little John."

"John this is great, we're a family."

"Finally."

**I just wanted to thank everyone that gave this story a chance. I wasn't excepting it to do have as well as it did. Since it so well I might never write a Randy Orton one again. I guess time will tell.**


End file.
